Yume o Tsukure
by Renhika
Summary: Impel Down est la prison la plus sécurisée du Gouvernement Mondial. Les criminels et pirates les plus dangereux y sont enfermés...c'est ici que se trouve Portgas D. Ace attendant l'heure de son exécution. Mais s'il n'avait jamais atteint Marineford, s'il n'y avait jamais eu de guerre et si au sein même l'impénétrable prison, il y avait une fleur que se passerait-il ? / ! \ Yaoi
1. Petite fleur qui pousse en enfer

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Me voici donc avec une nouvelle fic un peu particulier ! Bon sachant que j'avais promis après renard de feu que j'attendrais de finir mes fics pour poster…celle-ci je l'avoue n'est pas encore fini j'en suis à 14 chapitres…sur 20 ! **

**Une fic un peu courte, ne vous en faites pas elle ne trainera pas…car j'ai simplement un flingue derrière le crâne xD**

**Je poste en même temps une autre fic sur l'univers de Kuroko no Basket mais je vous dis pas d'inquiétude car celle-ci est totalement terminer**

**La seule inquiétude qui pourrait y avoir, c'est que en même temps d'écrite cette fic, j'en écris une autre qui n'aura pas d'OC, si, si c'est presque une première ^o^**

**Donc cette nouvelle fic intitulé Yume o Tsukure, je préviens afin de ne pas avoir de choque, elle est très bizarre ! Ace est un peu OCC et Marco aussi, il y aura…du yaoi ! Et du normal xD ! Tout appartient à Monsieur Oda sauf Ren. Pour les lectrices de renard de feu, oui j'l'admets il y a quelques similitudes entre les deux fics mais elles sont quand même différentes !**

** encore désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes !**

**Je rajouterai les paires et les couples dans la présentation au fur et à mesure des sorties de chapitre :)**

**Bonne lecture**

**夢を作れ ****~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve **

**Chapitre 1 : La petite fleur qui pousse en enfer**

Cri…

Hurlement…

Douleur….

Souffrance…

C'était la seule chose qui régnait ici. Un enfer sur terre, voilà comment on surnommait cet endroit, aussi simplement connu sous le nom d'Impel Down. La plus impénétrable des prisons de la marine. Rien ni personne ne pouvait s'échapper…rien ni personne ne pouvait s'infiltrer…

L'odeur du sang et des cadavres en putréfaction infestaient les cellules. Les pirates hurlaient de douleur sous les coups des gardiens. D'autres suppliaient pour leurs vies. Certains comptaient le nombre d'heures qu'ils avaient passés ici et se demandaient bien combien de temps ils allaient survivre.

C'était une journée comme les autres…du moins, ça aurait dû l'être. Un pleur résonna dans la prison, aucun prisonnier n'y aurait prêté attention si le pleur n'avait appartenu à une voix beaucoup trop jeune pour être ici. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier niveau de la prison, le pire des niveaux. Tous les prisonniers grincèrent des dents en voyant les personnes qui approchaient. Mais beaucoup froncèrent les sourcils en voyant la cause du bouquant.

Un bébé…

Un bébé se trouvait à Impel Down, qui serait assez fou pour emmener un bébé dans Impel Down ? Tous avaient reconnu l'amiral Sakazuki. Mais cela ne répondaient pas à leur interrogation. Derrière l'homme-magma se trouvait le responsable de la prison, Magellan. La plupart des prisonniers ne mouchaient pas, si le directeur avait été seul ils n'auraient pas essayé de lui manquer de respect mais la présence d'un amiral qui plus est Sakazuki, leur assurait une mort certaine.

L'amiral regarda toutes les cellules avant de trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Il s'avançait avec l'enfant pleurant dans les bras. Au fond de la cellule, se trouvait un homme, celui-ci ne portait pas l'uniforme des autres prisonniers, non, il était habillé comme un gardien, pourtant il était aussi enchainé que n'importe quel pirate se trouvant ici.

-« Tu fais peine à voir Shiryū » Dit l'amiral

L'appelé releva la tête avant de soupirer la fumée qui venait de sa cigarette. Que lui voulait donc un amiral ? Il regarda la machine à brailler puis le directeur, avant de d'observer à nouveau l'amiral. Celui-ci ordonna à ce qu'on lui ouvre la cellule. L'ordre fut appliqué et il put rentrer dans la cellule, il déposa l'enfant en pleurs à côté de Shiryū avant de ressortir. L'ancien gardien haussa un sourcil.

-« Tu t'occuperas de cet enfant de malheur »

-« Pardon ? »

-« Tu as très bien entendu »

-« J'ai une tête à élever un gamin ? Tu veux sa mort ? »

-« C'est l'enfant d'un pirate, personne ne pleurera sa mort mais … son père n'est pas aussi important que Roger, la marine ne peut se permettre l'exécution d'un gosse qui n'a soi-disant encore rien fait, bien que son père est une réputation montante »

-« Et peut-on savoir qui il est ? »

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir, ce gosse nous permettra de faire pression le moment venu »

Shiryū soupira, cela ne lui disait pas pourquoi il devait s'occuper d'un gosse ? Lui qui avait tué plusieurs milliers de pirates dans la prison pour se défouler ... A quel point l'amiral pouvait-il en vouloir à l'enfant pour oser lui demander de s'en occuper ? Surtout que les pleurs commençaient à l'insupporter.

-« Je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça, je pourrai très bien l'étrangler »

-« Magellan veillera à ce que l'enfant reste en vie, bien sûr, si tu es capable de garder cet enfant en vie alors … nous penserons à te libérer de cette cellule, sauf si tu tiens tant à y rester » Nargua Akainu

-« J'ai encore un honneur »

-« J'en doute vu où tu te trouves »

-« Et c'est quoi le nom de cette machine à hurler ? »

-« L'enfant n'a pas de nom, donne-lui en un ou pas c'est ton choix »

L'assassin voulut protester mais l'homme-magma avait tourné les talons et était parti. Il grogna avant de regarder le bébé qui pleurait, il n'en avait pas mare d'hurler ? Magellan regarda un instant son ancien employé puis s'en alla à son tour. Il s'avança près de l'amiral et voulut poser la question qui brûlait sur ses lèvres mais le sourire victorieux de l'homme l'en dissuada, cela faisait longtemps qu'il était dans la marine mais il n'arrivait décidemment pas à accepter ses décisions. Le directeur veillera personnellement à ce que l'enfant survive dans cet enfer.

Plusieurs prisonniers avaient entendu la conversation, l'enfer promettait de jaser pendant plusieurs jours. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le grand tueur de pirate, Shiryū, devait s'occuper d'un bébé. Certains pirates ne purent s'empêcher de plaindre l'enfant qui n'avait que quelques mois. Jamais il ne verrait la lumière du soleil, sauf pour mourir.

Quel cruel destin…

_16 ans plus tard_

Le bruit de l'ascenseur résonna dans tout l'étage. Le bruit des pas et des chaines qui s'entrechoquaient, encore un nouveau prisonnier, à croire que c'était un défilé aujourd'hui. Magellan accompagna le nouveau prisonnier dans la cellule avant de l'obliger à s'asseoir au sol pour attacher ses bras et ses jambes. L'homme-poison lança un regard de mépris sur le brun qui venait de sortir de la cellule et de la refermer. Le colocataire de la cellule soupira, il savait que tôt ou tard il le mettrait ici.

-« Ace-san… »

-« Yo…Jimbei…on dirait que tu as fait la visite avant moi, Garp m'a mis le grappin dessus dans une autre cellule en haut »

Le Shichibukai serra les poings et regarda Magellan qui semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Après avoir cherché quelques secondes, il s'approcha d'une cellule en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Shiryū ! » Appela Magellan

Les deux nouveaux prisonniers relevèrent la tête afin de savoir pourquoi le directeur criait. Ils avaient entendu dire que l'ancien gardien-chef avait été jugé trop inhumain et s'était retrouvé enfermé. Les deux fils de Barbe Blanche entendirent un grognement répondre au maître des lieux.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Où est la gamine ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? »

-« Elle ne peut se permettre de se balader comme bon lui semble ! C'est une prison ici ! »

-« Dit ça au gardien-démon qui lui ouvre la cellule »

-« C'est qu'elle les a bien dressés la gamine » Rigola un prisonnier

-« Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à dresser le « chie dans son froc », on aurait pu être libéré »

Plusieurs prisonniers se mirent à rire puis énervèrent Magellan en l'appelant « chie dans son froc ». Le directeur lança un regard noir au prisonnier avant de partir, il n'avait guère le temps de donner une correction aux pirates. Il devait retrouver la gamine pour l'enfermer et donner l'ordre de ne la libérer sous aucun prétexte. Avec la bataille qui approchait, Akainu pourrait très bien venir sans prévenir pour demander à l'utiliser, et si par malheur, il voyait les libertés accordées à l'enfant, ils ne donneraient pas cher de leurs peaux à tous les deux.

Une fois Magellan parti, les pirates rigolèrent un bon coup sous le regard plein d'interrogations du nouvel arrivant. Le directeur de la cellule avait été facilement ridiculisé. Jimbei aussi était surpris : Magellan était connu pour sa discipline, il aurait dû prendre le temps d'utiliser son pouvoir et montrer qu'il était le maitre des lieux. Un pirate s'arrêta de rire puis vérifia la position du Denden mushi de surveillance :

-« C'est bon tu peux sortir »

Le brun regarda le pirate qui venait de parler avant de voir sa cellule s'ouvrir. Il n'était pas au courant de ça, tiens. Les cellules d'Impel Down ne sont pas fermées ? Les gardiens devaient être vraiment intimidants pour que les cellules restent ouvertes … Il vit alors une jeune fille sortir avant de refermer la porte de la cellule comme si c'était la porte d'une maison. Le fait qu'il y ait une fille dans Impel Down ne surprit ni Ace ni Jimbei. Mais le problème était qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de la fille, alors qu'à ce niveau, il n'y avait seulement des célébrités de la piraterie.

-« Vous voulez que je laisse ouvert ? »

-« Ça sert pas à grand-chose, mieux vaut que tu fermes, qu'un des démons viennent pas nous frapper pour rien »

La jeune fille obéit et sortit les clés avant de fermer la cellule, elle jeta un coup d'œil au Denden mushi de surveillance. Elle se pencha pour ramasser une pierre avant de l'envoyer sur l'escargot qui avait l'habitude, il n'avait pas intérêt à se tourner de sitôt. Le commandant de la seconde division fronça un sourcil, cette gamine avait l'air de bien connaitre l'endroit, le personnel et même les prisonniers.

-« Regarde la miss on a de nouveaux amis »

-« Vu comment « chie-dans-son-froc » était tendu, il ne va pas rester »

-« Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche et même le Shichibukai Jimbei, pas sûr qu'il reste longtemps » Informa un prisonnier

Ace sourit en entendant la nouvelle. Il se doutait bien, qu'avant même qu'il ait pu fouler le sol d'Impel Down, l'heure et la date de son exécution avait été décidé. La jeune fille se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant pour l'observer. Le brun en profita aussi pour détailler la gamine. Celle-ci avait la peau très blanche, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu la lumière du soleil, elle avait des yeux rouges sanglants ainsi que des cheveux de la même couleur. Il ne lui donnait pas plus de 17 ans. Elle était toute fine et avait gardé ses traits de gamine. Malgré tout son haki lui disait que sa finesse ne devait pas gêner sa force même s'il trouvait qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'être à ce niveau, il ne la voyait pas vraiment dépassé le niveau 2 voire 3 d'Impel Down. De plus, sa tenue ne lui donnait pas l'impression qu'elle était une prisonnière. Elle portait une chemise violette et avait un bustier noir par-dessus. Un short bleu marine lui tenait lieu de pantalon.

-« Vas donc lui posez la question, t'en meurs d'envie » Rigola un des pirates

La rousse jeta un regard noir au prisonnier qu'elle connaissait bien, puis, se concentra timidement sur le commandant de Barbe Blanche. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et vit Jimbei hausser les épaules. Il ne connaissait absolument pas la gamine et n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler. Ace regarda à nouveau en direction de la gamine et sursauta en voyant qu'elle s'était rapprochée et se trouvait à présent juste devant sa cellule. Cette gamine était flippante, il ne l'avait pas entendu bouger.

-« Elle fait sa timide, c'est mignoooonnnnn » Charia un prisonnier

La rousse relança un regard noir à celui qui avait parlé.

-« Hey Portgas ! » Appela un homme

-« Quoi ? » Grogna l'appelé

-« Raconte-lui tes histoires de pirateries, elle n'attend que ça »

Ace écarquilla les yeux, on pouvait lui répéter ? Il était bien à Impel Down, non ? Depuis quand dans Impel Down il avait des gamines mêmes pas majeures qui peuvent ouvrir les portes des cellules et qui veulent entendre des histoires de pirates ?

-« C'est comment d'être pirate ? » Parla enfin la jeune fille

Ok…plus besoin de lui répéter…

Plusieurs pirates se retenaient de rire en voyant l'air surpris du commandant de la flotte. Lui qui faisait toujours le fier, pour le coup, venait de se prendre un claque mentale à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

-« Il est cassé le Portgas » Rit un prisonnier

-« Bah voilà ! On sait comment battre un commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche » Ajouta un autre

-« Prenez un enfer, mettez-y une gamine et posez-lui LA question qui tue » Plaisanta un troisième

La plupart des pirates partirent dans un fou rire, mais la rousse ne rigolait pas. Les autres, présents depuis l'arrivée de la gamine, ne partageaient pas le sens d'humour de leurs compatriotes. Le brun soupira avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune fille. Il avait quand même besoin d'une explication.

-« Quel âge t'as ? » Demanda Ace

-« 16 ans et quelques… » Répondit la fille

-« Tu fais quoi ici ? »

-« Comme toi »

-« T'as pas vraiment l'air enchainée »

-« L'habitude… »

Le brun soupira, vu l'âge de certains pirates, il doutait qu'elle soit la plus ancienne de la prison. Il préférait cependant continuer son interrogatoire afin de l'entendre parler. Son silence lui était désagréable.

-« Tu viens d'où ? »

-« D'ici »

-« Hein ? »

-« Elle est née à West Blue » Précisa Shiryū

La rousse haussa les épaules, ce n'est pas comme si elle se souvenait d'être venue au monde. Même dans son plus loin souvenir, elle était déjà ici.

-« Oh le tuteur se réveille » Voulut taquiner un prisonnier

Celui-ci ne devait pas tenir à sa vie : il avait de grande chance de se faire tuer dans son sommeil, si par malheur, Shiryū arrivait à l'approcher. Ace, lui, avait une envie monstrueuse de se frotter les tempes, dommage qu'il ait les bras attachés. Le brun comprenait enfin pourquoi Marco avait eu tant de mal lorsqu'il avait désiré lui expliquer sa famille.

-« J'ai pas le droit d'avoir un résumé … »

-« J'en vois pas l'intérêt dans quelques jours tu seras mort, tout ce que veut la gamine c'est entendre ton histoire » Grogna un prisonnier plutôt ancien

-« Bah justement, moi je serai mort et elle, non ! »

-« On est en enfer ici, crois-moi, j'envie ta place »

Le brun soupira et ferma les yeux … un vrai casse-tête, il aurait mieux fait de se taire et de ne pas chercher à comprendre. L'ignorance est la meilleure des armes du moins c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit un jour. Enfin bon, il pouvait bien raconter une ou deux aventure à une gamine trop curieuse. Il rouvrit les yeux et sursauta avant de se cogner le crâne contre le mur. La gamine en question se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Comment diable avait-elle fait pour arriver si près de lui en ayant ouvert la porte sans faire aucun bruits ? Il regarda Jimbei qui avait l'air assez surpris même s'il avait dû la voir se déplacer. Ace nota de ne plus jamais fermer les yeux en présence de la fille, sinon il risquait de frôler la crise cardiaque avant Barbe Blanche.

-« Tu veux savoir quoi ? »

-« N'importe quoi ! »

Ok…ça faisait beaucoup ça…

-« Bon bah…tu connais un peu ma personne et mon cher voisin à côté de moi ? »

La rousse hocha, les autres pirates lui avait parlé plusieurs fois des shichibukai, des Yonkou et même ce qui avait entrainé chacun à Impel Down.

-« J'vais te raconter comment on s'est rencontré ça te va ? »

La rousse hocha à nouveau de la tête avant de s'asseoir en tailleur, face au brun, attendant son récit. Les prisonniers retournèrent à leurs occupations à l'exception de certains anciens et de Shiryū qui regardaient la gamine assise dans la cellule.

-« C'est quoi ton nom ? » Demanda Ace avant de commencer son histoire

-« Ren »

-« Drôle de nom »

-« La fleur qui arrive à pousser dans la pire noirceur du monde…c'est ce qu'ils ont dit quand je leur ai demandé pourquoi je m'appelais comme ça » Répondit la rousse

Ok…tout le monde n'était pas du genre à vouloir savoir pourquoi il s'appelait untel.

-« Qui t'a appelé comme ça ? »

Ren pointa sans hésitation plusieurs prisonniers qui observaient la gamine avec insistance. Ouais, là, le Portgas allait avoir le droit à son résumé. Il sourit avant de commencer son récit, il le réclamerait après. Au moins, il avait trouvé un divertissement qui lui ferait un peu oublier sa mauvaise posture…

**Alors ? Des avis ?**


	2. Avis à toutes les fleurs vivantes

**Merci à ChibichibiLuna et Krappette pour vos review, ça m'a fait très plaisir et même fait écrire en plus que jamais. Je n'ai plus que 3 chapitres à écrire ! :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ce sont abonné ou mit la fic en favoris ;D même si vous ne m'avez pas dis votre avis ça me fait plaisir car elle a du vous plaire ! Mais je ne mords pas, ChibichibiLuna est toujours en vie depuis le temps qu'elle me lit, alors n'hésite pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la fic ! **

**Je dis rien de plus et vous laisse lire le 2ème chapitre :D**

**夢を作れ ****~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 2 : Avis à toutes les fleurs vivantes**

Ace finit son récit sous les yeux pétillants de la rousse. Elle allait en redemander, il le genre de regard ne lui rappelait que trop bien son petit frère. Mais le brun aussi avait le droit à son histoire et il devait l'avouer cette gamine l'avait plutôt intrigué. La rousse lança un regard au Dendenmushi avant de sortir de la cellule sous le regard surpris du brun. Elle balança deux pierres au Dedenmushi puis alla se cacher derrière un mur. L'escargot tourna et fit mine de faire son tour complet. Quelques minutes passèrent puis il se retourna dans l'autre sens.

Ren rejeta une pierre sur le dispositif de surveillance et celui s'arrêta. Elle retourna ensuite dans la cellule d'Ace qui avait pu observer tout le spectacle. Cette gamine ne faisait pas un bruit en bougeant.C'était impressionnant, comme si toute sa vie elle avait apprit à se faire discrète, à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle manipulala porte d'une manière plutôt étrange mais celle-ci ne grinça pas. La rousse referma à clé puis se rassit en face du brun les yeux redevenus pétillants en l'attente d'une nouvelle histoire.

-« Chacun son tour, Ren » Dit un pirate

Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre ce que voulait dire le prisonnier, c'est vrai qu'en général elle n'avait rien à dire mais tous savait que le brun se posait beaucoup trop de questions.

-« Parle-lui de toi »

-« C'est pas intéressant »

-« Il a d'autresenvies que toi » Dit Shiryū

-« Je ne sais pas raconter une histoire » Bouda la rousse qui voulait entendre, elle, une autre aventure

Le brun sourit, elle lui rappelait vraiment son frère.

-« Alors répond à mes questions » Dit Ace

-« Et j'aurais d'autres histoires ? »

-« J'en ai un stock en réserve, alors, si tu réponds à toutes mes questions, je t'en raconterais autant que tu veux »

-« Ok ! » Sourit Ren

Shiryū regarda le brun, il avait l'air de savoir comment s'y prendre pour avoir ce qu'il voulait de la rousse. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, elle ne connaissait rien en dehors d'Impel Down et ce que lui disait les prisonniers. Magellan lui avait rapidement appris à se défendre, elle devait avoir un minimum de force pour fuir en cas de dangermême sielle n'avait guère la force d'affronter un pirate à ce ū lui avait apprit à être discrète et ce quelleque soit la situation. La petite avait beaucoup souffert dans son entrainement et avait développé le haki d'observation, ce qui n'avait pas surprit l'ancien gardien au vu de son entrainement. De base, c'était juste une excuse pour la faire tuer au plus vite, mais elle était bien trop naïve et avait suivit l'entrainement comme s'il s'agissait d'apprendre à s'habiller.

-« Bon, pourquoi c'est ces pirates qui t'ont donné un nom ? »

-« J'en avais pas, alors ils m'en ont donnés un »

-« Comment ça t'en avais pas ? »

-« J'étais bébé quand je suis arrivée ici, j'avais pas de nom du coup ce sont eux qui m'ont nommée. »

Le brun resta bloqué sur la première partie de la phrase. Jimbei écarquilla les yeux. Cette gamine était ici depuis toujours, elle n'avait jamais vu autre chose que l'enfer sur terre. Pas étonnant qu'elle voulait des histoires de pirates et qu'elle soitinconnue aux deux hommes.

-« Comment ça depuis bébé ? »

-« Bah…j'étais un bébé quand on m'a amenée ici, on m'a confiée à Shiryū et voilà »

Ok…non seulement bébé mais en plus on avait confié le bébé à l'assassin de l'enfer ? Si le brun tenait le fou qui avait eut cette idée il lui ferait la peau…même attaché…

-« Qui t'as amené ici ? »

-« Akainu » Répondit à un pirate à la place de Ren

Mouais…il avait jamais pu cerner l'amiral-magma mais bon, il allait avoir du mal à lui faire la peau dans la situation actuelle. Pour cela, il luifaudrait au moins ses deux mains de libres et qu'on lui retire le kairoseki. On n'avait pas idée de laisser une gamine ici ! Même Garp ne l'aurait jamais fait venir ici !

-« Et pourquoi ? » Dit Ace en sentant la raison made in Marine

-« Apparemment j'suis la fille d'un pirate sur qui on veut faire pression ! » Fit la rousse sans plus d'émotions

Ouais, il l'avait sentit venir l'excuse de la marine. En même, à part pour lui, la marine ne pouvait pas se permettre d'effacer l'existence de tous les enfants des pirates.

-« C'est qui ton père ? »

-« Il a jamais voulu l'dire c'te connard » Grogna un pirate

S'il voulait faire pression sur le pirate, il voulait surement garder la gamine en vie. Et s'il fallait garder la fille en vie cela signifiait que son père devait avoir une certaine réputation pour valait sans doute mieux ne pas dire le nom du géniteur. Le brun savait ô combien de personne aurait voulu sa peau en sachant qu'il était le fils de Roger.

-« Comment t'as fais pour survivre ici ? »

-« Hum…tout le monde m'a élevé, Shiryū m'a apprit à être discrète pour par m'attirer d'ennuis et Mag' un minimum de technique pour pas me faire taper dessus »

Décidemment le directeur avaitun bouquin collector de surnoms. Bon cela expliquait pourquoi elle était aussi discrète.

-« Tu es déjà sortie ? »

-« Jamais ! Je ne connais qu'ici, ah…si j'ai déjà vu les autres niveaux mais sinon je reste presque tous le temps ici ! »

Jimbei avait les larmes aux yeux, la petite ne réalisait même pas dans quel enfer elle se trouvait. Et ce depuis toujours, les pirates avaient dû tout faire pour qu'elle ne voie pas la cruauté qui se trouvait ici en prenant en pitié la petite. Ace lui, avait la sérieuse envie de foutre le feu à Marinford. Il avait pu faire très vite le rapprochement entre le fait qu'elle soit ici depuis toute petite et celui qu'elle ait la peau très pale, qu'elle soit fine et un peu en sous-développement pour une gamine de 16 ans. Le Shichibukai se leva par automatisme, il voulait prendre la petite dans ses bras.

Le bruit attira un gardien démon, Ren se recula doucement se rapprochant d'Ace le plus possible comme défense. Certes, elle avait réussi à créer un terrain d'entente avec les démons et les monstres de la prison mais ce terrain n'était valable que si elle n'interférait pas avec leurs devoirs. La rousse savait très bien qu'elle serait incapable de vaincre un démon tel que le minotaure. Il rentra dans la cellule et força Jimbei à se rassoir au sol.

-« Je ne vais pas m'enfuir » Grogna Jimbei

Le démon frappa Jimbei avec sa matraque avant de sortir. La rousse lança un regard vers Jimbei, il n'avait pas l'air trop amoché. Le brun regard un instant son allié puis regarda la rousse qui était toujours près de lui. Il avait posé assez de questions pour l'instant.

-« Tu veux savoir comment Barbe blanche m'a fait devenir son fils ? » Demanda Ace

La rousse se retourna d'un seul coup vers lui les yeux de nouveau pétillants. Oh que oui elle voulait savoir. Elle se réinstalla en face du brunet attendit le récit. Le commandant sourit, cette gamine était vraiment comme son frère.

-« Alors c'était juste après le combat contre Jimbei, Barbe Blanche est apparu dans la brume alors que je venais de m'écrouler un peu fatigué du combat de 5 jours et… »

**OOOOoooooOOOO**

Ace était passé à une autre histoire, comment il est devenu commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. Ren était toujours attentive et avait toujours les yeux pétillants bien que cela était la sixième histoire que le brun lui racontait. Après le recrutement elle avait eu le droit de savoir comment le D. avait fait les 400 coups à son équipage, comment il avait fait sa première mission, comment il avait eu son tatouage ... Elle avait eu le droit à un peu de son passé, à savoir, son histoire avec ses trois frères, il avait dû s'arrêter en voyant la rousse pleurer quand il lui avait dit que Sabo était mort. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela la touche autant. Elle avait vraiment été élevée à Impel Down ? Il était donc repassé à la suite de ses aventures à bord du Moby Dick.

-« Et la je suis rentré dans ma cabine, on m'a dema… »

Ace fut interrompu dans son récit, le bruit de l'ascenseur puis par un prisonnier qui cria, il devait être à l'autre bout de la salle.

-« Avis à toutes les fleurs vivantes… » Dit une voix lointaine presque inaudible

-« …l'eau vaseuse est en train de changer de couleur… » Fit une voix qui semblait plus proche

-« …Violette pour tout dire, mais plusieurs libellules suivent l'avancement de la couleur… »

Les voix se rapprochaient.

-« ….donne conseil aux fleurs d'aller près de la pluie pour qu'elle chasse la couleur violette ! »

Ace essayait de comprendre se qu'il se passait. Les prisonniers étaient tous tombés sur la tête ? Le brun regarda Ren et vit que celle-ci avait blêmi. Elle se leva rapidement mais toujours dans le silence le plus absolu avant de sortir de la prison d' la referma puis alla dans la cellule de Shiryū avant de fermer la porte à clé,clé qu'elle cacha dans une poche arrière de son short. Le commandant venait de comprendre le message, plutôt intelligent les prisonniers ou c'était les gardiens qui étaient cons ?

Magellan s'approcha à grand pas et il n'était pas seul, le vice-directeur et même une blonde l'accompagnait. Mais pas seulement, une invitée. Hannibal présenta la fameuse invitée qui n'était d'autre que Boa Hancock, la Shichibukai. La rousse s'approcha un peu des barreaux pour observer la femme dit comme la plus belle du monde. Elle connaissait trop peu le monde pour pouvoir comparer mais une chose était sûre pour elle, elle était plus belle que toutes les autres femmes ici.

-« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? » Demanda le commandant

-« Rien…je voulais juste voir ce pourquoi je vais participer à un combat qui mettra ma vie et le destin du monde en jeu »

-« Je suis une belle attraction alors »

Plusieurs pirates en bon civilisés, n'ayant pas eu une femme pour se détendre depuis un long moment, commencèrent à faire des remarques plus que salaces envers l'impératrice. La rousse ne comprenait pas vraiment tout et personne ne voulait lui expliquer cette partie. Elle avait bien essayé de demander à Shiryū une fois de lui expliquer, celui-ci lui avait dit de demander à Sadie et une chose était sûre pour elle. Plus jamais, elle ne lui demanderait quoi que ce soit, même si grâce à ça, elle était à présent insensible à la douleur physique.

Le temps passé avec la gardienne l'avait plutôt traumatisé. Hancock répondit aux pirates qui s'excitèrent encore plus et commencèrent à insulter le directeur. Celui-ci qui n'avait pas fait de démonstration plus tôt décida qu'il fallait en faire une. Ren courut auprès de Shiryū. En voyant le poison entourer le corps de Magellan, ça aussi elle avait eu le droit d'y goûter. Un corps qui ne ressent plus la douleur et qui ne craint plus le poison. C'était plutôt pratique pour survivre dans Impel Down quand on ne pouvait pas battre un seul pirate. Quoique la rousse voulait espérer pouvoir battre quelques pirates du niveau 1 et 2 même si elle avait quelque doute sur le 2.

Magellan utilisa son pouvoir à l'opposé de sa cellule. Ren soupira de soulagement avant de voir Hancock se retourner, elle s'approcha pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire. C'était sa spécialité, écouter en discrétion. Hancock annonça à Ace que son frère était ici et qu'il était venu pour le sauver. Ren fronça des sourcils, on ne lui avait pas dit que personne ne pouvait enter ou sortir sans l'autorisation du directeur ?

Le bouquant cessa et Hancock se tut avant de se retourner pour repartir en direction de l'ascenseur. Magellan lui dit qu'elle pouvait parler tranquillement mais elle avait déjà terminé. Il demanda si son vice-directeur avait entendu quelque chose mais rien. La rousse hésitait, elle devait peut-être dire à Magellan que cette femme avait introduit un pirate ici.

-« Oi ! Ce qui tu m'as est vrai ? »

-« Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir, ah je sais, il avait peur que tu sois encore colère pour ça » Dit Hancock avant de partir définitivement

La rousse soupira, elle appréciait Ace et son histoire sur ses frères lui avaient énormément plu mais elle n'était pas idiote au point de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait ici pour les autres personnes qu'elle. Son frère ici cela signifiait que soit il allait être exécuté après que Magellan l'ait enfermé, soit tué direct par ce dernier. Elle sortit de la cellule et regarda le brun qui était complètement paniqué. Elle n'allait pas lui demander la suite de son histoire tout de suite.

Shiryū regarda la rousse en comprenant très bien ce qu'il se passait en ce moment dans sa tête. Il ne fut absolument pas surpris de la voir partir en courant mais toujours dans une énorme discrétion presque à croire qu'on lui avait fait mangé le fruit du silence. Il regarda ensuite le second commandant de Barbe Blanche. Si ce rookie arrivait à surmener Magellan, celui-ci sera contraint de le libérer et là…cela risquait d'être drôle.

**Des avis chères lectrices ? :D**


	3. Petite fleur vient aider le chewing-gum

**夢を作れ ****~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 3 : Petite fleur vient aider le chewing-gum à sortir l'allumette cassée**

Le commandant de la flotte de Barbe Blanche était totalement torturé de l'intérieur. Il voulait savoir si son frère était vraiment là, si oui que quelqu'un le fasse sortir, si non, qu'on le lui dise clairement. Il ne restait que quelques heures avant son exécution et encore moins de temps avant son transfert. Les gardes qui avait été envoyés pour garder sa cellule n'avaient rien voulu lui dire. Il allait finir par perdre la tête littéralement avant de la perdre physiquement.

-« Petite fleur solitaire... »

-« …demande de l'aide pour bouger dans la vase… »

-« …la vase est bien rempli et Dieu la surveille… »

-« …si la pluie pouvait tomber et que l'araignée pouvait faire peur à dieu… »

-« …la petite fleur irait auprès d'une allumette cassée à cause d'un chewing-gum… »

-« …Chewing-gun s'est emmêlé dans une grosse tignasse qui fait de son mieux pour le recomposer… »

-« …Petite fleur solitaire veut sortir de la vase avec du feu ! »

Le brun grogna ne comprenant absolument rien au message. Il avait comprit que Ren demandait de l'aide, qu'elle voulait sortir mais le reste lui était passé au-dessus de la tête. Le commandant regarda Shiryū qui soupira avant de se lever…il se sentait vexé là ! L'ancien gardien avait comprit et pas lui ! Un autre pirate se leva avant d'ouvrir sa cellule sous le regard surpris des deux gardiens. Ils pestèrent contre Ren. On sentait l'habitude…

-« Petite fleur solitaire à besoin de l'allumette cassée maintenant, informe que chewing-gun remonte avec sa chevelure et quelques grenouilles après avoir reprit de la forme ! »

Bordel, un traducteur c'était trop demandé pour Ace ? Entre son frère et les codes des pirates, son cerveau saturait là. C'est qui le chewing-gun et cette chevelure quoi ?

Les gardiens ordonnèrent au prisonnier de retourner dans sa cellule celui-ci fit mine d'avoir peur en reculant vers la cellule de Shiryū. Il se baissa avant de balancer trois pierres sur tous les Denden mushi qui se retournèrent vers le mur comme un bug. Le nombre de pierre aussi c'était des codes ? Ace allait vraiment devenir dingue. Il entendit les deux gardiens s'effondrer au sol Shiryū les avaient assommés.

-« Bon l'allumette tu attends sagement la petite fleur » Dit le prisonnier en retournant dans sa cellule

Attend…c'était lui l'allumette ? Donc en gros son message demandait à Shiryū et ce type de supprimer les gardiens et les denden mushi pour … pour quoi d'abord … minutes, cassé par un chewing-gun, c'est Luffy le chewing-gun ? Ren avait entendu Hancock ? Si oui, alors le message signifiait qu'elle allait les aider à sortir. Mais elle était sérieuse ? Ace comprit que oui, vu que la petite fleur en question arriva devant sa cellule. Elle était essoufflée, elle avait fait combien de niveau avant de trouver son frère ?

-« Luffy-kun va remonter avec Ivan-chan »

Ivan ? Genre Ivankov le révolutionnaire ?

-« Ça fait un moment que je sais où est le niveau 5.5, les gens, ils racontent des histoires assez sympas là-bas puis c'est plus détendu que dans les cellules »

Ren ouvrit la porte de la cellule puis s'approcha d'Ace avant de prendre une clé en cire. Elle avait plus eu du mal à retrouver le bon prisonnier que de trouver le frère d'Ace. Cette dernière le libéra puis alla libérer Jimbei. Ils étaient tous les deux surpris. Impel Down…un enfer sur terre…un cirque oui !

-« Ren, fais attention, Magellan n'aura pas de pitié » Prévint un pirate en sortant accompagné d'autres

-« J'ai le droit ? » Demanda la rousse

-« Tu es assez grande pour décider si tu veux risquer ta peau à voir le soleil que tu veux tant voir ou rester ici en gentille fille » Dit Shiryū

La rousse sourit, ouais … il s'en doutait, elle n'avait aucun instinct de survie de toute façon. Ace se massa les tempes, depuis le temps qu'il voulait faire ça. Bon, point positif, il était détaché pas encore libre mais ça ne saurait tarder, Jimbei était un bon allié et la gamine devait bien connaître Impel Down … point négatif, Luffy était vraiment venu et apparemment n'était pas en bon état. Plusieurs prisonniers sortirent de leurs cellules.

-« On va couvrir la petite fleur ! »

-« Hey Portgas, si tu veux bien accomplir notre dernière volonté »

Ren haussa un sourcil ne comprenant pas bien.

-« Sans problème »

-« Prends soins d'la p'tite fleur, elle va s'faire bouffer toute crue d'hors c'te gamine ! »

Ace sourit, ouais des pirates mêmes féroces et qui veulent la peau de son Oyagi pouvaient être attendris ou prendre de la pitié pour une gamine malchanceuse. La rousse leva les yeux aux cieux, à croire que tous les malheurs du monde lui tombaient dessus.

-« En avant ! »

Les pirates chargèrent avec Ren, Ace et Jimbei au milieu du troupeau. Shiryū sourit, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Magellan ne l'appelle au secours.

**OOOOoooooOOOO**

-« Luffy ! »

L'appelé se retourna et sauta presque sur son ainé qui l'avait enfin rattrapé. Ivankov l'avait prévenu que son frère le rejoindrait grâce à Ren. Ace regarda le révolutionnaire et comprit enfin qui était le chevelu, niveau créativité les pirates pouvaient repasser. Ils avaient presque atteint la porte de sortie. Une information comme quoi Shiryū aurait été libéré avait été intercepté. Ce dernier ayant fait plus de dégâts coté gardien que coté évadé.

-« Ren-san ! »

La rousse tourna la tête vers l'homme-poisson.

-« Comment allons-nous faire pour ouvrir la porte de la justice ? »

-« Pourquoi l'ouvrir ? »

-« Il faut sortir de là ! »

-« On est pas obligé de passer par le courant de la marine »

Jimbei aussi un sourcil.

-« Bah si on va dans le courant on va soit à Enies loby soit à Marinford, de ce qu'on m'a rapporter en histoire c'est pas l'endroit favoris des pirates »

-« Oui mais… »

-« Si on fais le tour de la prison, il y a un courant qui permet au navire de directement partir vers des îles »

Ace avait entendu toute la conversion avec Luffy et son ami Bon-clay.

-« Comment tu sais ça ? T'es jamais sortie de la prison, non ? » Demanda Ace

-« Y'a quelques livres et des plans dans le bureau de Mag', je les ai tellement relus que j'dois les connaître par cœur. Il faut pouvoir approvisionner la prison sans vider les autres îles de la marine… »

Effectivement, décidemment, les pirates enfermés à Impel Dow devenaient des savants fous ou quoi ? Le brun regarda autour de lui … mouais … peut-être uniquement ceux qui avait été en contact avec la rousse.

-« Le problème c'est … que j'ai pas appris à nager moi » Dit la jeune fille

-« T'inquiète pas, on sait pas nager non plus » Rassura Ace, même si c'était indépendant de leur volonté

-« On va voler un navire, il doit y en avoir pas mal par ici ! » Dit Jimbei

Les pirates arrivèrent à la porte. Il y avait effectivement plusieurs navires, mais était occupé à tout autre chose. Elle observa le ciel, les nuages cachaient le soleil qu'elle voulait tant voir mais elle était quand même heureuse. Elle regarda ensuite l'océan, c'était un spectacle magnifique pour elle. Elle qui n'avait jamais vu le dehors. L'air frais souffla sur son visage. Ace abattit plusieurs gardes puis attrapa la main de la rousse pour la tirer, il l'avait bien vu rêvasser, mais pour lui, elle aurait tout le temps de regarder le ciel et l'océan quand ils seront hors de danger.

Une fois sur le navire, la rousse s'amusa même à courir partout pour visiter ce qu'on appelait un navire. Luffy osa demander si elle avait toute sa tête et Ace lui répondit qu'elle avait toujours plus de tête que lui. Le mugiwara ne put que rire à l'insinuation de son frère. Ils levèrent les voilent et un bon « Hell winks » aida le navire à s'écarter rapidement du port et du dragon de Magellan. Au même moment un autre navire acosta à Impel Down. Le directeur grogna avant de voir l'intrus qui profanait les lieux.

Plusieurs navires voulurent poursuivre les évadés mais un bon Hiken d'Ace élimina vite la menace. Jimbei faisait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur ce que lui décrivait la rousse. Elle lui expliquer dans les moindres détails les souvenirs du plan qu'elle avait vu. Le triton vira à tribord et le navire fut prit dans un courant marin qui accéléra la vitesse du navire.

Ils s'éloignaient d'Impel Down, une fois la prison devenu de la taille d'un doigt tous les évadés s'autorisèrent à souffler. Luffy et Bon-clay se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre trop heureux de s'en être sortit vivant. Pendant qu'Ivankov ne revenait toujours pas qu'ils soient sortis aussi facilement. Ace lui se laissa glisser au sol, il n'avait même plus la force pour aller faire la morale à son frère. Et s'il avait été emmené à Marinford, il l'aurait suivit jusque là-bas ? Une ampoule s'éclaira dans la tête d'Ace.

-« Ren ! »

-« Présente ! »

-« J'm'en doute, tu as visité le navire ? »

-« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, il est trop bien ! Y'a pleins de trucs que j'avais jamais vus et… »

-« Tu me diras après, il y a un denden mushi genre longue portée ? »

-« Dans le mat » Bouda un peu la rousse

Ace alla au mat et prit l'escargophone avant de composer un numéro qu'il s'était forcé à apprendre par cœur. Après une longue sonnerie quelqu'un décrocha enfin le denden mushi.

_-« Qui est le con qui n'a pas compris qu'il fallait pas appeler ! On prépare une attaque surprise attendu ! »_

Bon ouais…il s'en doutait…

-« Euh…j'étais pas au courant… »

L'escargophone resta figé et ouvrit sa bouche montrant que la personne devant l'appareil venait d'avoir un bug. Ace aurait bien charrié Haruta mais il sentait d'ici l'aura menaçante du premier commandant. Ce dernier arracha le denden mushi vu que celui-ci changea de coupe.

_-« Bordel Ace, ils t'ont forcé à nous contacter pour faire pression, yoi ? »_

-« Même sous la torture j'aurais jamais fais ça ! »

Le brun regarda derrière lui en sentant une présence, la rousse était vraiment flippante à se déplacer en silence. Celle-ci observa le Denden Mushi, elle en avait vu plusieurs à Impel Down mais ce qui l'intéressait devait les personnes de l'autre coté.

_-« T'es où merde ? On est deux doigts d'attaquer Marinford là, yoi ! »_

-« J'suis pas là-bas, quand je vous aurez en face, je vous expliquerais comment j'ai réussi à sortir d'Impel Down en attendant sortez de Marinford je sais même pas où je suis »

_-« Ok on se calme »_

Il eut un silence, Marco devait sans doute donner les ordres et prévenir Oyagi pour faire demi-tour. Ren, elle, continuait d'observer le Denden mushi qui suait en voyant les yeux pétillants de la rousse. C'est vrai que d'être fixé par les yeux rouges sanglants d'une fille avec des cheveux de la même couleur pouvait déstabiliser la première fois. Le brun donna une pichenette à la petite fleur qui mit sa main sur son front.

-« Arrêtes tu vas faire peur au Denden »

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu dis? »_

-« Pas à toi, une gamine trop curieuse, sinon c'est bon ? »

_-« Yep on change de cap, dis-moi à peu près les directions et comment est foutu Impel Down que j'essaye de calculer un zone où on pourra vous chopper »_

Ouais bah là…il lui en demandait un peu trop le phœnix, il n'avait absolument pas fait gaffe par où il était allé, un peu trop occupé à détruire des navires trop collants et ne connaissait absolument pas Impel Down.

-« J'ai pas suivi le trajet »

_-« Et y a pas une personne qui peut me décrire tout ça ? »_

Ace fit mine de réfléchir, avant de se souvenir de la rousse derrière lui.

-« Yep, y a, j'te passe la gamine elle va te dire tout ce qu'elle a fait, évite de lui donner envie de poser des questions sinon ça va durer longtemps ou dis-lui que tu lui raconteras une histoire sur le navire »

Ren bouda, elle avait parfaitement entendu le brun. Elle avait quand même 16 ans ! Mais elle prit quand même avec joie le Denden mushi et commença à redire les mots qu'elle avait dits à Jimbei. Puis lui dit ce que l'homme-poisson avait fait en écoutant ses indications. La rousse entendit le blond noter tout ce qu'elle disait puis arrêta de parler quand elle eut fini.

_-« Merci la miss, on n'est pas loin, essayez de ne pas trop bouger le rafiot, on pourra mieux parler quand on vous aura tous en face, yoi »_

Ace sourit avant de reprendre le relais.

-« J'vous attends…faut que je m'excuse… »

_-« Si tu t'excuses pour autre chose que de nous avoir inquiétés j'te jure que tu vas goûter à mes serres Ace ! » Dit Marco avant de raccrocher_

Ouais…il allait réviser son discours avant de parler, pas que les serres de Marco n'étaient pas agréable mais … si un peu ! Ace se rassit au sol puis vit Ren s'asseoir en face de lui comme lorsqu'il était à Impel Down. Arf, ça sentait le « j'ai pas eu la suite de comment t'es devenu commandant ».

-« Ça te dérange que je recommence du début ? Que j'économise ma salive »

-« Non pas du tout ! »

-« Super Lu' tu viens que j'te raconte tout ce que j'ai pas pu te dire à Alabasta ! »

Le petit frère du poing ardent ne se fit pas dire deux fois et s'installa à coté de la rousse. Ace avait devant lui deux gosses, les yeux pétillants comme des fous qui attendaient son histoire. Amusant. Il recommença son récit à partir du moment où il avait quitté son village.

**Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews et je vous dis à Vendredi :D**


	4. Petite fleur visite l'inconnu

**Merci beaucoup à ce qui ont mit la fic en favoris :D**

**alanachantelune : Merci beaucoup ta review ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que la fic te plaise et que tu me donne ton avis superbe adjectif ^o^ je te laisse alors te rafraichir avec ce nouveau chapitre**

**Je vous informe aussi que j'ai totalement fini l'écriture de la fic :D il n'y a donc aucune inquiétude, elle sera posté à chaque fois en tant et en heure !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et place au chapitre 4**

**夢を作れ ****~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 4 : Petite fleur visite l'inconnu**

Le Moby Dick sortit d'un seul coup de la mer impressionnant Ren et coupant Ace dans son histoire. « Enfin » Pensa Ace, car il allait entamer la partie de l'histoire qui l'avait conduit à faire une connerie puis à se faire foutre à Impel Down. La rousse s'était approchée de la rambarde et regardait le navire les yeux brillants. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le visiter, voir qui était dessus et entendre les histoires de tout le monde. Mouais, il allait devoir faire gaffe que certains ne lui racontent pas du pipo. Une planche de bois fut mise entre les deux navires pour les relier. Ace eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'il était déjà à nouveau sur le sol suite au poids de plusieurs commandants qui s'étaient jetés sur lui.

-« Ace bordel fais plus jamais » Pleura Haruta

-« J'te jure, tu recommences, c'est moi qui te la tranche ta tête » Ajouta Vista appuyé de Namur et Izou

-« Désolé du mouron les mecs, j'peux me relever ? »

Les commandants laissèrent le brun se redresser et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au pont du Moby Dick. Barbe Blanche l'attendait et à coté de lui se trouvait Marco … Ace resta bloqué plusieurs minutes pour vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas.

-« T'en fais une tête, yoi » Rigola Marco qui s'attendait justement à cette tête

-« Euh…je crois que je vois des fantômes »

-« Tu m'enterre déjà ? T'es dur, mon pote ! »

-« Et j'entends des voix »

-« Ace…si tu n'étais pas parti aussi vite ce jour-là tu aurais su que Thatch était entre la vie et la mort, il est resté dans le coma pendant plusieurs mois et comme par hasard il se réveille on se dit un petit article dans le journal te ferait comprendre mais toi tu te fais attrapé et foutre à Impel Down, yoi ! Ta tête aurait été mémorable sur l'échafaud de Marineford je pense » Expliqua le bras droit de l'empereur

-« T'as vraiment été imprudent ! » Grogna Thatch

-« Désolé… »

-« Attends-toi à voir ta part de butin me revenir » Rigola Thatch

-« Putain…c'est bon j'suis prêt à faire un vol plané de votre baffe, père ! » Dit Ace heureux

L'empereur rigola.

-« Je ne vais pas te frapper alors qu'il y a une gamine derrière toi »

Le brun fronça les sourcils comme les commandants qui avaient accompagné Ace. Il se retourna et vit derrière lui Ren, les yeux plus brillants que jamais. Les étoiles à côtés c'est de la camelote ! Les commandants sautèrent d'un bond, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu les suivre. Pourtant ils avaient attention, afin de trier qui restait sur le bateau de la marine et qui venait sur le Moby Dick comme Luffy. Bon-clay avait voulu rester avec Ivankovet repartir pour Newkama Land.

-« C'est quoi cette gamine ? » Demanda Izou plutôt surpris

-« Ren ! Enchantée ! » Dit la rousse en regardant Izou fixement

-« Ace, elle me fait flipper c'te gosse à me regarder comme ça »

-« Elle est juste amatrice d'histoire de pirate, t'inquiète pas et c'est en partie grâce à elle que je suis là…et vous aussi »

Marco s'avança vers la rousse qui lui avait parlé au Denden Mushi, c'est vrai qu'à entendre comment elle décrivait chaque chose, on aurait presque cru un roman. Avantage, on était plongé complètement et il avait parfaitement pu voir comment était Impel Down et ses eaux.

-« On s'est parlé au denden la miss, merci de la description, yoi »

-« De rien ! » Dit Ren en retenant le reste de sa phrase

Ace sourit avant de s'avancer vers le blond et de passer son bras autour de son cou.

-« C'est un, « raconte-moi une histoire de piraterie » discret, j'y ai eu le droit à Impel Down » Sourit le brun

-« Impel Down ? Attends, cette gamine était à ton niveau ? »

-« Moi aussi j'ai été surpris » Soupira Ace en se souvenant parfaitement de l'histoire de la rousse

Ren haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant. Elle en avait vu passé des pirates à Impel Down et il y en avait de toutes les sortes. Elle était loin d'être l'espèce la plus rare de cette prison.

-« Ace explique-nous donc un peu »

-« Ouais, alors après avoir…hum…pas fait gaffe contre Teach… »

-« Dit simplement que t'as perdu » Soupira Marco

-« J'ai été emmené à Impel Down où j'ai passé un moment au niveau 1 car Garps voulait me parler » Continua Ace en ignorant le blond

-« Du coup j'suis descendu avant » fit Jimbei

-« Ouais à pas beaucoup près, après on m'a mis au niveau 6 et là, il y avait Ren »

La rousse s'avança en souriant à la limite de dire « présente ». Le blond et les autres membres observèrent un instant la rousse avant de demander la suite à Ace.

-« Magellan la cherchait mais elle s'était planquée bref passons les détails inutiles, elle m'a demandé une histoire, vous n'imaginez pas mon choc de voir une gamine de 16 ans à Impel Down et étant totalement inconnue de moi et Jimbei »

-« Si elle n'a que 16 ans, t'es mal placé pour la traiter de gamine » Défendit Thatch

Ren hocha de la tête.

-« Bref après une histoire, j'ai demandé qui elle était, Ren peux-tu faire ton CV, que je boive un peu, on m'a trop fais parler depuis hier »

La rousse s'avança devant le capitaine très silencieusement ce qui en surprit plus d'un. Elle se mit au garde à vous.

-« Ren, jeune fille de 16 ans presque 17 ! Née à West Blue, mère inconnue mais morte en couches, ensuite j'ai été amenée à Impel Down par l'amiral Sakazuki quand j'avais 7 mois, il m'y a amené car je pourrai servir de moyen de pression contre mon père qui serait un pirate, j'sais pas qui c'est. Ça c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Donc j'ai grandis à Impel Down, principalement au niveau 6, j'ai eu pour tuteur Shiryū, Magellan et pas mal de pirates du niveau 6 ! Mon nom vient des pirates car j'suis comme une petite fleur pure qui a poussée dans de la vase noire ! Capacité spéciale : Shiryū m'a appris à être discrète ! »

-« Et s'en est flippant » Appuya Izou

-« Pendant qu'il m'a appris ça, il m'a dit que j'avais développé le haki d'observation du coup j'suis forte pour écouter »

-« La parfaite voleuse » Rigola Haruta

-« J'suis insensible à la douleur »

-« Hein ? » Ça c'était Ace qui apprenait quelque chose

-« J'ai passé plusieurs mois avec Sadie…j'l'ai senti passer mais maintenant je sens pu rien, même quand on m'arrache la peau »

Le brun serra les dents…il nota dans sa tête un autre nom qui passerait au bûcher après Akainu.

-« Les poisons marchent pas sur moi et vu que Luffy y est passé aussi, j'peux être sûre que sur lui non plus ça ne marche pas beaucoup »

Ace avisa son classement, il commencerait par Magellan ensuite Akainu puis Sadie. Le chef avait touché deux trucs.

-« Autres choses ? » Demanda Marco

-« J'suis pour les remerciements et j'adore écouter les histoires des pirates ! »

-« Message subliminale : Racontez-moi quelque chose » Traduit Ace en voyant que la rousse ne perdait pas le nord

Certains pirates rigolèrent face au comportement de Ren mais les commandants et le capitaine du navire ne trouvait pas ça très drôle. Une gamine avait vécu dans l'enfer sur terre depuis quasi sa naissance alors qu'elle n'avait commis aucun crime. La rousse regarda Ace afin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi les commandants ne réagissaient pas. Le blond s'avança vers la jeune fille avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-« Je suppose qu'on la garde, yoi ? » Demanda Marco

-« J'ai promis aux prisonniers qui ont fait diversion » Répondit Ace

-« Sans problème mon fils, mais nous allons devoir parler de ton comportement avec les commandants » Accepta Barbe Blanche

-« Je m'en doute »

Le brun regardait le sol, il savait qu'échouer dans sa mission ne l'aiderait pas à se faire pardonner du fait qu'il était partis sans autorisation.

-« Nous verrons en fonction de ta punition si nous confions l'enfant à la seconde division ou une autre division »

-« D'accord »

Ren regarda Ace avant de regarder l'empereur, elle devait l'avouer, même s'il n'était pas la personne la plus grande qu'elle avait vue. Il était le plus impressionnant de tous. Elle observa ensuite le reste de l'équipage mais surtout l'allure du navire. Celui-ci était énorme, beaucoup plus gros que le navire de marin sur lequel ils s'étaient échappés. La rousse fixa ensuite une porte qui semblait la narguer. Elle regarda un instant le blond qui se trouvait à coté d'elle, il s'était retourné vers le commandant de la seconde division, elle haussa alors les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte en toute discrétion pour commencer son exploration.

-« Et il faudrait pas rechercher le père de la gamine, yoi ? »

-« Comment ? Même Shiryū ne savait qui c'était, Akainu n'a rien voulu dire »

-« Des tests sanguins ? » Proposa Meli, l'infirmière en chef

-« Y a beaucoup de pirates répertoriés dans nos bases de données ? » Soupira Ace

-« … »

-« Et dans celle de la marine ? »

Ace se retourna en voyant que la personne qui avait gentiment proposé l'idée était son crétin de frère. Il avait son sourire débile aux lèvres, l'idée n'était pas bête sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas accès à cette base.

-« Comptes pas sur moi pour demandé au vieux » Grogna Ace

Luffy blêmit…ouais il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

-« On fera une mission d'infiltration plus tard pour récupérer des données, en attendant on peut déjà rechercher quels pirates connus auraient pu avoir un gosse il y a 17 ans » Dit Thatch

-« On va commencer par les Yonkou, ça nous fait que Kaido et le roux…à moins que…père vous n'avez rien fait, pas vrai ? » Demanda Vista

-« Il y a 17 ans, non, puis je l'aurai su si j'avais eu un enfant ! » Démentit l'empereur

-« Bah…si ça se trouve, la mère n'a pas pu prévenir le père ets'est faite chopper par la marine, c'est triste à dire mais c'est pas facile de contacter des pirates encore plus s'ils sont connus » Dit Ace

-« Je confirme ! » Bouda Luffy en pensant à Shanks

L'équipage soupira, c'était un vrai casse-tête. Marco voulut poser une question à la rousse mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant qu'elle avait disparue.

-« Elle est passée où la gamine, yoi ? »

Tout le monde regarda dans la même direction que le blond, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu partir. Décidemment sa discrétion était presque effrayante. Un bruit sourd fit sursauter tout l'équipage, Ace haussa un sourcil avant de rentrer dans le navire suivi de la plupart des commandants et quelques hommes. La rousse venait de se faire écraser par plusieurs tonneaux mal empilés. Izou ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quel moment elle était rentrée, surtout que la porte grinçait, il l'aurait entendu normalement. Le brun rit avant de déplacer la marchandise, le blond l'aida et remit Ren sur ses pieds.

-« Pour le coup ta discrétion reste à revoir »

Ren ne releva même pas la remarque préférant se tapoter son dos pour être sûre qu'il soit intact. Fallait dire que les tonneaux n'étaient pas légers du tout ! La rousse regarda les commandants qui la fixaient comme si elle venait d'un autre monde. Elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

-« Euh… »

-« Comment t'as fais pour rentrer ?! » Demanda Thatch plus que choqué

-« Merci…je suis pas le seul à me poser la question » Soupira Vista

-« Bah j'suis passée par la porte…c'est si bizarre que ça ? » Demanda la rousse au brun

-« Tu fais pas de bruit, c'est ça qui est bizarre » Expliqua Ace

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Elle le remarque même pas, c'est ça qui est grave »

Izou fut appuyé par plusieurs pirates qui lui donnèrent raison. Elle n'y pouvait rien, on lui avait appris à rester discrète.

-« D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es rentrée comme ça, yoi ? » Demanda Marco

Ace se frappa la main contre le visage, pour le coup, le commandant de la première division n'était pas très intelligent. La rousse retrouva ses yeux pétillants et regarda le blond.

-« Pour explorer ! »

Il n'avait pas douté à un seul moment de cette réponse. Ren se retourna et regarda Ace fixement comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Le brun regarda à son tour l'enfant se demandant bien ce qu'elle voulait. Puis il comprit en voyant ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles.

-« Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris, tu veux la fin de l'histoire »

-« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

-« Bah après, en attendant faut que j'aille recevoir ma punition »

Ace tira Ren en dehors du navire pour la ramener sur le pont. Les autres pirates le suivirent puis Marco donna ses indications pour quitter ces eaux maudites. La rousse s'assit par terre à coté d'Ace qui regardait son père. Le temps que Marco donne la bonne direction et les commandants se réuniraient en vue de tout le monde pour donner sa punition au brun.


	5. Petite fleur rencontre une eau ivre

**Lena : Merci pour ta review :D je suis contente que la fic de plaise autant que Renarde de feu. J'ai aussi une autre fic qui est en cours de préparation :) donc ne t'inquiète pas mais avant il faut finir celle-ci ^o^ enfin à poster, car moi en écriture je l'ai terminé !**

**Naoli : Merci toi aussi j'espère que la fic va continuer à te plaire :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont mit en favoris la fic ^^**

**夢を作れ ****~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 5 : Petite fleur rencontre une eau ivre**

Interdit de mission pendant 3 mois et réduction de sa part de butin.

Ace s'en tirait plutôt bien, il avait pensé que cette fois son père le foutrait à la porte mais ce dernier avait parfaitement fait comprendre au brun qu'il n'avait pas à penser quelque chose d'aussi absurde. Une bonne baffe qui avait coûté à la pauvre rousse à coté de lui de prendre le bain de mer avec Ace. Point positif pour elle, maintenant elle savait nager, finalement elle avait eu un instinct de survie en bougeant et avait pu aider Ace à regagner le navire. Même si elle avait bien paniqué, tout le monde l'avait compris en voyant l'adolescente trembler de peur après la baignade.

Ce qui valut un regard réprobateur de tout le monde à Barbe Blanche qui s'était excusé en disant ne pas avoir voulu viser la rousse. Luffy avait demandé à ce qu'on le ramène à Shabaody mais Rayleigh, on ne sait comment avait réussi à le localiser et avait alors demandé rejoindre l'île des amazones. Le futur roi des pirates semblaient avoir besoin d'entrainement. Et le journal du lendemain avait confirmé à Ace qu'il n'entendrait pas parler de son frère avant longtemps. Ivankov était retourné sur Newkama land mais avait laissé son numéro de denden mushi à Ren.

Cette dernière avait été intégrée temporairement à la première division. Temporairement oui, car d'abord, la rousse n'allait pas en mission, elle voguait donc entre la première et une autre division quand ceux-ci était en mission. Ensuite une fois la punition d'Ace finie elle intègrerait officiellement la seconde division. Officiellement, car toujours, elle n'irait pas en mission, sauf pour des missions basique. Barbe Blanche la trouvait beaucoup trop gringalette pour risquer sa vie en mission. Il voulait avant tout qu'on l'entraine un peu même si celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir savoir se battre.

L'empereur acceptait qu'elle participe uniquement aux missions d'infiltrations au vu de sa discrétion. Certaines missions périlleuses étaient aussi discutables, si un commandant était présent et que celui faisait attention à la gamine uniquement. Même si cette dernière se moquait un peu des missions, ce qui l'intéressait avant tout c'était d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et surtout de les voir. Le lendemain de leur évasion, les nuages avaient quitté le ciel et elle avait pu voir le soleil. Elle avait passé toute la matinée, résultat : elle avait passé toute l'après-midi une serviette humide sur les yeux et un bloc de glace sur la nuque. On n'a pas idée de fixer le soleil aussi longtemps ...

Et ce fut encore pire quand elle vit Marco se transformer en phœnix. Une fois que le blond avait reprit son apparence humaine, elle s'était jeté sur lui et avait demandé une chose : se retransformer et l'amener plus près du soleil. Le blond avait été obligé de lui raconter les légendes sur les phœnix ainsi que le « comment il avait mangé son fruit du démon » pour lui faire oublier l'idée de s'approcher du soleil. Il avait quand même été forcé de lui faire une petite balade sur son dos. Ouais, pas facile de résister à une moue de chien battu d'une gamine qui essaye de découvrir le monde pour la première fois. Il avait même dû lui promettre qu'à une heure fixe il l'emmènerait faire un tour quand il était à bord.

A présent, l'équipage accueillait Shanks. Ce dernier avait demandé à parler au capitaine qui voulait aussi lui dire sa façon de penser quand au fait de les couvrir face à Kaidou. Ren sous les ordres des commandants s'était un peu reculée derrière Ace près à contrer le Haki du roux pour éviter qu'elle s'évanouisse. Même si le brun avait assuré aux autres, qu'une gamine éduquée dans l'enfer qu'était Impel Down au niveau 6 ne devait pas ressentir le Haki.

-« Le roux arrive ! »

Plusieurs pirates s'évanouirent sur le chemin du roux. Ren, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de voir le Yonkō et s'approcha avant de passer la tête sur le coté d'Ace. Si ce dernier n'avait pas son haki en alerte il aurait à nouveau sursauté en voyant la rousse aussi près. Le brun grogna et essaya de faire reculer Ren pendant Shanks arrivait en face de Barbe Blanche, il s'excusa puis sourit avant de lancer un regard à l'ainé de Luffy.

-« Content de te voir en vie Ace » Dit le roux

-« Désolé de l'inquiétude »

L'empereur répondit par un sourire avant de fixer la jeune fille qu'Ace tentait désespérément de faire reculer. Cette petite lui rappelait bizarrement Luffy. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Barbe Blanche, bien sûr, il avait ramené de quoi boire. Il se versa un verre avant d'envoyer la bouteille au vieil homme.

-« Je ne t'avais rien demandé pour Kaido »

-« Au plaisir… »

-« Sale gosse, pour qui tu te prends »

-« Pour un homme libre de ses choix »

-« Gwararararah l'excuse est valable »

-« Mais comment avez-vous réussi à sauver Ace d'Impel Down ? Je pensais que vous choisiriez d'attaquer à Marinford »

Barbe Blanche but quelques gorgées avant de répondre :

-« Il est sorti tout seul »

Shanks s'étouffa avec son saké. Il savait qu'Ace était fort, mais même lui n'arriverait pas à sortir d'Impel Down sans aide. Le roux voulut regarder le brun mais se retrouva en face de deux yeux rouges brillants. Le Yonkō sursauta légèrement, il avait retiré son haki mais bon, il ne pensait pas qu'il était sourd à ce point. De plus, l'enfant était trop prêt à son goût.

-« Euh…tu veux quelque chose ? »

Les commandants soupirèrent, c'était LA question à ne pas poser…car oui, ils y étaient pratiquement tous passés, et certains à des heures pas possibles. Ren n'avait pas arrêté de demander des histoires et quand elle commençait à demander, cela était trèèèèèèèès long. L'adolescente voulut demander quelque chose mais elle se prit un coup sur la tête de la part d'Ace.

-« Non mais ça suffit ! Désolé Oyagi » Dit Ace en tirant Ren pour la ramener là où il était plus tôt

Shanks lança un regard à son rival…étrange…

-« Une petite nouvelle…elle n'est pas un peu jeune ? »

-« Dixit celui qui était apprenti sur le navire de Roger ! »

-« J'avais au moins 16 ans ! »

-« Elle en a 16 » Défendit Marco

-« 17 » Corrigea la rousse

Tout le monde regarda Ren même Ace…il n'avait pas rêvé il y a deux semaines quand elle s'était présentée, non ?

-« Et depuis quand ? » Demanda Thatch

-« Hier ! »

Et une deuxième bosse pour la rousse sauf que cette fois le blond avait été plus rapide.

-« On réglera ça une fois le roux parti, yoi »

-« Mais non, je vous en prie, continuez » Rigola Shanks

Marco répondit à l'empereur par un regard noir, l'envie de lui en foutre une était aussi bien présente mais cela risquait d'être dur de calmer ses hommes après. Ace soupira puis attrapa le bras de Ren qu'il avait senti bougé. Elle ne lui ferait pas le coup deux fois celle-là, oh non !

-« Elle est marrante cette gamine, où tu l'as trouvé ? » Dit Shanks en pointant l'enfant et en regardant Barbe Blanche

-« Elle vient d'Impel Down »

Le roux fronça les sourcils, une gamine pareille ? Il activa son haki, i

Il ne sentait pas de grande menace venant de la jeune fille. De plus, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir entendu parler d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour se retrouver à Impel Down ?

-« Le roux ! » Appela Ace

-« Oui gamin ? »

-« Puisque tu tiens tant à nous rendre des services, tu veux pas aider ? »

-« Ace… » Soupira le blond en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire

C'est vrai que le brun n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa patience et cela faisait deux semaines que les résultats sanguins de Ren tournaient en rond. Impossible de retrouver ses géniteurs, pourtant il avait pu récupérer les données de la marine.

-« C'est-à-dire ? »

-« On essaye de retrouver son père ! »

-« Vu le nombre d'hommes sur cette planète ça doit pas être facile » Rigola le roux

Ace regarda son père pour avoir son accord, il est vrai qu'un Yonkō pourrait aider à faire avancer cette quête. Il hocha de la tête pour montrer son accord, le brun s'approcha en tirant la rousse qui grognait en se demandant pourquoi il l'avait éloignée si c'était pour la rapprocher à nouveau. Le commandant de la première division les suivit de près, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

-« Elle a été emmenée quand elle était bébé à Impel Down, sa mère serait morte en couches et son père serait un pirate assez populaire pour que la marine veuille utiliser une gamine pour lui faire pression… »

Ace s'arrêta en voyant la tête choquée de Shanks…il aurait peut-être dû s'arrêter un peu avant. Le roux était resté bloqué à la première phrase du brun. Le brun lança un regard au blond qui lui fit parfaitement un « c'est ton idée, tu te demerdes, moi je surveille juste la gosse ». Il regarda ensuite son père qui l'ignora royalement en buvant. Tant pis…le brun prit le verre de Shanks avant de le lui balancer dessus.

-« Oh mon dieu ! » Hurla Shanks en sortant de son état second

-« Désolé, j'ai pas trouvé mieux » S'excusa Ace

-« T'inquiète c'est qu'un peu de saké, non mais…cette gamine a toujours été à Impel Down ? Il a fait quoi son père, il était le disciple de Roger ou quoi ? »

-« On aimerai bien savoir… »

-« Si je tiens le marine qui a eu cette idée… »

-« C'est Akainu… »

-« Pourquoi j'suis même pas surpris ? » Soupira le roux

L'empereur regarda à nouveau l'enfant et remarqua que celle-ci le fixait…tout à l'heure aussi, elle le fixait avec ces mêmes yeux, c'était assez effrayant.

-« Elle me veut quelque chose ? » Demanda le roux

-« Juste une histoire, on verra plus tard, alors le roux ? » Dit Marco

-« Je pense pas être d'une grande aide si elle ne connait rien, le seul moyen de savoir c'est d'aller interroger le principal responsable de sa vie en enfer »

Ouais mais non, trop de risques puis Ace avait déjà proposé l'idée que Marco avait tout de suite décliné en comprenant bien qu'il voulait surtout faire du barbecue d'amiral.

-« Où elle est née ? »

-« West blue »

-« Oh, j'viens de là-bas aussi ! » Sourit Shanks

-« On s'enfout de toi » Grogna le blond

Ren soupira, elle n'en avait rien à faire de retrouver son géniteur, elle avait vécu 17 ans sans le connaitre alors le retrouver ne l'importait que très peu voire pas du tout. Soit le père la rejetterait ce qui n'apporte vraiment rien soit, dans le meilleur des cas, elle pourrait entendre une bonne histoire de piraterie. Mais les membres de Barbe Blanche tenaient absolument à ce qu'elle connaisse ses géniteurs. Même Ace lui avait fait la réflexion après lui avoir raconté ses antécédents. Mouais, elle n'en avait toujours rien à faire mais tant pis.

-« Mais Marco, poulet d'amour, réfléchis, si elle est née là-bas je pourrais peut-être retrouver sa mère » Taquina Shanks

Le blond voulut montrer la façon dont il prenait le surnom que le roux venait de lui donner mais Ren s'accrocha à sa chemise. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Marco regarda la rousse qui souriait plus heureuse que jamais…ok…mais ça ne répondait pas vraiment à la question. Le brun sourit en voyant l'heure.

-« Sa balade Marco, c'est l'heure » Eclaircit le brun

-« Ren, y a le roux, j'vais pas t'emmener en balade maintenant » Soupira le blond

La rousse fronça les sourcils, alors oui mais non. Ok elle voulait bien ne rien dire et être gentille mais une promesse était une promesse. Surtout que la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas la tenir la concernait et en plus elle en n'avait rien à faire.

-« Mais t'as promis ! »

-« Je t'emmènerais après »

-« Mais c'est pas pareil après ! »

-« C'est pas négociable »

-« Mais j'en ai rien à faire de retrouver mon père moi ! »

Ace le sentait mal, la dernière fois qu'elle avait enchainé plus de trois phrases commençant par « mais » elle était partie bouder dans un coin et personne n'avait été capable de la retrouver. Elle n'était revenue que 3 jours après car elle avait faim. Impel Down et la pension alimentaire ne devait pas aller ensemble. Le brun se racla la gorge, ouais, il préférait que Marco craque que de devoir supporter une crise d'adolescence. Surtout venant d'une fille, c'est fou ce que c'était compliqué, ajoutons à ça que la gamine ne connait rien et passe son temps à tout vouloir …avec tout ça il n'avait même pas pu reprendre ses blagues avec Thatch.

-« Oyagi ! » Tenta Marco pour avoir du soutien

Il avait très bien compris que la rousse ne bronchait pas quand il s'agissait d'un ordre de l'empereur. A partir du moment où la personne faisait peur à Ren, elle ne disait plus rien et acceptait tout. Shiryū avait surement dû se faire respecter comme ça.

-« Désolé mon fils, mais tu lui as promis, nous pourrons finir sans toi »

Il n'y croyait pas ! Même son père était contre lui. Il regarda la rousse qui était un peu surprise du support de Barbe Blanche puis regarda le blond en souriant. C'est vrai que l'empereur n'avait jamais cherché à faire peur. Un moyen pour qu'elle arrête de mettre un mur de respect trop grand au goût de l'empereur. Marco soupira puis tira l'enfant de l'autre coté du navire, manquait plus que Shanks le voit se soumettre au caprice d'une enfant. Une fois à l'abri des regards il mit Ren sur son dos puis se transforma avant de s'envoler. Il sentit la jeune fille se caler contre ses plumes, elle aimait s'allonger sur le dos du phœnix pour regarder à la fois le ciel, les mers mais aussi l'horizon qui reliait les deux opposés. C'était un spectacle qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir et à présent elle ne s'en lassait pas ...

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	6. Petite fleur compte ses pétales

**Naoli : Et bien je suis super contente que tu adore autant la fic :) et merci d'avoir laisser ton avis je te laisse dévorer la suite !**

* * *

><p><strong>夢を作れ <strong>**~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 6 : Petite fleur compte ses pétales**

Quand Marco rentra sur le navire avec Ren, le roux était déjà partit. Tant mieux d'un coté, il n'aimait pas trop l'empereur. La rousse s'étira et voulut rentrer mais le blond l'attrapa par le col. Il n'avait pas oublié que la gamine leur avait caché son anniversaire et qu'elle allait devoir en parler avec tout le monde. Le commandant savait très bien que s'il la laissait filer, il n'était pas près de la retrouver. Ren se laissa trainer jusqu'au réfectoire où tout le monde attendait le repas. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, les pirates arrêtèrent leurs discussions et fixèrent Ren. Marco s'installa à la table des commandants et Ren alla s'installer à celle de la première division.

-« Ren, tu viens là » Ordonna Ace

La rousse soupira, la dernière fois qu'elle avait dû manger à la table des commandants c'est parce qu'elle avait grogné en disant qu'elle ne voulait pas retrouver son père. Résultat : chaque commandant et même Barbe Blanche lui avait fait la morale. Sauf que là, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait fait comme bêtise... La rousse s'installa entre Ace et Marco et attendit la première flèche.

-« Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire hier ? » Demanda Izou

Ren fronça les sourcils, c'était pour ça qu'elle devait venir ?

-« Euh…j'en vois pas l'intérêt… »

-« Comment ça t'en vois pas l'intérêt, c'est super important un anniversaire ! » Proclama Haruta

-« Ah bon ? Ça nous permet juste de savoir l'âge d'une personne, je vois pas en quoi ça doit se savoir »

Ok…ils avaient oublié le fait que la rousse venait d'Impel Down. Ils ne devaient surement pas sortir le gâteau et les cadeaux quand c'était son anniversaire là-bas.

-« Ren… un anniversaire, normalement, ça se fête, c'est un peu pour remercier la venue au monde de la personne, pour la remercier d'être née » Expliqua Marco

-« Ah bon ? » Dit Ren surprise

Ouais Impel Down n'avait pas sortit les cadeaux et le gâteau…

-« C'est un jour où tout le monde se réunit, on mange bien, y'a un gâteau où la personne dont c'est l'anniversaire doit souffler et y'a même des cadeaux ! » Ajouta Ace

Ren bouda, elle avait raté ça pendant 17 ans ! Les commandants sourirent en voyant que l'idée de cadeau devait bien plaire à l'adolescente. Ace ébouriffa les cheveux de sa protégée.

-« Bon, tu le savais pas alors exceptionnellement, on le fête aujourd'hui mais maintenant qu'on sait que c'était hier, on te le fera plus rater »

-« Alors je vais avoir des cadeaux ? » Demanda la rousse les yeux brillants

-« Ouais, enfin dans la mesure de ce qu'on a pu trouver pendant ta balade, d'ailleurs, Shanks ira à West blue pour avoir des infos sur ta mère et peut-être ton père »

-« C'est quoi mes cadeaux ? » Demanda la rousse qui n'écoutait pas

Le brun soupira de désespérations.

-« Un cadeau par division, sauf si certains veulent t'offrir un truc » Expliqua Vista

-« Cadeau ? »

-« Sale gosse » Grogna Ace

Ren trépignait d'impatience, les cadeaux avaient été choisis en express. Heureusement qu'il avait un stock de trucs sympas au cas où. La plupart des divisions avaient pensé à la même idée de cadeau. Des livres racontant des histoires sur plusieurs légendes ayant vraiment existées. La division d'Izou avait préféré changer et offrir des vêtements féminins. La division de Joz offrit un album photo qui fit hausser un sourcil à Ren.

-« Avec les photos qu'on a mit dedans tu vas adorer, cadeau de la troisième division et des infirmières, on t'a offert le mur de la honte » Expliqua Meli

Ace et Marco devinrent pâles d'un seul coup. Ils n'avaient pas osé ? Avec les conneries de Thatch et d'Ace tout le monde était passé au moins quatre ou cinq fois sur ce mur…à l'exception de Marco qui n'y était bien passéqu'une fois. La rousse ouvrit le bouquin à une page quelconque avant de se figer, elle regarda le blond puis l'album puis Marco puis l'album puis elle détourna le regard pour s'empêcher de rire.

-« Oh ça va ! On verra quand tu seras touchée par une blague de Thatch,d'Ace ou d'Haruta ! »

-« Pour ça faudrait que je m'y remette » Dit Ace

Le blond grogna puis Vista offrit son cadeau à la rousse en avouant qu'Izou lui avait donné l'idée pour éviter qu'elle n'ait que des bouquins. Une trousse de maquillage.

-« Je veux bien mais faut qu'on m'explique comment ça marche » Dit Ren

-« J'te monterai » Dit Izou

Ren sourit puis reçut le cadeau d'Haruta. Une enveloppe, elle ouvrit et lut la lettre avant de regarder le commandant.

-« J'accepte les coupons ! »

-« Coupons de quoi ? » Demanda Ace

-« Baptême pour faire des blagues à l'équipage, j'ai 5 coupons d'alliance avec Haruta »

-« Oh non… » Soupirèrent les membres de l'équipage

Personne ne voulait qu'un nouveau membre rentre dans le trio infernal des blagues du navire. Ce fut au tour d'Ace d'offrir son cadeau le temps que Marco récupère ce que son second avait prévu au nom de la première division.

-« Celui de Thatch et le mien avec »

Et 5 coupons dans les conneries de Thatch et un coupon infini dans celles d'Ace. Et Ace avait mit en bonus un coupon pour une histoire au lit. La rousse sourit et remercia Ace en se demandant où était Thatch. Marco revint et donna son cadeau à la rousse. Il fallait dire que les navigateurs étaient assez pointus pas question de faire comme les autres et encore moins de faire un cadeau bizarre. Ren ouvrit l'écrin et vit dedans un lotus en or.

-« On a fait fondre un peu d'or avant d'aller le sculpter en lotus ! Made in navigateur de barbe blanche »

-« Merci ! » Dit-elle en pouvant enfin mettre une forme sur la fleur qui représentait son prénom

Elle se leva ensuite vers Barbe Blanche et tendit la main pour avoir son cadeau. Le capitaine rigola, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Mais l'empereur lui donna quand même son cadeau. La rousse regarda d'un œil interrogatif le journal.

-« C'est le journal de Roger, toi qui aimes les histoires, ça va te plaire »

Ace s'étouffa avec son alcool. Depuis quand l'homme avait le journal de son père ? Sans même lui dire alors qu'il lui avait dit ses antécédents…bon, c'est vrai qu'il se moquait un peu de Roger mais quand même.

-« Tu me le liras avant de dormir Ace ! » Dit la rousse

-« Un vrai bébé » Rigola le brun

-« Aller vient t'asseoir » Dit le blond

Ren s'assit et posa ses cadeaux au sol pour faire de la place. Thatch arriva alors avec le festin qu'il avait préparé, le repas se fit dans un bouquant pas possible comme à son habitude. La rousse se régalait puis vint le tour gâteau. Ren souffla sur les 17 bougies et put goûter au gâteau. Ce fut son premier anniversaire mais elle était très contente. L'alcool coulait à flot bien qu'elle n'ait pas le droit d'y toucher. Marco lui en fit tout de même goûter quelques gorgées de sa choppe qui lui firent tirer la langue sous le goût sec et acide de l'alcool.

-« T'es encore trop jeune pour aimer ce genre de chose » Sourit Marco en récupérant son bien

Ren soupira et préféra retourner à son jus, c'était beaucoup plus doux. Les commandants rigolèrent face à la gamine, c'est vrai qu'elle restait jeune. Ace repensait qu'à cet âge il venait à peine de quitter son île. Les hommes trinquèrent à nouveau.

Quelques heures plus tard, la quasi-totalité de l'équipage était ivre. Quasi car seul Marco et Barbe blanche étaient sobres, il en fallait plus pour les rendre ivres. Sachant qu'avec Marco et son fruit qui passait son temps à régénérer ses cellules il n'était pas près d'être ivre. Ace avait fait une crise de narcolepsie et s'était endormi sur la table. Ren s'était mise dans un coin et avait ouvert un livre qu'on lui avait offert.

_Le roi des ombres_.

Marco béni Shakky d'avoir écrit ce livre car il sentait très bien la rousse lui demander « on peut aller voir Rayleigh ? » avec ses yeux pétillants. Il pria pour qu'elle ne finisse jamais ce livre. Sauf que le bouquin n'était pas non plus très gros et qu'elle l'avait commencé il y a un peu plus de 3 heures. La rousse referma le bouquin prouvant qu'elle l'avait terminé.

Un regard vers le blond…

Des yeux pétillants…

Des mimiques de timidité…

_Dieu, je t'enmerde !_Pensa Marco avant de soupirer.

-« Non on ne va pas voir Rayleight, si on passe à Shabaody promis je t'emmène le voir s'il a lâché le frère d'Ace »

-« Promis hein ?! »

-« Oui, promis »

La rousse parut convaincue puisqu'elle ouvrit un autre livre pour commencer à le blanche annonça à son fils et sa fille qu'il allait se referma presque immédiatement toute rouge. Le premier commandant regarda la gamine un peu inquiet puis observa le titre du bouquin.

_La nouvelle vie d'un Okama_

Ok le livre sur Ivankov…il ne pouvait pas être si choquant que ça. La rousse posa le bouquin et s'approcha de Marco les joues rouges. Elle s'installa à coté du blond et trifouilla ses doigts. Le blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux attendant sa question.

-« Je peux te poser une question ? »

-« Je l'attends » Dit Marco en prenant sa choppe pour reboire un peu

-« C'est quoi le sexe ? »

Le blond recracha tout son breuvage, ok, il n'aurait pas du boire en même temps qu'attendre une question de la rousse mais celle-là il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Heureusement que tout le monde était soul ou dormait.

-« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

-« On a jamais voulu me répondre à Impel Down, ils disaient toujours que j'avais pas besoin de le savoir et quand j'ai voulu demander à Shiryū il m'a envoyé voir Sadie et j'ai plus posé la question… »

Si Ace entendait ça, le nom de Shiryū serait ajouté à sa liste de barbecue à faire. Le blond se frotta les tempes, bon, elle avait 17 ans et personne n'avait jamais voulu lui expliquer. En plus, elle avait vécu dans une prison, c'était compréhensible. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle venait poser les questions à lui à chaque fois ? Peut-être parce que c'était le plus mature de la bande de gamin qu'était l'équipage.

-« Tu sais comment est composé le corps d'un femme et d'un homme ? »

-« Oui »

-« Bien le sexe…c'est comment dire…c'est l'acte qui consiste à unir deux personnes ensemble »

-« Hein ? »

-« Tu vois l'appareil génital d'un homme ? » Tenta Marco

Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas facile à expliquer ce genre de chose.

-« Oui »

-« On peut savoir comment ça se fait ça ? »

-« A Impel Down les pirates passe par un bain donc ils sont mis nus »

-« Rassure-moi…tu sais qu'il ne faut pas regarder quelqu'un nu, hein ? »

-« Oui ! » Dit Ren en rougissant

Bon côté des choses, elle avait de la pudeur contrairement à Ace.

-« Bon donc l'appareil génital d'un homme, bah il est fait pour aller avec celui de la femme, même s'il est possible d'avoir des actes sexuels avec deux personnes du même sexe… »

-« Mais pourquoi on fait ça ? »

-« Se reproduire… »

-« Mais pourquoi entre même sexe ? »

-« Pour le plaisir que ça procure, si les personnes sont en couple c'est aussi un moyen d'exprimer ses sentiments pour les autres »

Ren fit mine de réfléchir, le blond allait lui acheter un livre sur ça la prochaine fois. Ça lui permettrait d'éviter le sujet puis il fallait bien que la rousse l'apprenne à son âge. Son corps allait réclamer l'acte à un moment ou un autre…une ampoule s'alluma dans la tête du blond.

-« Ren ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu n'as jamais ressentie des envies pour quelqu'un d'autre, avoir chaud, vouloir le toucher… »

-« Jamais ! »

-« …Dis-moi…juste comme ça pour être sur que tout va bien…tu as déjà eu tes règles ? »

-« …mes quoi ? »

Ok il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

-« Du sang qui sort de ton entrejambe »

La rousse écarquilla les yeux en imaginant la douleur que cela pourrait faire d'être blessée à cet endroit. Et cela ne rassurait pas le blond. Il voulait bien jouer les grands frères instructeurs mais il y avait l'ordre de la nature à respecter. La gamine n'avait déjà presque pas de poitrine mais ça encore ce n'était si grave. Là le problème était plus grave.

-« Jamais »

-« Ok, demain matin, on va passer à l'infirmerie, à 17 ans ça n'est pas du tout normal que tu n'aies jamais eu tes règles »

-« Ah bon ? »

-« J'viendrai te réveiller on ira quand y aura personne »

La rousse baissa les yeux, elle avait un peu peur de ce que Marco venait de lui dire. Le blond lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour la rassurer, ce n'était pas non plus la mort. Il lui conseilla d'aller dormir et lui autorisa même à prendre l'album du mur de la honte avec elle. Ace voulait garder les livres de la rousse afin d'être sûr qu'elle aille dormir. Cette dernier sourit puis prit l'album avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des femmes pour aller se coucher.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ^^ alors votre avis ?<strong>


	7. Petite fleur a du mal à éclore

**Lena : Merci de ta review :D elle m'a très plaisir**

**Naoli : Merci à toi aussi, ne t'en fais pas, la fic est complètement terminé, elle prends juste du temps à la correction (faut dire que je fais beaucoup de faute ma beta est en train de souffrir) mais ça avance doucement :D on fait en sorte de bien tenir le rythme que j'ai mis mais y aura toujours un minium d'1 chapitre posté dans la semaine.**

**J'annonce que je publierai un chapitre mercredi et vendredi !**

**Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

><p><strong>夢を作れ <strong>**~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 7 : Petite fleur a du mal à éclore**

Quand le commandant disait tôt c'était tôt. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever qu'il alla réveiller la rousse. Le blond toqua avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, exceptionnellement la jeune fille dormait seule car elle n'avait pas encore de division officielle. Marco rentra dans la chambre encore plongée dans le noir. Il enflamma sa main, histoire de ne pas se cogner contre un meuble et s'approcha du lit où dormait la rousse.

Il fut attendri pendant un instant en voyant le visage endormi de Ren avec l'album du mur de la honte sur sa poitrine. Elle avait dû le regarder jusqu'à s'endormir ... Il prit le livre et vit la photo reflétant la honte de Thatch. Le résultat d'une alliance d'Ace et d'Haruta, le cuisinier avait eu le droit à un costume d'homme sauvage, des bananes coincés dans les cheveux et pour en rajouter une couche ils avaient collé une de ses mains à ses cheveux comme s'il prenait une banane. Ouais, même lui avait été blasé en voyant le résultat. Marco posa l'album et secoua doucement la rousse pour la réveiller. Celle-ci grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-« Aller debout »

-« 'jour… »

-« C'est que t'es bien élevée pour une gamine qui vient d'Impel Down » Sourit le blond

Ren se redressa avant de bailler. Le commandant sortit alors de la chambre pour lui laisser le temps de s'habiller en toute intimité. La rousse se dépêcha de se vêtir puis sortit de la chambre à son tour. Elle suivit Marco jusqu'à l'infirmerie où plusieurs infirmières étaient déjà levées. Elles furent d'ailleurs surprises de trouver le commandant de si bonne heure accompagné de l'adolescente.

-« Elle est debout Meli ? » Demanda le blond

-« Oui » Répondit l'appelée en s'approchant

-« J'aurais besoin que tu examines Ren »

-« Pourquoi, elle est malade ? »

-« A toi de me le dire, elle a jamais eu ses règles »

L'infirmière en chef regarda l'adolescente. C'est vrai qu'à son âge elle aurait déjà dû les avoir ... elle demanda à la rousse de s'approcher et à Marco d'attendre ici. Ren fut emmenée derrière un rideau pour qu'elle puisse être examinée. Meli effectua aussi une prise de sang dans le but de réaliser quelques tests. Elle se permit aussi d'utiliser un denden mushi echo pour regarder un peu ses organes internes. L'infirmière lui ordonna ensuite de rejoindre Marco et d'attendre un peu. La rousse obéit et patienta à coté de Marco. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit alors sur un Ace mal réveillé.

-« Les filles, me faut des médocs pour ma narcolepsie »

-« Tout de suite, commandant » Dit une jeune infirmière

Ace regarda son frère et la rousse avec un regard interrogateur.

-« Vous faites quoi là ? »

-« Un examen pour Ren »

-« Elle a quoi ? »

-« On va savoir ça » Répondit Marco en voyant Meli revenir avec les résultats

La rousse commençait à trépigner d'impatience. Ace récupéra ses médicaments et attendit l'explication de l'infirmière pour sa protégée.

-« Bon … alors, Ren, tu n'es jamais sortie d'Impel Down, pas vrai ? »

-« Oui »

-« Tu as un dérèglement hormonal, qui s'explique par le fait que ton corps n'a jamais mangé très équilibré et n'a donc jamais pu recevoir les protéines de l'environnement extérieur. Tu as déjà pris des médicaments ? »

-« Non … »

-« Donc, tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de corps étrangers en toi, ton système n'a jamais vu l'intérêt de se transformer et donc tes hormones ne se sont jamais réveillées. Ceci explique, entre autre, le fait que ta poitrine n'est pas développée, que tu n'aies pas tes règles et que tu ne ressens aucune envie physique … »

-« C'est grave ? » Demanda la rousse en commençant à paniquer

-« Si on l'avait vu trop tard oui, car ça t'aurai stérilisé et ton système de défense sera fragile à n'importe quelle maladie, mais heureusement pour toi avec quelques cachets hormonales on va réveiller tes propres hormones. Je vais aussi te donner des cachets pour l'anémie et les chutes de tension, en effet, à cause de ton sous-développement, ton corps ne produit pas assez de globules rouges … mais ne t'en fais pas, une fois tes hormones réveillées tout ira bien ! On t'examinera une fois par semaine le temps du traitement et on te dira quand arrêter le traitement. Par contre, je suis au regret de te dire que tes règles seront très douloureuses et pourront te clouer au lit les premières fois ...»

Ren soupira au moins ça n'était pas si grave que ça. L'infirmière en chef prit plusieurs boîtes de médicaments et nota sur chacune des boîtes le nombre de cachets à prendre par jour. Elle les donna à la rousse mais Ace les récupéra : il valait mieux les confier à un adulte responsable pour être sûr qu'elle les prenne ! Marco les prit alors des mains du brun en disant que du coup ce n'était certainement pas à lui de les garder et qu'il s'en occuperait.

Les trois pirates sortirent de l'infirmerie puis se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception pour manger le petit déjeuner. Ren s'installa à la table de la première division, le blond lui donna ses cachets à prendre pour le repas et retourna à la table des commandants pour prendre son repas. Thatch arriva enfin à la table des commandants pour manger, il était partit chercher le journal. Barbe Blanche lut rapidement certains articles avant de le passer à son fils qui s'en empara à son tour.

Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, il donna ensuite le journal à Marco. Ace en profita pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Pas de nouvelles atypiques aujourd'hui, son regard s'arrêta sur les annonces. Il recracha toute sa nourriture. Le blond regrogna en se demandant bien ce qui avait pu choquer le brun, celui-ci lui arracha le journal essayant de bien relire ce qu'il avait vu. Ouais, enfin, il avait beau relire, il n'y comprenait rien.

-« Ren ! » Appela Ace

La rousse finit son petit déjeuner et s'approcha du commandant. Il lui montra le journal et ce qui l'avait interpelé afin d'avoir une confirmation.

-« Croissant de lune informe petite fleur sauveuse d'allumette cassée qu'elle a quitté la vase noire pour surveiller la pluie qui s'aventure dans les ténèbres. Conseille à allumette et croissant blanc de ne pas approcher sinon petite fleur fanera. Allumette a une promesse envers les habitants de l'enfer. Note : Croissant de lune ne sait pas si la pluie aidera petite fleur à éclore » Lut à haute voix la rousse.

-« C'est bien ce que je pense ? »

-« Elle fait jamais gaffe à la taille de son code … un code c'est fait pour être court ça, ça a la taille de deux annonces son truc » Dit-elle en soupirant

-« Je veux bien la traduction »

-« Et moi l'explication, yoi » Dit Marco

Ace regarda Ren et vit qu'elle avait quand même du mal à traduire, il expliqua alors aux autres commandants que les prisonniers communiquaient avec des codes et des noms spéciaux pour aider la rousse quand Magellan descendait ou quand elle voulait faire un tour dans la prison.

-« Ah j'ai compris ! » Dit la rousse

-« Et donc ? »

-« Catarina dit qu'elle est dans l'équipage d'un pirate utilisant quelque chose … de ténébreux et que Shiryū aussi y est. Elle a préféré le rejoindre pour surveiller Shiryū. Elle pense que je ne dois pas m'approcher de cet équipage car c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Ace, tu as fais une promesse avec les prisonniers, elle le rappelle. Sa note dit qu'elle ne sait pas si Shiryū est de mon coté ou me tuera en me voyant »

-« Teach … » Grogna Ace en comprenant « les ténèbres »

-« D'où tu connais Catarina ? »

-« Elle était enfermée avant que j'arrive à Impel Down, elle m'a apprit la différence qu'il fallait savoir entre une femme et un homme »

-« Elle a joué les mamans en gros ? » Demanda Thatch

-« Je sais pas, je sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir des parents m'enfin bon »

Tout le monde regarda la petite, c'est vrai qu'Impel Down ne permettait pas vraiment de créer des figures paternelles ou maternelles. Le brun ébouriffa les cheveux de la rousse.

-« Elle est de ton coté ? »

-« On dirait, m'enfin pour ma part moi je pense que Shiryū me tuera sans hésiter »

-« C'est pas lui qui t'as élevé ? » Dit Haruta surpris

-« Si, mais ça l'a jamais empêché de me laisser dans les pires situations à Impel Down, il a été forcé de s'occuper de moi, Catarina n'a pas arrêté de me dire que sa fierté en avait pris un coup »

-« Pourtant il nous a aidé quand on est sortis »

-« Et a été libéré grâce à ça »

Ouais, c'est sûr que vu comme ça, l'ancien gardien de l'enfer avait des chances de vouloir la peau de la rousse. Barbe Blanche allait dire quelque chose mais une infirmière arriva précipitamment dans la salle. Tout le monde regarda l'infirmière essoufflée, attendant de savoir la raison de cette précipitation.

-« Meli … elle … »

-« Respire ma fille ! » Dit Barbe Blanche inquiet

La femme obéit et prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer, un homme lui proposa même un verre d'eau qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Elle but quelques gorgées avant de reposer le verre.

-« Meli a réussi à trouver la mère de Ren ! »

Ace se leva de sa place en entendant la nouvelle pendant que certains sautaient de joie.

-« C'était pas mon père qu'on cherchait ? » Demanda la rousse

-« En sachant qui t'as mis au monde on doit pouvoir remonter jusqu'à ton père »

-« Sauf si ma mère était une prostituée alors y'a peu de chance qu'on y arrive ou encore y a la situation qu'elle s'est faite violer ou bien… »

Marco lui avait donné une claque derrière la tête, il fallait que la petite arrête de voir les choses aussi négativement. Ace regarda Ren avant de lui redonner un coup pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à penser des choses comme ça. La rousse ne ressentait pas vraiment la douleur, mais les coups l'embêtaient un peu.

-« Explique-toi ! » Ordonna Barbe Blanche

Meli rentra dans le réfectoire avec plusieurs papiers en main. Elle s'approcha de son père et regarda la rousse.

-« C'est la couleur des yeux de Ren qui m'ont mis sur la piste, ses cheveux aussi sont plutôt rares, il y a très peu de roux aussi rouge dans ce monde mais ses yeux sont encore plus rares, ils sont propres à une famille vivant dans West Blue »

-« C'est génial ! »

-« Après avoir recherché un peu par rapport à son sang, j'ai découvert qu'il y a un peu de 17 ans, une personne de cette famille a subitement disparu de l'île d'Hasu, bizarrement sa disparition est arrivée après le passage d'un navire de la marine … »

-« As-tu son nom ? » Demanda Oyagi

-« Camélia D. Aria, le clan camélia est un clan connu pour ses yeux rouges comme le sang. Une ancienne légende raconte qu'ils ont assisté à tous les massacres du monde et que leurs yeux ont pris la couleur du sang »

Il y eut un long silence. Quel ironie du sort, la rousse sortait de la pire prison existante et son clan avait vu tous les massacres du monde, sympathique tout ça ...

-« Et donc, des traces du père ? »

-« Pas vraiment … il y a beaucoup trop de pirates qui passent par Hasu pour pouvoir dire qui est son père … de plus, la femme a disparu avant d'avoir accouché sur l'île »

-« Si on l'avait ordonné, elle aurait accouché en étant prisonnière de Marineford, donc il faudrait savoir qui lui a servi de sage-femme »

Tout cela s'annonçait bien compliqué. Ren soupira avant de se lever pour sortir de la pièce dans le plus grand silence, elle se tuait à le dire, elle n'avait que faire de retrouver ses parents, elle avait survécu 17 ans sans eux, ça ne lui apporterait rien ! La rousse sortit sur le pont et respira l'air frais, cela faisait du bien de sentir le vent sur sa peau. Elle salua rapidement les pirates qui étaient de garde puis s'approcha de la rambarde pour regarder l'horizon.

Ren se pencha un peu vers l'avant pour regarder la mer qui frappait sur le bois du navire. Soudain une ombre apparut dans l'eau, quelques bulles éclatèrent à la surface … ça n'était pas normal, mais alors pas du tout ! Un homme couvert d'une combinaison de plongée sortit des profondeurs, la rousse et l'homme se dévisagèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant que l'instinct de survie de l'adolescente ne se mette en route. Mais l'homme sortit une sarbacane et tira une fléchette. Celle-ci égratigna la joue de la rousse. Ren courut vers le premier pirate :

-« Y a un homme là-bas ! Il m'a attaqué ! »

-« Eh ? »

Le pirate suivit Ren jusqu'à la rambarde, plusieurs hommes sortaient de l'eau et lançait des grappins. L'homme de Barbe blanche cria à l'attaque et quelqu'un sonna la cloche. On lui tira une fléchette qu'il esquiva de justesse mais fut égratigné. Il s'écroula alors au sol avant d'hurler de douleur. Ren se figea avant de regarder sa joue … elle n'avait jamais autant remercié Magellan.

-« Comment ça se fait qu'elle a rien cette fille ? » Grogna un des ennemis qui venait de poser un pied sur le pont

Ren déglutit … ouais le poison lui faisait rien, mais elle voyait bien les lames tranchantes qu'avaient les attaquants. Elle recula doucement, pendant que les autres s'avançaient. Le pont se remplissait de plus en plus d'ennemis. L'un d'entre eux sortit à nouveau sa sarbacane et Ren n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver, la flèche se planta dans son épaule gauche.

Même pas mal ! Qu'elle aurait voulu leur dire mais elle préféra esquiver le coup d'épée d'un autre. Esquive plutôt catastrophique vu qu'elle tomba sur les fesses. L'homme attaqua à nouveau, Ren frappa avec sa jambe la main de l'autre faisant dévier l'épée. Elle avait assez souffert en entrainement à Impel Down pour ne pas se faire tuer par un coup pareil. Ce qu'elle ne vit pas par contre, fut le coup de feu. La balle s'enfonça dans sa jambe, ce n'était pas toujours pratique de ne pas sentir la douleur, elle n'avait remarqué qu'elle était touchée qu'en voyant que sa jambe ne voulait pas la porter. Son adversaire brandit l'épée :

-« Meurs ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà :D ça vous a plu ?<strong>


	8. Petite fleur est en eaux troubles

**Blabla : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ^o^ j'suis heureuse que la fic te plaise et que tu ai mis ton avis. Voilà la suite eclate-toi bien !**

**Noali : Héhéhé je vois que YoT te plait toujours autant ! Tant mieux ! Et voilà la suite ! Zoubi démon )**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

><p><strong>夢を作れ <strong>**~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 8 : Petite fleur est en eaux troubles pour voter**

Ren ferma les yeux en attendant le coup … coup qui ne vint pas. La rousse rouvrit les yeux et vit que Marco tenait le bras de son assaillant. Il l'assomma avant de regarder comment allait la rousse, il ne vit pas tout de suite les blessures puis commença à paniquer en voyant sa jambe ensanglantée et la quantité de sang qu'elle perdait.

-« Ren ! »

-« C'est bon, je sens rien »

-« C'est pas une raison idiote ! » Grogna le blond

Il observa la blessure pendant qu'Ace s'approchait en créant un mur de flammes. Le blond attrapa le couteau du brun pour faire sortir la balle. La rousse ne broncha pas quand le commandant la retira avec sa lame aiguisée, elle l'avait dit, elle ne ressentait plus la douleur.

-« Ren, tu as de l'anémie j'te signale, perdre autant de sang n'est pas bon pour toi ! »

Un point pour Marco. Ça, elle l'avait totalement oublié, faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se faire attaquer. Ren observa Ace qui balayait tous ceux qui voulaient s'approcher. Les infirmières sortirent enfin de l'intérieur du navire. Ace ouvrit son mur de flammes pour les laisser accéder aux blessés. Elles s'éparpillèrent, deux d'entre elles s'approchèrent de la rousse. Une observa la blessure par balle avant de retirer un peu le short de la rousse pour nettoyer et refermer la plaie. L'autre voulut retirer la fléchette plantée dans le bras de Ren mais cette dernière chassa sa main ce qui lui valut un regard noir du blond.

-« C'est empoisonné, ça serait pas cool que les personnes qui soignent meure à cause de ça » Se défendit Ren avant de retirer la fléchette elle-même

L'infirmière remercia Ren et prévint ses collègues afin de faire attention.

-« Il faut que tu évites de bouger pour éviter que le poison ne se répande le temps qu'on trouve l'antidote »

-« Je crains pas le poison … puis apparemment il était assez mortel pour tuer sur le coup… » Soupira Ren

Sa tête commençait à tourner, elle avait dû perdre trop de sang. Marco remarqua son malaise et s'approcha pour qu'elle puisse s'agripper. Ce que la rousse fit immédiatement histoire d'avoir un appui fixe, l'infirmière comprit le problème et demanda une poche de sang du bon groupe sanguin avant d'installer la perfusion.

-« Ça va aller ? » Demanda le blond

-« Je sais pas… » Dit la rousse se sentant de plus en plus mal

-« Allez, respire, ça va t'aider »

L'adolescente obéit au commandant, les combats cessèrent petit à petit. Les ennemis n'étaient pas nombreux, ce qui semblait étrange. Qui oserait affronter le bateau mère de Barbe Blanche avec aussi peu d'hommes. Atmos balaya les derniers hommes et le combat fut finit. Barbe Blanche n'avait même pas eu besoin de s'en occuper. Ace s'approcha à son tour de sa protégée pour entendre de ses nouvelles.

-« Un peu de repos et ça ira » Dit l'infirmière pour rassurer le brun

Les deux commandants soupirèrent et Marco confia la gamine au brun, la rousse s'agrippa alors au bras d'Ace. Le commandant se leva pour aller prendre des nouvelles des autres, il ordonna à Vista d'interroger les captifs afin de savoir qui ils étaient. Ren regarda un peu l'état du pont mais aussi les ennemis, il n'y avait presque pas de blessés, juste ceux qui avaient été surpris par l'attaque et elle. Elle lança alors un regard à Ace qui lui offrait un sourire rassurant.

-« Ace… »

-« Hum ? »

-« Tu voudras bien m'entrainer ? »

-« Ha ? »

La rousse ne répondit pas, elle n'avait rien pu faire et s'était fait battre si facilement. Si elle voulait rester en vie, elle allait devoir apprendre à se défendre. Ace soupira avant d'accepter. L'infirmière retira la transfusion de Ren et lui dit qu'elle devait aller dormir un peu. Le brun remercia sa sœur avant de soulever l'adolescente pour l'emmener dormir.

-« Ace ? »

-« Hum ? »

-« Je vais devoir m'appeler Camélia D. Ren ? »

-« T'es sensé prendre le nom de ton père »

-« Mais toi … »

-« Moi j'ai renié mon père »

-« Alors pourquoi je peux pas renier mes parents, moi ? »

Le brun soupira en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Il déposa sa protégée dans son lit et tira la couverture sur elle.

-« Tu ne connais même pas tes parents »

-« Tu les connais pas non plus »

-« Mais moi je sais qui c'est ! Quand tu seras qui est ton père, tu seras libre de le renier ou non ! »

-« C'est une perte de temps » Soupira-t-elle

-« On en a déjà parlé Ren »

La rousse bouda un peu mais c'est vrai qu'ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation. Le brun ordonna à Ren de se reposer et prit l'album qu'elle regardait sur la table de chevet. Marco était sensé l'empêcher de prendre des livres avec elle. Il en profita pour voir la dernière page qu'avait vu la rousse, il sourit en se souvenant de la blague qu'il avait fait.

-« Dis-moi Ren »

-« Moi Ren »

-« Très drôle » Désespéra Ace

-« Merci je sais … »

-« Plus sérieusement, pendant plusieurs jours y aur a les élections, mais après, si tu veux venir t'amuser avec Haruta et moi, faudra que t'utilise un coupon pour Haruta mais ça pourrait te détendre »

-« C'est ça le plus sérieusement ? »

-« J'ai parlé des élections »

-« Thatch m'en a parlé hier, elles ne sont pas vraiment sérieuses non plus »

-« On ne critique pas les règles du navire jeune fille ! »

-« Tu sais Ace … »

-« Hum ? »

-« Je trouve ça un peu bizarre que tu me traites de gamine alors que j'ai que 3 ans de moins que toi et qu'en plus t'es autant gamin que moi »

-« Tu me fais penser à mon frère, pour ça »

-« Hummm … Ace ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu me racontes une histoire ? »

Le brun rigola avant de céder, il pouvait bien lui raconter un petit récit …

**OOOOooooOOOO**

Après plusieurs jours de vote le résultat des élections sur le navire allait être dévoilé. Les infirmières trièrent les votes pendant que les hommes du navire attendaient tranquillement dans la salle de réception. Quelques heures passèrent puis Meli arriva dans la salle attirant toute l'attention.

-« Bien comme le veut la tradition, c'est à la dernière recrue du navire d'annoncer les résultats, Ren, avance-toi »

La rousse leva les yeux de son bouquin avant de le poser et de rejoindre la femme. Elle prit la feuille sur laquelle étaient marqués les résultats ainsi que le rappel des missions de chaque titre. Ren soupira l'immaturité de certains titres mais elle préféra garder ses commentaires, plus vite elle finissait ça plus vite elle pourrait retourner lire.

-« Bon alors, élu pour le titre du meilleur constructeur du navire : Curiel, tu as pour responsabilité de diriger les charpentiers et de prendre soin du Moby Dick »

-« Pas de problème ! » Répondit l'homme

-« Elu pour le titre du … »

-« Passe les titres de base on se doute bien que les commandants les ont ! » Dit un homme

-« Ok … Elu pour ses blagues … Ace »

-« Youhouuuuuuuu ! Perdu Thatch, Haruta ! » Dit le brun en sautant de joie

-« Encore ? C'est la deuxième fois ! » Grogna Thatch

-« Que voulez-vous j'suis trop fort ! »

-« Continue Ren » Soupira Haruta pour masquer son énervement

-« Elu pour être le meilleur raconteur d'aventure … »

-« Ah mon heure de gloire » Dit Vista

-« Ace » Finit Ren

-« Hein ? » Dirent le brun et Vista en même temps

Une infirmière rigola avant d'expliquer le retournement de situation. Etant donné que les représentants étaient votés par les femmes du navire.

-« C'est en partie grâce à Ren »

-« Mais moi aussi j'en ai raconté des histoires à Ren ! » S'indigna l'épéiste

-« Pas autant qu'Ace, continue Ren »

-« Elu comme étant le plus mignon des petits/grands frères/soeurs : Haruta »

-« Mouais, pas très viril tout ça » Soupira le commandant

-« Elu comme étant l'homme le plus patient : Marco »

-« Heureusement, parce qu'avec cet équipage de gamin » Rigola Thatch en taquinant son ami

-« Tu fais partie des gamins, Thatch » Soupira le blond

-« Elu pour son calme, il y a une note comme quoi c'était très serré, donc le vainqueur est Joz » Reprit Ren

-« Serré entre qui et qui ? »

-« Marco et Joz » Répondit Meli

-« Ensuite élu être le pire nageur … Ace »

-« Hey ! C'est injuste pourquoi moi ? » Dit le détenteur du mera mera no mi

Ren soupira, ce titre était le plus idiot de tous, avec tous les utilisateurs de fruit du démon sur le navire ils pourraient pu être tous élus.

-« T'es celui qui a fais le plus de sauts dans l'eau, continue Ren »

-« Elu pour être la meilleure mère du navire »

-« Aller hop Izou » Paria Thatch

-« … Euh … je tiens à ma vie moi … » Dit Ren en regardant le résultat puis l'infirmière puis à nouveau le résultat

-« Les votes sont les votes ! Allez »

-« Pourquoi c'est pas Izou ? » Demanda Vista

-« Non … »

-« C'est qui ? »

-« Ace … »

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux sauf le brun qui brisa la table sous le choc. Lui ? Meilleure mère du navire ? Non, mais il n'était pas travesti ! Pourquoi devait-il être élu meilleur mère alors qu'il avait été élu pour ses blagues ? Mère et gamin, c'est pas compatible ! Une ampoule s'alluma dans la tête d'Ace … c'était parce qu'il s'occupait de Ren, il venait de comprendre …

-« C'est injuste ! Pourquoi mère et pas père ? » Grogna Ace

-« Parce que le meilleur père c'est … »

-« Oyagi, on le sait » Soupira Thatch »

-« Non … »

-« HEIN ? »

-« C'est Marco, y a une autre note qui dit que du coup les meilleurs parents du navire sont le couple d'Ace et Marco »

Ce fut au tour du blond de briser la table. C'était quoi cette blague encore ? Thatch explosa de rire avant d'être suivi par les autres, il est vrai que ce genre de résultats était plutôt rare. Le châtain s'approcha de la rousse :

-« Et t'as voté pour qui Ren ? »

-« Les votes sont anonymes Thatch ! » Grogna Meli

-« Roh, aller juste pour ces deux résultats ! »

-« J'ai voté blanc, j'peux pas voter pour le meilleur père ou mère, je sais même pas ce que c'est des parents »

Le silence régna dans la salle, Vista venait de frapper Thatch pour son manque de délicatesse pendant que certain avait les larmes aux yeux. Ren passait son temps à répéter qu'elle ne connaissait pas ce genre de chose. Ace regarda sa protégée avant de soupirer et de demander à continuer pour casser l'ambiance.

-« Elu comme le plus désiré sex … sexuellement … » Dit difficilement la rousse

-« Oh alors qui est le plus demandé ! »

-« Y a une égalité » Annonça Meli

-« Ha ? »

-« Ace, Marco et Izou »

-« HEIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN ? »

-« Ren, lis l'explication »

La rousse écarquilla les yeux et refusa catégoriquement de lire. Interloquée par le refus de l'adolescente, Ace s'approcha afin de prendre le papier et de lire à haute voix.

-« Le short trop bas, dévoilant les aines d'Ace en font mouiller plus d'une. Le beau torse et l'air mystérieux, calme de Marco en font fantasmer d'autres. Le style donnant envie de tout lui retirer pour tout voir transforment certaines en tigresses, vous abusez les filles » Soupira Ace

-« Ren, t'as voté pour qui ? » Demanda Thatch

-« Pourquoi tu me demandes toujours mes votes ? » Répondit la rousse en voulant s'échapper

-« Oh, elle n'a pas trouvé d'excuse, allez avouuuuuuuuuuuuue ! »

-« J'ai une excuse ! » Se défendit Ren

-« Non tu l'as plus, ta mensuration à changer on a vu ça se matin » Dit Meli

-« C'est vrai, yoi ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ça » Dit Marco rassuré que les médicaments soient efficaces.

-« Donc tu as voté pour qui ? » Redemanda Thatch

-« Les votes sont anonymes ! » Grogna la rousse

-« Allez ! »

-« … c … » Marmonna Ren

-« Hum ? J'ai pas entendu » Dit Thatch en tendant l'oreille

-« … j'ai voté pour Ace … »

-« Oooooooooooooooooh c'est mignonnnnnnnnnn »

-« La-ferme ! » Répliqua Ren

-« Tes premières hormones sont attirées par Ace » Dit le blond

-« Je passe mon temps avec lui … c'est pas normal ? »

Le châtain pesta, c'est vrai que vu comme ça ... Il avait raté son moyen de pression. Les autres hommes étaient déçus en se disant que c'était juste pour ça. Mais seuls les deux tuteurs de la rousse remarquèrent le regard tendu, elle mentait et ils le savaient ...

-« Passons, suivant ! » Dit Ace bien heureux de ses titres

-« Meilleur petit copain : Haruta »

-« Pfff, toujours pareil ça, t'es trop gentil mon pote ! Faut changer de comportement ! »

-« Je suis une femme je rappel, pourquoi les femmes m'aiment, moi, hein Curiel ? »

-« Meilleur mari : Marco »

-« Ça aussi ça change pas, en même temps c'est le plus mature de nous tous »

-« Le titre spécial de cette élection est le plus câlin »

-« Le plus câlin ? » Demanda un homme

-« Oui, celui a qui on veut faire le plus de câlins » Expliqua Meli

-« Barbe Blanche … car c'est notre père à tous » Déclara Ren avant de retourner discrètement à sa place

Le capitaine du navire rigola au résultat et remercia ses filles pour les votes et les élections. Les résultats étaient de toute manière affichés sur le mur. Ren reprit sa lecture, le livre parlait du duo d'héros de la marine Garp et Sengoku. Elle ne comprenait pas, dans le livre ils avaient tellement l'air d'être les gentils mais quand elle prenait sa position actuelle, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient méchants ... Ace ne disait pas du bien d'eux non plus ... Et termina son livre avant de le ramener à Marco pour en avoir un autre.

-« J'ai fini » Dit-elle en tendant le bouquin

-« Il t'a plût? » Demanda le blond en récupérant le livre

-« J'ai du mal à croire que la marine est notre ennemie, je peux en avoir un autre ? »

-« Et pourtant, c'est bien le cas et non on a dit deux livres par jour maximum, en plus il ne reste plus qu'un livre et le journal de Roger »

-« Tu pourrais me laisser lire ton journal »

-« Bien essayé, mais non la miss, c'est un peu trop privé, tu as pris tes médicaments ? »

-« Oui… allez s'tiou plaiiiiiit »

-« Non »

Ren bouda avant de retourner à sa place, elle tira un peu sur la manche de son voisin pour avoir une histoire. Le blond sourit avant de regarder Ace qui s'empiffrait, lui un bon couple avec le brun ? Il avait un peu de mal à l'imaginer ... Il avouait quand même que le brun était plutôt sexy et que le short lui donnait presque … ok stop, il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie sa place. Le blond tourna la tête et fut surpris de voir la rousse à quelques centimètres en train de le fixer avec un sourire.

-« Je vais finir par t'accrocher une clochette pour que tu arrêtes de me faire peur comme ça Ren »

-« A l'instant, tu fixais Ace ? »

-« … Non »

-« Tu le fixais et là, tu mens, dans un livre, j'ai lu que … »

-« Les livres, c'est les livres, retourne donc écouter l'histoire d'Alphonse »

-« J'aurais des questions après alors ! »

-« On verra »

Ren repartit en souriant à coté du pirate qui poursuivit son histoire. Le blond ne sentait pas les questions mais pas du tout, c'était toujours des questions de science naturelle. Il regarda à nouveau Ace qui fit une crise de narcolepsie puis reporta son attention sur la rousse qui sourit en regardant le brun endormi dans son assiette.

Mouais, il y aurait de quoi contrer le sujet…

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Et je vous dis à vendredi :) pour le chapitre 9 !<strong>


	9. Petite fleur est aussi rouge

**Naoli : Toujours au rendez-vous à ce que je vois ) merci de ta fidélité ! J'espère que la suite te plairas et que tu as aussi passé un bon noël :D**

**Blabla : En fait … c'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour vous xD oui oui je fais des cadeaux aux autres pour mon anniversaire. Je t'avoue que pour Renard de Feu, j'ai beaucoup hésité, j'ai eu aussi du mal pour le lemon du couple de cette fic, pour ça, je me suis dis, je tente l'expérience et je verrais ce que j'en tire … je me suis éclatée sur le scénario mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire XD donc stop les couples à trois et il y a de grande chance aussi que mon nombre de fic avec des OC diminue petit à petit. La nouvelle fic que je suis en train d'écrire, n'a pas d'OC hihihi je ne dévoile rien de plus ! Contente que le style te plaises mais pour les fautes … j'en fais énormément mais j'ai une beta qui me corriger (elle aura le droit à son petit mot de remerciement au dernier chapitre et peut-être même un petit de sa part) et je peux te dire qu'elle est à la limite de me flinguer quand elle fini de corriger un chapitre XDDDD. Sinon je vais continuer comme tu aimes D lis donc le chapitre et dis-moi si je l'ai atteint ton top 10. Eclate-toi bien dans ce chapitre ! **

**Je remercie aussi toutes les nouvelles lectrices qui ont misent la fic en favoris et en suivi (les anciennes aussi hein ! xD)**

**Je ne vous ralentis pas plus ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>夢を作れ <strong>**~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 9 : Petite fleur est aussi rouge qu'un bouquet de onze roses rouges***

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis les élections et Marco sentait sa tranquillité de plus en plus en danger ... Ren n'avait fait aucune remarque depuis le jour des résultats, mais les regards qu'elle lançait à Marco et Ace étaient de plus en plus flagrants. Elle avait aussi commencé à les éviter, une adolescente dont les hormones se réveillent en retard ça n'était jamais très normale. Marco regarda à sa droite en voyant le brun frapper d'un seul coup la table.

Visiblement le fait que sa protégée l'évite ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup et le mettait de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Elle refusait même qu'il vienne lui lire le journal de Roger, c'était dire que la jeune fille ne les évitait pas qu'un peu. Et aujourd'hui Ren n'était pas même venue dans le réfectoire. Ace grogna en se rasseyant. On pouvait l'entendre marmonner « je lui laisse encore 1 minute » … C'était la septième fois qu'il faisait ça.

Marco soupira et vit que presque tout le monde avait fini de manger. Il demanda rapidement à une infirmière si elle n'avait pas vu la rousse mais celle-ci lui dit qu'elle ne l'avait même pas croisé à la douche. Ace refrappa sur la table avant de se rasseoir pour la huitième fois. Le phœnix, lui, se leva sous le regard d'Ace.

-« Allez viens, on va voir ce que fiche la miss, yoi »

On aurait presque pu voir des oreilles et une queue de chien apparaître sur Ace ! Les deux commandants sortirent de la pièce et rejoignirent la chambre de la jeune fille. Ils toquèrent :

-« Ren, tu es là ? » Demanda le blond

Un grognement lui répondit.

Au moins, elle ne faisait pas la morte.

-« Ouvres, faut qu'on parle »

Un autre grognement … ouais mais là, ça n'allait pas le faire ... Le blond aimait quand même qu'on lui montre du respect ! Il ouvrit la porte de la pièce. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir. Ren, encore enroulée dans draps, n'avait pas dû bouger depuis son réveil.

-« Ren … »

-« Plus tard » Grogna la rousse

-« Un peu de respect jeune fille ! » Dit le blond

Un grognement lui répondit. Alors là, ça n'allait pas du tout le faire ! Marco s'avança près du lit et voulut lui retirer le drap pour la faire se lever. Ace alla ouvrir et le blond put voir le visage de la rousse, celle-ci n'avait pas l'air bien ...

-« Ça va Ren ? »

-« Ça fais longtemps que j'ai pas ressenti la douleur … »

-« Hein ? » Dit très intelligemment Ace

-« Mes règles … »

-« Oh ! » Firent les deux commandants en même temps

D'un coté, ils étaient contents car maintenant ils étaient sûrs que le corps de la rousse tournait normalement ! Ils avaient déjà vu que sa poitrine avait poussé mais les règles assuraient à 100% que ses hormones tournaient bien ! C'est vrai que les infirmières avaient prévenu qu'elle risquait d'être douloureuse et de la clouer au lit. Marco s'assit sur le bord du lit et repoussa quelques cheveux du front de Ren.

-« C'est vrai que t'es pas habituée, yoi ... »

-« J'espère que c'est pas tous les mois comme ça … Sinon je préfère ne pas en avoir ! »

-« Mais, au moins, on est sûr que tout va bien dans ton corps » Dit Ace en s'asseyant aussi

-« On ira chercher une infirmière si tu veux, après, en attendant, c'est peut-être petit mais on va profiter que tu ne puisses pas bouger pour parler un peu » Dit le blond

-« Lâches … »

-« On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous évites ? » Craqua Ace

-« Je vous … »

-« Essaye même pas de me la faire ! Tu passes ton temps à ne pas rester avec nous, tu refuses même que je te lise le journal de Roger ! Et tu trouves toujours un prétexte pour ne pas être dans la première et la deuxième division »

-« J'ai maaaaaaaal » Chouina Ren pour éviter la conversation

-« Ren ! » Grogna Marco

La rousse soupira avant de se cacher derrière le drap.

-« On va finir par péter un câble Ren, c'est pas drôle ! S'il y a un problème, il faut le dire et pas ruminer ça de son coté ! » Dit Ace

-« Mais y a pas de problème … »

-« Alors pourquoi tu nous évites ?! »

-« J'ai chaud … »

-« Ren bordel ! » Cria Ace

-« Non, mais c'est vrai ! » Dit Ren avant de se crisper et de se tenir le ventre

Elle n'aurait pas dû bouger, ses règles lui faisaient encore plus mal.

-« Hein ? »

-« Thatch … il m'a expliqué pleins de trucs, et depuis j'ai tout le temps chaud avec vous … »

Marco se frappa le visage avec la paume de sa main tandis qu'Ace avait la sérieuse envie de frapper Thatch ... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter à la rousse pour qu'elle se mette à des fantasmes sur eux sans le savoir ?

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ? »

-« Ce que les hommes … et les femmes aussi proches que notre relation … aiment faire … en intimité »

Le visage de Ren était aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Marco sourit, il y a quelques jours, elle avait élu Ace comme étant le plus sexy et maintenant elle se mettait à fantasmer dessus. Elle faisait les choses à l'envers.

-« Tu sais, faut pas toujours écouter Thatch » Tenta Ace

-« Il a mentit ? »

-« Non … mais euh … Aide-moi Marco ! »

-« Elle a le droit d'avoir ces fantasmes, moi, ça m'étonne pas vu que tu te trimballes toujours à moitié à poil et qu'elle est toujours collée à toi »

-« T'es mal placé pour dire ça ! C'est pas parce que t'as une chemise sur le dos que t'es plus fringué que moi, car désolé mais la chemise ouverte, ça change pas grand-chose ! » Se défendit Ace

-« Bah si, je suis plus couvert que toi ! » Rugit le blond

-« Ça t'empêche pas de chauffer tout le monde ! »

-« Ha ? Quand est-ce que j'ai chauffé tout le monde ? Tu parles pour toi, là, Ace ! T'es toujours avec ton short dont j'ai l'impression, tu le mets chaque jour de plus en plus bas, dis-le si tu veux te promener à poil »

-« Non mais t'es parano mon pauvre poulet ! »

-« Le poulet t'emmerde, allumette cassée ! »

-« J'suis plus cassé, oiseau de malheur »

-« J'en ai pas l'impression, t'as fais huit fois la même chose sans pouvoir te décider dans le réfectoire »

-« Et toi alors tu … »

-« Si c'est pour vous disputez ,j'vous dirai plus rien ! » Grogna Ren dans sa douleur

Les deux commandants se regardèrent avant d'observer la rousse qui était bien pâle. Ouais, c'était vraiment le meilleur exemple à donner à une gamine ... Le blond soupira.

-« Dans tous les cas, il n'y a rien de grave là-dessus »

-« Mais dans les livres … ils disent que ça se fait qu'avec la personne qu'on aime ... »

-« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit là-dessus ? »

-« Les livres, c'est les livres … »

-« Voilà. »

-« C'est sûr, que c'est mieux de le faire avec la personne que t'aimes, mais ton corps à envie de goutter à celui qui l'attire. Donc des fois, ce n'est pas forcement avec la personne que tu aimes que tu fais ça ... » Dit Ace en jetant rapidement un coup d'œil à Marco.

Le blond vit très bien son regard en biais.

-« C'est censé dire quoi ça ? » Grogna le blond

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ton regard ! J'te signale que t'es responsable de tes actes, c'est toi qui avais trop bu ! »

Ren regarda Marco se demandant bien de quoi ils pouvaient parler.

-« On va pas revenir là-dessus, en plus, justement, c'est toi le sobre qui aurait dû m'arrêter ! »

-« Parce que tu crois que t'es facile à arrêter ? Désolé ma petite allumette, mais quand tu t'y mets, tu t'arrêtes pas ! Pourtant j'ai bien essayé !»

-« A ce que je sache, c'est moi qui avait mal au cul le lendemain, donc je peux en déduire que tu étais le dominant et que t'as bien pris ton pied »

-« Tu m'as chevauché ! Puis, je t'ai massé les reins le lendemain, tu ne vas pas en plus me reprocher ta propre connerie ! »

-« Ah parce que c'était une connerie ? » Répliqua Ace

-« Je voulais juste te recoucher dans ton lit et tu m'as sauté dessus ! »

-« Et je continue de le dire … ça t'as pas déplu, t'en a bien profité ! » S'énerva l'allumette

-« Dis que j'ai profité de toi, tant que t'y es !»

-« Parf… »

-« Vous avez couché ensemble ? » Coupa la rousse

Marco et Ace blêmirent, ils avaient totalement oublié que Ren était juste à coté d'eux ...

-« Euh … »

-« C'était une question rhétorique ! J'ai bien compris que vous aviez couché ensemble et moi je dis que vous êtes tous les deux responsables ! Ace de tes propres fesses et Marco de pas avoir su l'arrêter ! »

Génial, voilà qu'une adolescente en sous-développement leur faisait la morale sur une sujet qui leur posait tant de problèmes ... Ren sourit avant de regarder Ace et Marco fixement. Les deux hommes purent voir les yeux de la rousse pétillés ... Ils comprirent tout de suite ce qu'elle avait en tête.

-« Certainement pas ! » Refusèrent Ace et Marco en même temps.

-« Allez ! Partagez votre expérience ! »

-« Non, mais ça va pas, yoi ? »

-« C'est privé ! »

-« Roger l'a marqué dans son journal » Dit Ren en sachant parfaitement qu'Ace voulait surpasser son père dans tous les domaines

-« Il a pas osé ? » Demanda le blond

Ren montra le journal sur sa table nuit encore ouvert à une page. Ace alla le chercher et le lut avant de le passer à Marco … Il avait vraiment osé, foutu roi des pirates ! Non mais il avait pensé à ceux qui lirait le journal ou il l'avait fait exprès ?

-« Ace pitié … » Soupira le phœnix

-« J'vais pas le dire ! »

-« Je vois pas pourquoi vous en parlez pas … » Bouda Ren

-« Y a pas de raison d'en parler, c'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble » Affirma le blond

-« C'est arriver quand ? »

-« A ton anniv » Répondit Ace

-« T'es pas obligé de lui dire » Soupira Marco

-« Et pourquoi vous sortez pas ensemble ? »

-« Hein ? » Dirent en écho les deux commandants

-« Bah vous passez votre temps à vous regardez, ok des fois c'est parce que j'ai fais quelque chose ! Mais d'autre fois, vous vous bouffer des yeux et l'un manque de se jeter sur l'autre …Soit votre « connerie » vous a vraiment plu et comme l'a dis Thatch votre corps réclame, soit c'est plus profond, non ? »

Ace et Marco avaient les yeux grands ouverts, depuis quand la petite avait autant de connaissance dans ces domaines ? Puis l'un comme l'autre réalisèrent que ce que disait la rousse était vrai. Ace se mit à grogner.

-« Rappelle-moi de tuer Thatch »

-« T'inquiète, je vais venir avec toi »

-« Pauvre Thatch … » Soupira Ren

-« Ça sera pas une grande perte »

-« Vous allez en parler au moins tous les deux ? »

-« Ça ne te regarde pas jeune fille ! »

-« J'te signale Marco, que c'est vous qui venait de me faire une scène de ménage dans ma chambre alors que je souffre le martyre dans mon lit, moi ! »

Point accordé à la rouquine.

-« Très bien, Ace ! »

-« Hum ? »

-« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« Tu vois, il veut pas, discussion close »

Ren regarda Marco, complètement blasée, n'avait-il pas reçu le titre du plus mature après tout ?

-« Plus sérieusement … » Commença le brun

Ren et Marco regardèrent le commandant avec attention, depuis quand Ace était le plus sérieux de la pièce. Le blond se reprit en voyant son ami aussi stressé :

-« Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble ? »

-« Ça dépend si tes regard sur moi c'était que pour me baiser ou bien … »

-« Ace, y a la gamine »

-« Fais comme si j'étais pas là » Dit Ren

Elle avait les yeux pétillants : ce qu'elle adorait encore plus que d'écouter une histoire, c'était d'en vivre une en direct.

-« Donc Marco ? » Demanda le brun

-« Et toi alors ? »

-« Bah moi si je te demande c'est justement parce que … je veux pas que … puis j'aurais jamais fais ça si j'avais pas un minimum de sentiments, même bourré ! »

-« J'ai beaucoup plus de force que toi … »

-« Roh, c'est pas le moment de te vanter de ta force ! »

-« Mais non crétin, ce que je veux dire c'est que si j'avais voulu te rejeter, je l'aurai fais … j'dois dire que je m'en voulais d'avoir profité de toi … »

-« Et donc … »

-« Si je te propose de sortir ensemble c'est que moi aussi y a pas que du sexe … »

-« Donc tu ? »

-« T'es vraiment un idiot, ça me ressemble pas, de tomber amoureux d'un gosse à mon âge, de savoir si je peux le toucher ou pas, si j'ai le droit de l'avoir rien que pour moi … »

-« J'en ai rien à foutre de ton âge ! Moi, je t'aime sans m'en rendre compte alors oui, t'as le droit de tomber amoureux, de me toucher et de m'avoir … bon après, je dis pas rien que pour toi, car faut quand même que je m'occupe de ma division, de mon frère, de Ren, de … »

Ace ne put finir sa phrase Marco l'avait fait taire avec ses lèvres. La surprise du brun permit à la langue du blond de s'aventurer dans sa bouche. Ace gémit en sentant la langue de Marco jouer avec la sienne. Il glissa sa main derrière la nuque de son amant pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser, il en voulait plus ! Leurs langues dansèrent ensembles pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Le phœnix posa son front contre celui du brun. Ils étaient heureux. Mais soudain, Ace brisa l'atmosphère en se souvenant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il regarda la rouquine qui avait prit un journal et qui écrivait dedans.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Ace

Ren regarda le brun en souriant avant de poser sa plume.

-« _« J'en ai rien à foutre de ton âge ! Moi, je t'aime sans en prendre compte alors oui t'as le droit de tomber amoureux, de me toucher et de m'avoir … bon après je dis pas rien que pour toi, car faut quand même que je m'occupe de ma division, de mon frère, de Ren, de … » et là Marco a embrassé Ace, il avait l'air d'aimer vu la façon dont il …_ »

-« T'as écris ce qu'on vient de faire ? » Coupa Ace

-« Bah oui, comme ça, je pourrai lire l'histoire autant de fois que je veux »

-« Efface ! »

-« C'est de l'encre »

-« Déchire la page »

-« Non mais ça va pas ! »

-« Marco ! » Couina Ace

Le blond prit le journal de la témointe puis lut tout le récit, il sourit.

-« Moi, j'veux bien le garder, ça me plaira bien de le relire »

Le brun soupira, il avait peut-être gagné un amant mais il allait devoir faire gaffe à la gamine.

-« J'essayerais de plus fantasmer sur vous, je veux pas vous rendre jaloux »

Les deux commandants explosèrent de rire. Ils l'autorisaient exceptionnellement à pouvoir fantasmer sur eux. Ils préféraient la voir baver sur leurs corps en imaginant des choses plutôt qu'elle continue à ne pas se développer du tout.

* * *

><p><strong>*Signification d'un bouquet de onze rose rouge = Dans cette vie tu es lela seul(e) que j'aimerai**

**Éducatif, non ? ^^**


	10. Petite fleur admire l'inconnu

**Bien alors notre blabla à crée un compte :D je peux lui répondre par mp maintenant !**

**seikochi6624 : Contente que l'histoire te plaise sinon … Bah euh … la suite c'est maintenant XD sinon, je poste le lundi et le vendredi entre 0h et 1h ! **

**naoli : hihihi oui toujours là et je te remercie, ça me fais très plaisir de lire les review des lecteurs :) Educatif pour la traduction du titre mais aussi pour ce qu'on a appris ! Contente que tu ai passé un bon moment (et un bon noël ! Moi aussi il était super !) je te laisse dévorer le chapitre !**

**Merci encore à ceux qui ont mit la fic en favoris et/ou en suivi !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>夢を作れ <strong>**~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 10 : Petite fleur admire l'inconnu**

Ren trépignait d'impatience, une île était en vue et dans quelques minutes, ils accosteraient. C'était la première île qu'elle voyait depuis Impel Down. Les deux commandants savaient à quel point la rousse était excitée à l'idée de découvrir l'île mais, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas pour s'amuser ... Cette île était un territoire de l'empereur et ils avaient reçu un appel au-secours du roi comme quoi plusieurs pirates dévastaient leur île, un jeune rookie.

-« Ren » Appela Marco

-« Hum ? »

-« Tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'on a dit, pas vrai ? »

-« Je sais … si je veux visiter, je dois avoir un commandant à mes côtés ! » Soupira la rouquine

-« Bon, je vais guider les autres, pas de bêtise tous les deux ! »

Marco embrassa rapidement Ace avant de partir vers les autres navigateurs. Ace regarda sa souriante protégée, il entendait parfaitement sa pensée qui disait « c'est grâce à moiiiiiiii ! ». Enfin bon, il ne pouvait pas dire le contredire.

-« Au fait, Ren ... »

-« Oui ? »

-« C'est quoi les fantasmes que tu fais sur moi et Marco ? »

Si l'adolescente avait eu une boisson, elle aurait recraché son contenu d'un coup.

-« Mais ça te regarde pas ! »

-« Bah si un peu quand même » Rigola le brun

-« Je refuse de répondre à cette question »

-« Depuis que t'as des hormones, tu dis souvent non »

La rousse se retint de répondre à sa remarque. Le navire approchait du port. Elle courut jusqu'à la rampe que les pirates venaient d'installer pour accéder au port. La jeune fille se hâta de poser pied sur la terre ferme. Elle observa rapidement le quai, celui-ci était légèrement abimé mais on pouvait apercevoir au bout l'entrée de la petite ville. Il y avait des fleurs partout et bien sûr, le drapeau de Barbe Blanche dominait la ville de ses couleurs. La rouquine avança doucement, elle ne voulait pas trop s'éloigner ... Cependant, quelque chose tira sur son cou.

Elle avait attaché la fleur de lotus en collier et, celle-ci semblait être attirée par quelque chose. Sa chaine se cassa et la fleur s'envola. Ren courut après son bien ne prêtant aucune attention au fait qu'elle s'aventurait dans la ville.

-« Reviens ! » Cria-t-elle bêtement à son collier

La rouquine sauta enfin sur sa fleur et réussit à l'attraper. Ce qui semblait attirer le bijou s'arrêta, elle put enfin soupirer de soulagement. Ren se releva et grimaça en voyant qu'elle s'était trop éloignée du navire, elle était en plein cœur de la ville.

-« Je vous en prie, épargnez-moi ! »

Ouais, ça non plus ce n'était pas normal. Au point où elle en était, elle pouvait très bien aller voir ce qu'il se passait ... Elle avança furtivement vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit. La rousse s'arrêta au coin de la rue pour demeurer cachée. Un homme était à genou devant une bande de pirate, il y avait un roux et un homme masqué. Pas très amical …

-« T'épargner ? Ah ? On est sur le nouveau monde ici, si tu trembles à la moindre blessure, tu n'as aucune raison d'être là »

La remarque du pirate blasa l'adolescente, elle ne tremblait peut-être pas à la moindre blessure mais elle aussi aurait pu demander pitié pour sa vie ... Le roux ordonna à son second de finir le travail, celui-ci tua l'homme sans aucune pitié. Il valait mieux pour Ren de partir d'ici avant qu'elle ne se fasse remarquer.

-« Oi ! »

-« Kidd ? »

-« Tu crois quand même pas t'échapper alors que tu as assisté à tout ! »

C'était à elle qu'il parlait ? Ren en déduisit que oui, en voyant le mur derrière lequel elle était cachée être détruit par un bras de fer géant. Ceci expliquait pourquoi son collier avait joué au fantôme possédé. La rousse remercia sincèrement Ace pour ses entrainements car elle esquiva le coup de justesse. Le pirate la regarda, il faudrait qu'elle pense à se faire la marque de Barbe Blanche, ça pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie un jour ...

-« Euh … j'veux rien faire moi ! J'ai juste poursuivi mon collier ! » Tenta la rousse

-« Toi aussi, tu comptes supplier pour ta vie ? »

-« Ça changerait quelque chose ? »

-« Non. »

-« Alors, aucun intérêt de le faire, je vais économiser mon énergie et … »

Le rookie haussa un sourcil, plutôt que de continuer sa phrase, elle préférait la mettre en application et s'enfuir. Kidd mit un petit moment à réagir avant de partir à sa poursuite, tentant de lui envoyer des armes pendant la course. Heureusement qu'elle avait une bonne mémoire, elle courut directement vers le port.

-« Reviens ici, lâche ! »

-« Parce que tuer quelqu'un qui veut plus se battre c'est être courageux ? » Répondit la rousse

Eustass créa une nouvelle main géante qui s'approchait de plus en plus de Ren. Cette dernière rassembla toutes ses forces pour courir plus vite que jamais afin d'échapper à la mort. Soudain un tourbillon de flamme passa à coté de la tête de l'adolescente. Kidd se prit la flamme de plein fouet ce qui permit à la rousse de rejoindre son sauveur.

-« Aceeeeeeeeee »

Ace réceptionna sa protégée qui manqua de tomber au sol. Elle avait vraiment utilisé toutes ses forces pour courir plus vite que jamais. La chaleur du torse du brun la rassurait, cette fois elle était sûre d'être sauvée.

-« A peine on débarque, que tu désobéi et qu'en plus, tu t'attires des ennuis » Rigola le commandant

-« Je plaide non coupable ! J'ai juste poursuivi mon collier et il m'a attaqué alors que j'ai rien fais ! »

-« T'essayera cette excuse devant Marco ? »

-« J'dirais plutôt que j'étais avec toi ... »

-« Ça marchera pas, c'est lui qui m'a envoyé te chercher »

-« Bah j'vais préparer mon cercueil alors ... »

L'homme-pyro sourit, au moins elle n'était pas blessée, il regarda ensuite le rookie qui semblait plutôt choqué de voir un homme de Barbe Blanche. Pourtant, il était sur l'un de ses territoires, l'empereur était rapide pour bouger ...

-« C'est toi le rookie qui fout le bordel ? »

-« Je confirme, il a tué quelqu'un qui voulait s'échapper »

-« Ren, chut choupette »

La « choupette » aurait bien voulu grogner contre Ace pour le surnom mais l'air sérieux et le fait que celui-ci la serrait contre lui, ne donnait pas envie de le contrarier. Elle regarda alors le roux en face d'elle qui semblait chercher un plan. Plan quasi-impossible à trouver ...

-« Puce ? »

Bon, faudrait savoir, c'était ou « gamine » ou « Ren » ou « miss » ou « choupette » ou « puce » mais pas tout à la fois quoi ! Les surnoms énervaient la rousse et le commandant le savait au vu du sourire qui ornait son visage.

-« Oui allumette-cassée ? »

-« Tu veux vraiment affronter Marco toute seule ? » Menaça le brun immédiatement

-« Mais c'est pas juste tu … »

-« C'est les droits d'un commandant ! »

-« Bah voyons et mon cul c'est du … »

-« Les hormones, ça te fait pas du bien toi ! Me dis pas ça, sinon je vais penser que ton cul c'est Marco et je vais te mordre les miches alors ... »

Ace n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bec lui frappa le crâne. Le phœnix était arrivé, il se retransforma. Il n'avait pas l'air content le poulet. Il regarda son amant puis la rousse qui était collée à lui. Son regard disait clairement « toi, on va parler de ton comportement ... ».

-« J'te jure que ... » Commença la rousse

-« On en parlera après, yoi » Coupa Marco

-« J'voulais pas désobéir … »

-« Ren, j'ai dis après ! »

Ok, encore Ace quand il lui donnait des surnoms c'était pour l'embêter, mais Marco à son contraire quand il n'utilisait pas de surnom, c'est qu'elle avait fait une connerie ou bien qu'elle allait morfler ... Elle sentait déjà les longues tirades interminables lui faire la morale ...

-« Ren, tu rentres » Ordonna le bras droit de Barbe Blanche

-« Mais ... »

-« Tu rentres et tu ne fais pas de détour yoi, dis à Oyagi qu'on a trouvé le rookie est qu'on va lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas toucher à nos terres comme ça ! »

Ren ne discuta plus et partit en direction du navire en laissant le joli couple s'occuper du roux un peu trop prétentieux. Elle arriva rapidement au navire où Thatch l'accueillit en riant.

-« Alors, t'as croisé papa Marco et maman Ace ? »

-« Oui et ils s'occupent du rookie. »

-« Comment ils l'ont trouvé ? »

-« Il m'a attaqué et Ace m'a sauvé pendant que j'essayais de lui échapper ! »

-« Je connais un papa poule qui va pas être content »

-« Merci j'ai vu … »

-« Et maman, elle dit quoi ? »

-« Elle m'a appelé « puce » et « choupette » ! » Répondit la rousse en se mêlant au jeu du commandant

-« J'ai connu pire comme punition » Rigola le châtain

-« J'veux même pas savoir »

-« J'te le dirais pas, sinon papa poule va encore venir m'engueuler comme quoi je te dis trop de trucs, mais sinon, t'inquiète si tu trouves une bonne excuse … »

-« Le rookie, il arrive à attirer tout ce qui est aimanté vers lui, mon collier était attiré et je l'ai poursuivi, ça marche comme excuse ? »

-« J'ai des doutes, trouve mieux. »

-« Mais c'est la vérité !»

-« Alors, invente un truc »

-« J'sais pas mentir ... »

-« Papa poule va hurler, mouhaha !»

-« J'leur dirais la vérité puis je leur dirais que tu voulais que je mente ! »

-« Hey ! Si tu fais ça, c'est moi qui vais prendre ! »

-« Plutôt toi que moi ! » rit Ren avant de s'enfuir vers le navire

Marco lui avait demandé de prévenir Barbe Blanche, autant le faire. Elle se dirigea vers le pont où Barbe Blanche buvait du saké. Ah bah voilà, papa poule qui quittait le nid trente seconde et big papa se mettait à picoler ...

-« Euh … »

-« Tu veux quelque chose ma fille ? » Demanda l'empereur

Ouais, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Etre la fille de quelqu'un alors que la ladite personne cherchait son vrai père ...

-« Marco et Ace sont en train d'apprendre au rookie qu'il faut pas toucher à l'île »

-« Grwahahahahah, ils n'étaient pas partis te chercher toi, de base ? »

-« Tout le monde est au courant ? »

-« Faut dire que Marco s'est bien énervé sur ses frères en disant qu'ils n'étaient pas capables de surveiller leur sœur ! »

-« … je jure que je voulais pas désobéir ! »

-« Je te crois. »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui, je t'ai vue poursuivre ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »

-« Alors pourquoi ne l'avez pas dis à Marco ? »

L'empereur ne répondit pas et but son saké. Non, mais oú va le monde si mêmele capitaine du navire laissait le commandant s'énerver pour rien ? La rousse soupira avant d'entendre un homme dire que les deux commandants étaient rentrés, ils avaient fait vite ... Ils se rapprochèrent de Barbe Blanche pour lui faire leur rapport.

-« On s'est occupé de Eustass Kiddd, il n'est pas près de recommencer » Expliqua Ace en venant frotter les cheveux de la rousse.

-« Vous lui avait fait quoi ? »

-« On lui a fait perdre un bras, après, c'est à son vice de s'occuper de lui pour qu'il survive »

-« Maintenant Ren, discutons de ton comportement ! » Grogna Marco

-« Je voulais pas désobéir ! Bar… Oyagi est témoin ! » Dit immédiatement le rousse en allant se cacher derrière Ace

Le blond fronça des sourcils avant de se tourner vers l'empereur qui rigola avant d'affirmer d'avoir vu Ren poursuivre son collier. Le bras droit ne put que soupirer.

-« Pourquoi ne l'avez pas dis plus tôt, père ? »

Barbe Blanche ne répondit pas et but son saké … Mouais, pas très mature l'empereur ! Le phœnix se tourna vers Ren qui redoutait le dénouement final de cette histoire.

-« Miss, ta vie vaut plus qu'un collier … »

Un surnom ! Gagné, il n'y aurait ni punition ni de longue tirade !

-« Désolée … »

-« Ça passe pour cette fois, maintenant, tu restes avec moi ou Ace quoiqu'il arrive. »

-« Oui, papa ! » Rigola la rousse

Marco grogna avant d'étirer les joues de l'adolescente. Après plusieurs minutes de torture pour Ren, le commandant la libéra. Cette dernière se massa les joues avant de dire ce qu'elle pensait depuis un moment :

-« N'empêche que Thatch a un peu raison ... »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit celui-là ? » Dit Ace

-« Pour moi, vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus proche d'un parent, Ace passe son temps à me materner et Marco à me réprimander car il est protecteur … Je sais peut-être pas qui est mon père mais, je serai bien content si ça pouvait être Marco » Sourit la jeune fille

Les deux hommes furent touchés par les mots de l'adolescente. Elle arrivait enfin à sentir ce qu'était des parents ! Ace la prit dans ses bras sous le coup de l'émotion.

-« J't'autorise à m'appeler maman » Souffla le brun avec un sourire.

Marco leva les yeux au ciel avant de venir ébouriffer les cheveux de la rouquine.

-« On peut pas être tes parents et tes fantasmes »

-« Ça tombe bien que vous en parliez, je fantasme plus sur vous ! » Sourit la rousse

Alors ça, ça n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

-« Tu … tes hormones marchent toujours ? » S'inquiéta Ace

-« Oui.»

-« Mais alors ? »

-« Je fantasme juste sur quelqu'un d'autre ... »

-« Quoi ? » S'étrangla le blond

-« Oui, j'en ai parlé avec Meli, elle m'a dit que c'était normal vu que vous étiez passé en couple. Mes fantasmes peuvent changer très facilement ! »

-« J'préférais que tu continues à fantasmer sur nous » Marmonna Ace qui concoctait déjà un plan pour trouver comment faire fantasmer sa protégée.

Le blond se frotta les trempes, bon il s'en doutait, de toute façon, les fantasmes ne voulaient pas dire qu'elle était amoureuse de qui que se soit ... Même s'il aimerait bien savoir sur qui la rousse avait-elle jeté son dévolu ? Quelqu'un de l'équipage ? Quelqu'un dont elle avait lu l'histoire ? Dont elle avait vu l'avis de recherche ? La petite regardait beaucoup trop de chose pour pouvoir espérer trouver La personne.

-« Sinon miss, on a prit un journal, tiens ! » lui dit-il en tendant le journal

-« Hum ? Croissant de lune informe les petites fleurs de se rendre sur l'île des tomates rouges, là-bas se trouve des abeilles pouvant communiquer sur les graines de fleurs »

-« Tu veux bien nous traduire ? » Demanda Ace

-« … J'suis obligée ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Catarina dit que sur une île connue pour des coupages de têtes, il y a quelqu'un qui connaitrait mes parents … »

Les deux commandants se figèrent …

* * *

><p><strong>Héhéhéhé, alors qui veut la suite ? Pour votre plaisir, au prochain chapitre le rating est bien M ! :D<br>**


	11. Petite fleur doit s'excuser

**lina joker : Contente que la fic te plaise ^^ et que tu mets une reviews ! Alors les possibilités avec qui Ren peut finir XD je ne vais rien dire, pas de spoil, il faut tout découvrir :3  
>Quand je poste les chapitre … je l'ai dis plusieurs fois, je poste le lundi et le vendredi entre 0h et 1h ^o^ Et bien sur je continuerai d'écrire !<strong>

**naoli : Bonne année aussi :3 tu as remis une review pour me le dire ! Alors je te le souhaite aussi ! Bonne santé et plein de bonne résolution ! J'ai mis Marco en papa pour faire la blague papa poule xD sinon, je vais beaucoup appuyer sur le fait que ça ressemble à une vrai famille pour Ren ! ) c'est normal !**

**A tous bonne année 2015 ! ****明けましておめでとう ****!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aussi je rappel :3 ce chapitre est a ratting M attention au âmes sensibles<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>夢を作れ<strong>**~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 11 : Petite fleur doit s'excuser**

Ace rentra dans la cabine qu'il partageait avec Marco. Ce dernier, sur ses talons, referma la porte. Le phœnix n'avait eu aucune difficulté à retrouver quelle île était connue pour ce genre de barbarie ... Le problème avait été Ren, comme toujours. Elle ne voulait pas quitter l'île sans l'avoir visité, mais bien sur, cela n'était qu'une excuse car elle faisait tout pour empêcher les hommes de retrouver ses parents.

Ace avait encore dû s'énerver et Ren lui avait répondu en évoquant le nom de Roger. Chose à ne jamais faire, car bien évidement cela agaçait le commandant plus qu'autre chose ... Le blond s'en était mêlé pour calmer le jeu et Ren avait été envoyé dans sa chambre. Barbe Blanche avait prit la décision de se diriger directement sur Head pour retrouver la personne pouvant connaître les parents de l'enfant.

Ils avaient donc rapidement repris des vivres, salué le roi et déguerpi du port. L'île n'était qu'à 3 jours, ce qui laissait donc le temps à Ren de se calmer et d'aller s'excuser auprès d'Ace. Mais en attendant les excuses de l'adolescente, celui-ci était toujours sur les nefs. Il s'assit face à son bureau et commença à s'occuper des rapports de sa division.

Chose qu'Ace ne faisait jamais, sauf quand le blond l'en obligeait. Mais qu'un Ace énervé fasse un rapport n'était pas une bonne idée. Le blond soupira en voyant une feuille de rapport partir en cendre au grand désespoir du brun.

-« Ace … » Appela Marco en s'asseyant sur le lit

-« Quoi ? » Grogna le brun

-«Laisse les rapports et viens à côté de moi »

-« Et après, tu te plains que je les fais pas ! »

-« Oui mais là, au vu de ton état, tu vas brûler tous les papiers et t'aura plus qu'à tout reprendre, calme-toi d'abord, ensuite, tu pourras continuer.»

Le brun gonfla les joues pour montrer qu'il boudait puis laissa sa pile de papier avant de se diriger vers son amant pour avoir un câlin. Marco s'allongea avec Ace sur lui pour profiter d'un moment d'affection. Il caressa doucement le dos du brun et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ace gémit de plaisir sous les petites attentions de son phœnix.

Le blond sourit et continua ses petites caresses qui arrivaient à calmer son amant, doucement, il descendit la main vers ses reins. Une partie du brun se réveilla de plus de plus sous les effleurements. Marco sentit la bosse contre son corps grossir de plus en plus. Il sourit avant d'embrasser son amant et d'inverser les positions, le blond se retrouva au-dessus pouvant alors profiter pleinement de les lèvres de son allumette.

-« Je savais pas que la colère te rendait aussi sensible » Dit le blond entre deux baisers

Le brun se contenta de gémir pour lui répondre, il adorait quand Marco l'embrassait ... Sa langue découvrait à chaque fois une nouvelle danse avec sa jumelle. Leurs baisers avaient le don de l'enflammer, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Sa main glissa entre leurs torses pour toucher les abdos saillants de son amant. Le phœnix grogna en sentant la main baladeuse, et laissa se propre main poursuivre son exploration et glisser sous le short d'Ace.

Il retraça la coupe de son postérieur, l'envie montait dans leur corps. Marco ressortit sa main et commença à déboucler la ceinture du brun. Ceinture qui accompagna le short du brun dans un coin de la pièce.

-« Oh … t'as pas mis de sous-vêtements ... » Sourit le blond

-« J'étais en train de me changer quand tu m'as demandé d'aller chercher Ren »

Il sourit sous l'excuse de son amant avant de continuer ses caresses bien plus facilement vu qu'Ace était à présent nu contre lui. Le brun en profita alors pour retirer les morceaux de tissus qui le gênaient. Une fois leurs deux corps totalement nus, l'excitation monta encore d'un cran. Chacun pouvait sentir le désir de l'autre contre sa peau.

-« Marco … aah … »

Le dénommé sourit, il adorait entendre son amant gémir son nom. Il rapprocha à nouveau sa main de l'intimité du brun et se permit d'introduire un premier doigt. Ace se crispa en sentant l'intrusion dans son corps mais ne ressentit pas de douleur. Il alla tripoter le membre du blond, ce dernier retint son souffle sous l'attention d'Ace.

Le phœnix reprit les lèvres de son allumette et alla jouer avec sa langue, il l'enroulait autour de celle d'Ace qui gémissait dans le baiser. Il en profita alors pour rajouter un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur du brun. Cette fois-ci, Ace eut légèrement mal même s'il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Marco rompit le baiser et se mit à embrasser le visage d'Ace en descendant de plus en plus. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son menton, son cou, puis descendit sur son torse tout en continuant à étirer l'intimité du brun.

-« Aaannh … aaaah … »

Marco s'attarda sur le nombril et s'amusa à passer sa langue dans le petit trou. Ace se tortillait sous le corps du blond faisant ainsi bouger les deux doigts en lui. L'ainé sourit avant de remonter pour déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres du brun, il redescendit ensuite vers la verge dur. Il sourit avant de passer un coup de langue dessus.

-« AAAANNNH … »

Le phœnix sourit de son petit effet, il recommença à donner un coup de langue avant de prendre son membre totalement dans sa bouche. Ace gémit de plaisir en sentant son membre compressé dans l'étau humide qu'était la bouche de Marco. Ce dernier profita alors du plaisir du brun pour insérer un dernier doigt afin de finir de le préparer.

Il commença ensuite à faire des va-et-vient pour faire passer la douleur du brun. Il bougea aussi ses doigts afin de préparer au mieux son amant tout en cherchant le point qui lui donnera un plaisir intense. Soudain, le corps d'Ace se cambra encore plus et la voix du brun devint plus aiguëe.

-« Trouvé … » Dit le blond en lâchant le membre

-« Aaaah … c'est … aaah … de la triche ... »

Le blond reprit le membre en bouche en continuant de bouger ses doigts, Ace se sentait de plus en plus sur le point de craquer. Il était au bord de l'implosion, entre les doigts à l'intérieur de lui qui s'amusait à chatouiller sa prostate et la bouche qui compressait son membre. Comment pouvait-il résister ? Le commandant remarqua parfaitement que son amant allait craquer. Il n'arrêta en rien ses mouvements et les accéléra même !

Ace ne résista pas et jouit dans sa bouche en gémissant tout le plaisir qu'il retenait. Marco relâcha le membre encore bien dur et avala toute la semence du brun. Il se rapprocha à nouveau et embrassa Ace pour le faire gouter à son propre sperme. Mais il rompit rapidement le baiser pour retourner jouer avec un des tétons du brun. Il avait bien envie de l'exciter à nouveau. Il mordilla et tortura le petit morceau de chair rose sans jamais arrêter de bouger ses doigts.

-« Marco … j't'en prie … »

L'appelé se redressa en souriant et retira ses doigts, il avait bien assez préparé Ace. Ce dernier s'appuya un peu sur ses coudes afin de venir chercher les lèvres de son amant, il voulait ressentir sa langue. Celui-ci répondit immédiatement au baiser profitant du moment pour le pénétrer délicatement. Ace mordit la lèvre du blond en le sentant entrer en lui, pour l'instant il y avait bien plus de douleur que de plaisir.

-« Détends-toi, bébé »

-« Facile à dire » Grogna Ace

Un sourire lui répondit, Marco commença à embrasser son amant partout où il le pouvait. Grace à cela son amant se détendit petit à petit. C'était toujours un moment un peu délicat mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'après ça, ce ne serait plus que du plaisir. L'ainé commença à donner un coup de hanche, le brun gémit de plaisir.

Bingo, il avait bien visé, il redonna un autre coup de hanche, Ace cria son prénom. Le blond sourit et commença à enchainer les va-et-vient avec ses hanches qui frappaient à chaque fois la prostate du brun. Ace était en train de monter au septième ciel, le plaisir qu'était en train de lui procurer Marco était tellement intense ! Il en oubliait même le fait qu'un instant plus tôt, il était hors de lui.

Le blond aussi, être dans Ace lui procurait énormément de plaisir. Le brun était serré et chaud, tout pour le rendre fou ! Son membre compressé dans l'étau étroit, il approcha ses lèvres du lobe de son amant avant de le mordiller.

-« Annnh … Marcooo … »

-« C'est bon Ace … »

Ace passa sa main derrière la nuque du blond afin d'obliger leur corps à ce coller. La sueur sur leurs corps facilitait la glisse. Leurs corps s'unissait, se collait, se frottait, la chaleur de la pièce n'aidant pas leur ardeur à se calmer. Ils en voulaient toujours plus de l'autre. L'homme-pyro sentait qu'il allait encore craquer, alors que le blond ne le touchait même pas.

Il eut l'impression que son amant avait lu dans ses pensés car celui-ci prit son membre avec sa main pour appliquer une autre sorte de va-et-vient ajoutant ainsi un nouveau plaisir. Le brun ne tint pas plus longtemps et éjacula entre leurs deux corps. Sa jouissance le fit se resserrer compressant ainsi le membre de Marco. Ce dernier ne tint plus et se déversa à l'intérieur de son amant.

Il se retira d'Ace et s'allongea à coté de lui afin de reprendre son souffle. Marco se remit sur le dos et Ace se colla à lui avant de poser sa tête sur son torse. Une douce étreinte après leurs débats passionnés. C'était l'un de leurs moments préférés. Après quelques minutes, Ace se redressa un peu avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Marco.

-« Je t'aime »

-« Moi aussi »

Marco réembrassa son amant avant d'entendre du bruit de l'autre côté de leur porte.

-« Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ren ? »

Les deux commandants regardèrent la porte, ils reconnaissaient parfaitement la voix de Thatch. Mais ce qui les étonnèrent était que Ren soit présente.

-« Bah … je voulais venir m'excuser mais ils sont occupés … alors j'attends qu'ils aient fini pour entrer, les entendre me suffit largement à me faire comprendre ce que c'est, j'ai pas besoin de voir ! »

Ace rougit en comprenant que l'adolescente avait assisté à tous leurs ébats. Marco lui sourit avant d'embrasser sa joue.

-« Elle est venu s'excuser, tu te rhabilles et je lui ouvre ou bien je lui dis que t'as entendu ? »

-« J'me rhabille mais je bouge pas du pieu »

-« Je pense qu'elle comprendra »

Le phœnix se releva et alla chercher le short d'Ace qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce. Il en profita aussi pour récupérer ses vêtements et se rhabiller. Il vérifia que le brun était habillé avant d'ouvrir la porte. La rousse tourna la tête, elle était assise à côté de la porte.

-« Aller debout miss, et la prochaine fois, reste pas derrière à écouter les gémissements de maman » Rigola Marco

-« Mais je sais qu'il y a que papa pour faire crier maman comme ça »

-« Va lui dire ce que t'as à dire sale gosse, j'vais lui chercher à manger »

Le blond récupéra Thatch pour éviter qu'il écoute à la porte pendant que Ren entrait dans la chambre. Elle referma la porte et s'approcha du lit dans lequel se trouvait Ace. Ce dernier attendit gentiment que la rousse atteigne son niveau. Il la vit s'incliner en avant afin de s'excuser.

-« Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça et d'avoir évoqué le nom de Roger … »

-« Il faut que tu arrêtes de refuser de vouloir avoir des parents » Soupira Ace

-« Barbe Blanche me l'a dit … mais tu sais … »

-« Hum ? »

-« Le fait d'avoir des parents me gêne pas, mais pour moi, je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire de retrouver mes géniteurs, même si je rencontre mon père, soit pendant 17 ans il n'a jamais entendu parler de mon existence alors soit il me rejette, soit il voudra m'arracher à vous et moi je veux pas ! Je préfère que mes vrais parents ça soient vous ! »

-« Le moment venu, s'il essaye de te forcer de quoi que ce soit, on l'empêchera tous que ce soit moi, Marco, Oyagi ou même les autres on fera tout pour te protéger ! »

-« Mouais … »

-« Donc fini les refus de rechercher tes parents ? »

-« Oui »

-« Et la prochaine fois, écoute pas à la porte »

-« Je t'avais jamais entendu autant hurler » Dit la rousse en riant

-« Ren ! »

-« Repose bien tes miches maman ! »

La rouquine referma juste à temps la porte pour éviter le coussin que venait d'envoyer Ace. Elle entendit ce dernier pester puis put partir le cœur tranquille, une affaire de réglée. Le reste se réglera sur Head …

* * *

><p><strong>Héhéhéhéhéhé ! Et voilà ! Au prochain chapitre … jam jam vous découvrirai qui est le père de Ren ainsi qu'une partie de l'histoire de sa mère :D, pressé ?<strong>


	12. Petite fleur perd la tête

**Héhéhé je poste un peu plus tôt car je suis en train de m'endormir ^^"**

**Noali : Merci de ta review et toujours contente de voir que la fic te plait :3**

**Voici comme promit la révélation du père de Ren**

**Aussi, ma beta est un peu à cours de temps, à l'avenir je posterai le mercredi et le samedi afin de lui donné de plus de temps entre chaque jour**

**Je vous dis donc à samedi !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>夢を作れ<strong>**~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 12 : Petite fleur perd la tête**

Head est une petite île éloignée possédant une superficie d'environ 27 000km² et comptant environ 100 000 habitants. Bien peu oui, mais cela était dû aux traditions de l'île. En effet, n'importe qui, femme, homme ou même enfant était exécuté pour n'importe quel crime tant bien même qu'il était insignifiant.

-« Putain, ça pue toujours autant ! »

Le nombre de tête tombée par jour était estimé à 5. L'odeur du sang et des cadavres en putréfaction infestait l'ilôt . Les membres de Barbe Blanche se bouchèrent le nez : comment quelqu'un pouvait-il vivre ici ? La rousse, elle, avait l'habitude, étant donné qu'elle avait passé les trois quarts de sa vie en prison.

-« Tu sens rien Ren ? » Demanda Thatch en esquissant une grimace de dégoût.

-« J'suis habituée »

-« C'est vrai que l'odeur est proche de celle d'Impel Down » Dit Ace

Chaque membre prit des mouchoirs et se les mit dans le nez afin d'échapper à l'odeur nauséabonde. Ren, accompagnée de ses deux tueurs et de Thatch descendit pour partir à la recherche de la personne qui pouvait savoir qui étaient les parents de la rouquine. Le petit groupe avança dans la ville où les habitants les regardaient de travers.

-« On a pas l'air d'être les bienvenus » Soupira Ace

-« Normal, on est des pirates et ici, chacun peut être exécuté à tout moment »

-« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne quittent pas l'île ? » Demanda Ren

-« Parce que pour avoir l'envie de partir de l'île, ils peuvent être exécuté »

Triste île ... La rousse se demandait bien pourquoi quelqu'un connaîtrait ses parents sur cette île. Quoi que, quoi de plus silencieux que quelqu'un qui ne peut pas sortir d'une île et qui pourrait être tué à tout moment. Un cri se fit entendre, Ren tourna la tête et put voir une petite enfant pleurer, devant elle se trouvait un homme, ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang. Surement quelqu'un de la garde possédant le droit d'exécuter ...

-« Je vous en prie, épargnez mon enfant, prenez-moi à la place ! » Supplia la mère de l'enfant.

-« Rien ni personne ne fait exception à la règle ! »

-« Je vous en supplie … »

-« Sa tête tombera demain ! »

-« Pitié … »

-« Mamannnnnn » Pleurait l'enfant

La femme voulut arrêter les hommes mais celle-ci se fit descendre sous les yeux de son enfant. Ren sursauta avant de voir tout noir. Ace lui cachait les yeux, elle devait avoir l'habitude de voir des pirates mourir mais de simples innocents, non ! La rousse tremblait, jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi cruel, pour elle, Impel Down n'oserait jamais faire ceci à une enfant.

-« Ren, calme-toi, ça va aller » Rassura le brun

-« Mais … une … »

-« Je sais, respire, on va s'en occuper alors respire ! »

Ace lança un regard de supplice à son amant, il faudrait sauver la gamine au moins ... Ils pourraient très bien la déposer à la prochaine île dans une famille. Les deux ainés acquiescèrent et partirent vers l'homme. Mais celui-ci s'évanouit avant même qu'ils aient pu l'approcher. Les deux commandants regardèrent Ace qui secoua négativement la tête, ce n'était pas son haki qui avait fait ça. Sa propre peau sentait encore le tremblement du haki. Il regarda l'adolescente qu'il tenait dans ses bras … ce n'était pas ?

-« Faut vraiment qu'on connaisse ses parents » Soupira Thatch en récupérant l'enfant qui s'était aussi évanouie

-« Tu ramènes la gamine sur le navire Thatch, on attend que la miss se calme, on trouve ce qu'on veut et on se tire d'ici avant que ça devienne trop grave ... » Dit Marco

Le châtain obéit et partit en direction du navire pendant que le brun calmait sa protégée. Le phœnix s'approcha à son tour et posa sa main sur les cheveux afin de la rassurer. La petite était en sécurité, il n'y avait plus à s'en faire. Ils soupirèrent en voyant ses tremblements se calmer. Mais quand même, ils avaient à peine fait trois pas sur l'île qu'elle était déjà traumatisée.

-« Tu te sens mieux miss ? »

-« Hum … »

-« Alors, on va se dépêcher de trouver ce qu'on veut »

Les évadés d'Impel Down hochèrent de la tête afin de montrer leur accord. Ils avancèrent tous les trois, toujours sous les yeux des villageois. Comment allaient-ils retrouver la personne si tout le monde les évitait ? Soudain, un vase se brisa, une petite dame plutôt âgée les regardait en tremblant, non, elle regardait la rousse avec surprise.

-« Ses … ses yeux … »

La vieille dame voulut s'enfuir mais Marco la rattrapa aussitôt, elle avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup trop pour qu'il la laisse s'échapper de cette manière.

-« T'as l'air de bien connaitre ses yeux, mamie »

-« Laissez-moi, je ne veux pas mourir maintenant »

-« Alors réponds à nos questions ! »

-« Très bien, mais pas ici » Grogna la grand-mère

Ils suivirent la vieille dame jusqu'à ce qui semblait être sa demeure. Les trois pirates s'assirent et attendirent l'explication de la femme. Celle-ci ruminait quelques trucs incompréhensibles avant de regarder la rouquine. Elle soupira en fixant ses yeux, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle se trompe.

-« Je ne pensais pas la voir un jour aussi grande … »

-« Expliquez-vous ! »

-« Un peu que oui ! »

-« C'est vous ? » S'étrangla Ace

Ren était silencieuse, elle ne faisait qu'écouter et observer la vieille femme.

-« Il y a 17 ans maintenant … j'étais encore une sage-femme de cette île, l'amiral Sakazuki est venu ici avec une femme au cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges … la copie parfaite de cette petite »

C'était clair, cette vieille femme l'avait aidé à venir dans ce monde.

-« … pendant plusieurs mois j'ai accompagné Camélia D. Aria dans sa grossesse, nous sommes devenues très proches, elle se confiait tout le temps à moi, elle ne pouvait quasiment voir que moi aussi … puis quand vint le moment de l'accouchement … je … j'ai … l'amiral Sakazuki n'avait pas besoin de témoin … il ne fallait pas qu'Aria survive. Une fois le bébé né, Aria m'a demandé … de mettre fin à sa vie au lieu que ce soit l'amiral qui le fasse, faire croire à une mort en couche donnerait moins de plaisir au marin … »

Ren n'avait pas bougé, elle savait que sa mère était morte, alors elle n'allait pas reprocher à cette pauvre vieille femme de l'avoir tuée.

-« L'amiral a prit l'enfant en disant que je le reverrais jamais et que si je parlais de cet incident … il me ferait taire … bien sûr, il me l'a dit après avoir eu la confirmation que je ne connaissais pas le père »

Ace pesta, bien qu'il en apprenne plus, de base, il voulait surtout retrouver le père de rouquine. La vieille femme s'approcha et prit la main de Ren.

-« Tu ressembles à deux goutte d'eau à ta mère, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, il n'y a que les cheveux qui viennent de ton père »

-« Vous aviez menti ? » Parla enfin Ren

Les deux hommes regardèrent la rousse en se demandant de quoi elle pouvait parler.

-« J'ai vu beaucoup de menteurs à Impel Down, je peux facilement voir quand quelqu'un ment, vous avez menti à l'amiral en disant que vous ne connaissiez pas mon père, ma mère vous l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

La vieille femme souffla.

-« Oui … j'avais promis à Aria, elle était persuadée qu'un jour tu viendrais ici, bien qu'elle savait qu'être capturée par la marine ne lui laissait aucune possibilité de s'échapper, elle savait aussi parfaitement que tu serais enfermée … elle a toujours su que tu viendrais ici … »

-« Si Ace et Marco n'était pas aussi chiants avec mes géniteurs, je serais jamais venue et j'aurais jamais cherché à savoir de qui j'étais née … »

-« Elle croyait quand même en toi »

L'adolescente soupira avant de libérer sa main de l'emprise de la vieille femme pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur une chaise. Ça faisait quand même pas mal d'informations et d'une minute à l'autre elle saurait qui était son père. D'un coté elle voulait vite l'entendre et qu'on en parle plus jamais. Mais d'un autre coté, elle ne voulait rien savoir.

-« Qui est son père ? » Demanda Ace

-« Camélia D. Aria, venait de l'île d'Hasu, cette petite île de West blue … quand elle est tombé enceinte, son père commençait à voler de ses propres ailes dans la piraterie, elle n'a jamais voulu dire au père qu'elle était enceinte … »

-« J'me doutais bien qu'il n'était pas courant de mon existence » Soupira la rousse

-« Ce n'est pas contre toi, Aria ne voulait pas bloquer ton père ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il renonce à ce qu'il était, elle ne pensait pas à ce moment qu'elle se ferait prendre la marine … Son frère, ton oncle, détestait ton père par-dessus tout … il a dénoncé sa sœur … sinon jamais tout cela ne serait arrivé »

Ouais, m'enfin, elle ne voulait pas vraiment d'excuses. La rouquine se tuait à le dire depuis le début, elle n'avait que faire de ses géniteurs.

-« Ton père est un grand pirate … un des plus respecté des mers »

-« Abrèges, que je puisse retourner lire … » Soupira-t-elle sous le regard noir de ses deux tuteurs

-« C'est l'empereur … Shanks, le roux »

Ren écarquilla les yeux pendant qu'Ace et Marco essayait d'assimiler l'information. Shanks ? Le père de Ren ? Bon, ok il avait les mêmes cheveux même si ceux de Ren étaient légèrement plus clairs … ok ça expliquerait pourquoi elle possédait le haki des rois … ok il venait de West Blue, il n'avait pas non plus l'air au courant d'avoir un quelconque enfant puisqu'il avait rencontré l'adolescente … mais … il n'avait que 37 ans ! Il aurait eu l'enfant à 21 ans à peine ? Bon c'était possible ...

Ace préféra s'asseoir sur une chaise pour récupérer du choc. Ça faisait beaucoup pour lui, surtout qu'il allait se sentir obliger de le dire à l'empereur, et si le roux voulait récupérer Ren, ils allaient avoir du mal à la garder.

-« On peut oublier mon paternel ? » Demanda la rousse

-« Je pense que ça va être dur » Soupira Marco

Ren soupira avant de se lever, elle voulait juste retourner sur le navire, de toute façon elle n'avait rien d'autre à apprendre.

-« Attends ! » Dit la vieille

Celle-ci se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans un coffre, un bracelet en or. Celui-ci portait des emblèmes. Elle le lui donna en disant que ça appartenait à sa mère. Ren regarda longuement le bracelet avant de voir Ace le lui prendre, il savait très bien que la première chose que ferait la rousse serait de le balancer, alors il le garderait pour elle. Le blond s'excusa puis ils retournèrent tous les trois au bateau.

Bateau sur lequel Thatch se jeta sur eux afin d'avoir les informations. Le bras droit de Barbe Blanche ordonna de quitter le port et demanda une réunion des commandants pendant que la rousse allait dans sa chambre. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil en voyant l'enfant qu'ils avaient sauvé dormir dans son lit. La petite gigota doucement, elle se réveilla petit à petit.

-« Yo » Salua Ren

-« … Qui qui qui qui » Paniqua en retard la petite

-« Je m'appelle Ren, tu es sur le navire de Barbe Blanche, on t'a sauvé et on va t'amener sur une île ou des gens honnêtes et gentils pourront s'occuper de toi »

-« Ma … ma … maman ... elle … »

-« Désolée »

La petite se mit à pleurer, Ren soupira, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire arrêter des pleurs. Elle se souvint alors de ce que faisaient les prisonniers pour l'empêcher de pleurer. La rousse s'approcha de la petite puis lui caressa doucement les cheveux en tentant de la rassurer. L'enfant se serra alors contre Ren cherchant désespérément du réconfort. Cette dernière entendit les hommes hurler, surement le choc d'apprendre qui était son père enfin bon pour l'instant, elle avait autre chose à faire.

-« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

-« A … Anna »

-« Bon, Anna, t'en fais pas les gens ici font un peu peur mais ils sont très gentils, puis je te promets qu'à la prochaine île on te dépose à moins que tu aies de la famille en dehors de Head ? »

-« Ma … maman m'avait dit … que ma mamie … elle était sur Shaboady … »

-« Alors on va plutôt chercher sur Shaboady, tu connais le nom de ta grand-mère ? »

-« Oui … »

-« Ça ira alors, tu veux venir avec moi ou rester un peu dans la chambre et que je demande à Marco qu'on aille à Shaboady ? »

-« Venir … »

La rousse se leva et mit la petite sur son dos, comme ça elle ne perdra pas le contact de sa peau. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de réunion du commandant. Elle toqua avant d'entrer, tous les commandants la regardèrent fixement … ouais la nouvelle du paternel devait y être pour quelque chose.

-« Euh … la petite à un parent sur Shaboady, j'me demandais si on pouvait y aller … » Demanda Ren en montrant l'enfant sur son dos

Marco soupira avant de chercher une carte parmi les papiers. Il calcula rapidement une route et la donna à la rousse.

-« Tu donne ça à la première division, je calculerais un itinéraire plus court après » Dit le blond en tendant la carte

-« Ok … sur ce … »

-« Minutes Ren, il faut qu'on parle, laisse-la carte à la gamine » Ordonna Barbe Blanche

Super … la rousse déposa l'enfant au sol et lui donna la carte en lui expliquant où aller. La petite sortie en lançant un dernier coup d'œil à sa protectrice. Ren s'avança vers le bout de la table.

-« Avant d'entendre ce que tes oncles ont à dire, veux-tu prendre la parole ? » Demanda Barbe Blanche

Oui oncle, la rousse n'arrivait pas à appeler Barbe Blanche Oyagi alors qu'elle avait donné le titre de parent à Ace et Marco. Thatch lui avait donc expliqué que si Ace et Marco étaient ses parents alors cela faisait de Barbe Blanche son grand-père et les autres membres ses oncles, elle avait accepté la famille comme ça et l'empereur aussi.

-« … Je me moque un peu de mon père, alors je trouve qu'il y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire » Dit la rousse

-« C'est quand même Shanks ! Puis, il est aussi parti enquêter sur tes parents, tôt ou tard il le saura et si on lui dit pas, ce sera pire ! » Expliqua Atmos

-« Le problème est pas de lui dire ou non … mais de savoir quoi faire contre sa réaction » Soupira Haruta

-« J'veux pas partir » Couina Ren

-« On le sait choupette » Sourit Ace

-« Avant toute chose on va convoquer le roux, ensuite faudra aviser » Déclara Barbe Blanche

-« Dans ce cas, on est d'accord, Ren, il va falloir que tu portes la marque d'Oyagi » Dit Thatch

-« Euh … »

-« Ça sert de preuve que tu fais partis de l'équipage » Ajouta Vista

-« Ouais mais … j'suis pas du genre à vouloir montrer mon corps moi » Dit Ren en pointant Ace

Les commandants rigolèrent c'est vrai que le brun se trimballer à moitié nu tous les jours pour montrer sa marque.

-« On t'oblige pas à te dessaper, un petit tatouage sur le bras ou ailleurs et c'est réglé » Déclara Izou

-« Alors ok »

-« Comme papa ou comme maman ? » Demanda Curiel en rigolant

-« Comme papa ! » Sourit la rousse

-« Et pourquoi pas comme moi ? » Grogna Ace

-« Bah s'il se voit pas j'en vois pas l'intérêt »

Excuse valable, enfin du moins pour le brun. La réunion était levée, l'empereur appellerait le roux, les commandants pouvaient retourner à leur poste pour s'occuper des divisions. Ace s'occupera de faire le tatouage de la rousse vu qu'il s'agissait d'un des membres de sa division pendant que le blond allait voir ses hommes pour bien suivre la route de Shaboady.

La conversation avec l'empereur promettait beaucoup d'action …

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, bon je sais que beaucoup avait deviné donc vous n'êtes pas surprit, mais la relation entre Shanks et Ren sera ... une surprise héhéhé ^o^<strong>


	13. Petite fleur parle à sa graine

**Naoli : Merci comme toujours de ta review ! Hihihi tu n'es pas la seule à t'être posé la question, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ^o^, beaucoup avait deviné pour Shanks maintenant j'attends de voir si tout le monde pensait à cette réaction. Bonne lecture !**

**J'ai donc bien pris le nouveau rythme de poste, samedi et mercredi. Heureusement car ma beta à pas du tout pu corriger jeudi ! Voilà !**

**Bonne lecture à tous :3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>夢を作れ<strong>**~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 13 : Petit fleur parle à sa graine**

Ren disait au revoir à la petite Anna depuis le bar. Ils avaient réussi à retrouver sa grand-mère qui avait tout de suite accepté de s'occuper d'elle. L'enfant disait au revoir en souriant aux pirates. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre Shanks. Le roux avait déjà traversé l'île des hommes-poissons lorsqu'ils avaient enfin réussi à le contacter. Ils devaient donc se retrouver sur l'île.

-« Marcoooooooooooooooooooooo »

-« J'ai dit plus tard ! » Grogna le commandant

-« Mais t'as promis ! » Bouda la rousse

-« Promis quoi ? » Demanda la « maman »

-« Que si on allait sur Shaboady, on irait voir Rayleigh ! »

-« Shanks va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! »

-« En plus Rayleigh s'occupe de Mugi-chan » Dit Shakky

La barman offrit un jus de fruit à la jeune fille dépitée. Tous les commandants étaient présents, Barbe Blanche aussi avait quitté le navire pour attendre Shanks.

-« Il revient quand Rayleigh ? » Demanda la rouquine à Shakky

-« Dans un peu plus d'un an »

-« Trop long … »

-« Dis-moi Ren-chan, il parait que tu aimes lire des histoires, si tu veux j'ai un bouquin racontant l'histoire des hommes-poissons, tu veux ? »

-« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

-« Merci Shakky » Soupira Marco

Cela l'occuperait pendant un bon moment. Ren se jeta sur le livre que lui donna Shakky et le commença. Au même moment la clochette de la porte sonna, les pirates du roux entrèrent dans le bar avec leur capitaine.

-« Pas de haki ici, Shanks-chan » Dit Shakki

-« Désolé, Shakki »

Ren ne fit même pas attention au roux et continua sa lecture. Elle avait bien décidé de l'ignorer quoiqu'il arrive. Le blond soupira face au comportement de sa « fille ».

-« Et donc vous m'avez appelé pour ? J'ai pas eu le temps d'avoir des informations sur la petite »

Petite qui préféra ne pas réagir en continuant sa lecture.

-« T'as plus besoin de chercher, on a trouvé » Dit Izou

-« Oh ! Et vous avez fait tout ce chemin pour me le dire ? » Sourit le roux

-« Tu connais une certaine Camélia D. Aria ? » Demanda Ace

L'empereur perdit aussitôt son sourire, il s'approcha du bar et demanda à Shakky son meilleur saké. Ren tournait les pages du bouquin, l'ignorer, surtout l'ignorer…

-« Oui, c'était ma compagne » Répondit enfin le roux

-« C'était ? » Soupira le blond

-« Elle a disparu, il y a 17 ans … »

-« Et tu t'es jamais demandé ce qu'elle était devenue ? » Reprocha Thatch

-« Si ! Jusqu'à ce que j'affronte Akainu et qu'il me dise qu'il l'avait tué ! » Grogna-t-il

Ren tourna une autre page de son livre. Ace soupira en voyant qu'elle avait vraiment l'intention de l'ignorer jusqu'au bout.

-« Il ne l'a pas tué, elle a demandé à la sage-femme qui l'a fait accouché de lui prendre sa vie » Avoua l'homme-pyro

Le roux se figea sous la révélation, Aria avait accouché ? Minute, il regarda un instant les pirates de Barbe Blanche avant de regarder le capitaine lui-même. Comment était-il au courant de ça ? Shanks sembla comprendre de plus en plus la situation puis regarda Ren qui n'avait pas levé le nez de sa lecture. Ses yeux rouges, il savait qu'il ne pouvait qu'appartenir au clan Camélia ... Mais la chevelure … ça ne pouvait pas être …

-« Que … ne me dites pas … »

-« Si Shanks, on a demandé à la sage-femme ... Si tu ne nous crois pas, de simples tests sanguins te le prouveront » Assura Marco

Le roux ne savait plus quoi dire, il venait d'apprendre en quelques minutes que sa compagne avait choisi de mourir et qu'il avait une enfant qui avait passé sa vie à Impel Down par sa faute. De plus, celle-ci semblait l'ignorer.

-« Ren n'a pas l'attention de te sauter dans les bras, tu t'en doutes ... » Dit Barbe Blanche

-« Je m'en doute, oui. Ace doit avoir pris ma place dans son cœur… » Dit le roux toujours sous le choc

-« Ah non, moi je suis la maman, c'est Marco, le papa » Expliqua le commandant de la seconde division

-« Hein ? »

-« Trop compliqué à expliquer »

-« Je peux au moins te parler, Ren ? » Tenta le roux

La dénommée ne répondit rien se contenta de tourner une page de son bouquin. Ace en eut mare du comportement de sa fille adoptive et lui retira le bouquin des mains.

-« Mais Ace ! »

-« Ecoute un peu Shanks, j'te demande pas de l'appeler papa mais au moins de l'écouter ! »

-« On était pourtant d'accord sur le fait que je dirais rien ! » Grogna la rouquine

-« On était pas d'accord ! »

La rousse voulut bouder mais elle vit parfaitement le regard noir que lui envoyait le blond. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se retourna alors vers Shanks, celui-ci souriait, il avait l'air heureux de la nouvelle. Maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin encaissé, c'était déjà ça.

-« Je ne compte pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit »

-« Heureusement … »

-« Mais même si tu me détestes, je pense que je devrais au moins te parler de ta mère »

-« J'te déteste pas en particulier »

-« Tu as vécu à Impel Down à cause de moi !»

-« … Bah, j'ai eu l'avantage de connaitre ça avant de connaitre le meilleur. Maintenant je sais qu'Impel Down c'est pas le meilleur endroit au monde mais j'ai rien à te reprocher »

-« Alors tu m'acceptes en tant que père ? » Tenta le roux

-« En tant que géniteur, père pour moi c'est Marco et personne d'autre »

L'empereur rigola, déjà une bonne nouvelle, elle l'acceptait. L'adolescente aurait très bien pu le rejeter sans le moindre ménagement.

-« Très bien, j'accepte le rôle de géniteur, est-ce que tu veux en savoir plus sur ta mère ? »

-« Pas vraiment, la sage-femme m'a assez dit de chose pour que je l'accepte aussi en tant que génitrice mais si tu veux raconter ton histoire avec elle, j'écouterais. »

Ren et l'appel des histoires … Cela aurait été bizarre qu'elle refuse celle du roux. Ace et Marco sourirent en voyant que la petite prenait un peu mieux la situation. Shanks se mit en face de sa fille afin de commencer son récit.

-« Bien, j'ai rencontré ta mère environ un an avant l'exécution du capitaine, celui-ci avait ordonné la dissolution de l'équipage »

-« Le capitaine ? »

-« Gol D. Roger, j'étais moussaillon sur l'Oro Jackson »

-« Oh ! »

Le brun sourit en voyant sa protégée captivée par l'empereur, le baiser sur sa nuque lui fit comprendre que son amant partageait son plaisir.

-« Et donc à ce moment, je voulais retourner sur ma terre natale, je n'étais pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Mais j'ai fais escale à Hasu. C'est là que j'ai rencontré ta mère … je peux te dire qu'elle avait un sacré caractère, toujours à vouloir tout savoir ! »

-« Chut » Grogna Ren à Thatch

Elle avait pressenti la réplique du commandant qui fit mine d'avoir la bouche cousue.

-« Puis petit à petit on a sympathisé, jusqu'à devenir encore plus intime » Continua le macho

-« C'était quoi ses surnoms ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« Bah … Marco appelle Ace « bébé » donc vous aviez pas des surnoms affectifs entre vous ? »

Le roux regarda les deux commandants, c'est vrai qu'il avait un peu oublié de lui expliquer leur situation. Mais l'empereur avait assez de cervelle pour comprendre leur relation avec tous les indices qu'ils avaient laissés.

-« J'appelais Aria « ma chérie » et elle m'appelait … « mon petit naïf et innocent » ... Y en a un seul qui rit je lui coupe la gorge ! » Menaça tout de suite le roux

Marco se retenait de rire, il tenait sa vengeance. La prochaine fois qu'il l'appellerait « mon poulet d'amour » il saurait avec quoi riposter. Barbe Blanche ne fit aucun commentaire et reprit quelques gorgées de sa choppe.

-« Continue » Incita Ren

-« Où j'en étais déjà ? »

-« Tu couchais avec la mère de Ren » Rappela avec classe Ace

-« J'ai dit que j'étais devenu intime ! Pas que je couchais avec elle ! »

-« Tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est les cigognes qui ont déposé Ren ! »

-« C'était 4 ans avant sa conception ! »

-« Et alors ? »

-« Ça va, j'avoue ! » Pesta l'empereur

La rouquine avait eut le temps de finir son jus pendant que sa « maman » et son géniteur se disputait. Elle replongea son regard sur son paternel pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

-« Bon, tu dois bien te douter que malgré l'ordre de dissolution, je n'allais pas arrêter d'être pirate comme ça »

-« Sinon, tu ne serais pas ici »

-« Donc, j'ai formé mon propre équipage et j'ai repris la mer, bien sûr, je restais sur grand line afin de pouvoir revenir la voir. Elle m'a engueulé plus d'une fois en voyant que je bougeais pas beaucoup … puis vint le moment où je me suis un peu trop éloigné, je suis partie 7 mois … et en 7 mois, je l'ai perdue »

-« C'est tout ? Y a pas de détails plus croustillants ? » Demanda de suite Ren empêchant l'atmosphère dramatique de se créer

-« Quel genre de détails croustillants tu voulais ? »

-« Votre premier baiser ! »

Shanks lança un regard noir aux deux « parents ». Ils étaient responsables de son éducation, non ? Alors, c'était à eux qu'il devait se plaindre !

-« Lance ton regard à Thatch » Dénonça Marco

-« Faux-frère ! » Lança celui-ci

-« Géniteur ! »

-« Tu sais, Ren-chan, à m'appeler comme ça. On dirait presque une insulte » Soupira Shanks

-« Bah répond-moi alors ! »

-« Aria m'est tombé dessus ! Au sens propre ! C'était ça notre premier baiser »

-« Même pas romantique » Soupira-t-elle

Ace rit avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de l'adolescente qui grogna en disant que sa coupe de cheveux ne ressemblait désormais plus à rien. Mais le brun n'arrêtait pas de la rassurer en lui disant que Marco passait toujours dernière lui pour remettre ses cheveux en ordre … excuse non valable pour la rousse.

-« Shanks ? »

-« Oui, Ace ? »

-« Tu ne vas vraiment pas chercher à reprendre Ren ? »

-« … Même si je le voulais, elle ne voudrait pas venir, puis en tant que père, je préfère savoir ma fille heureuse … il me faut aussi le temps d'encaisser l'information … »

-« On te laissera pas Ren de toute façon »

-« Je m'en doute, sachez au moins ne pas faire de cochonneries devant elle et de me laisser la voir de temps en temps »

Ben éclata de rire, il connaissait bien son capitaine. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas encore totalement compris qu'il était père mais dès qu'il serait reparti, il voudra absolument récupérer sa fille pour l'éduquer et la chouchouter. Barbe Blanche se leva, si le roux avait accepté que Ren reste avec eux alors il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

-« Gamin, nous n'allons pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps » Dit l'empereur

-« Déjà ? Mais … ma fille … »

-« Tiens, je t'autorise à m'appeler de temps en temps » Dit la jeune fille

Ren offrit un Denden mushi, Ace lui avait demandé de le donner au roux si elle ne le reniait pas. L'empereur attrapa l'escargophone et les mains de l'enfant en pleurant, sa fille commençait à lui offrir de l'affection ! Si les instincts paternels du roux se réveillaient maintenant, ils n'étaient pas près de partir.

-« Bon y va maintenant miss, au plaisir« mon petit naïf et innocent » ! » Lança Marco avant de s'enfuir

-« Reviens là, oiseau de malheur ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qui pensait qu'il allait réagir comme ça ? :D<strong>


	14. Petite fleur rencontre les ténèbres

**Naoli : Zut ! Moi qui voulait surprendre un peu ^-^, enfin bon. Contente que la fic te plaise toujours autant et de toujours voir tes reviews !**

**J'annonce que … ma beta à quasiment fini de corriger ! Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Plus que deux chapitres à corriger ! :3 Du coup je vous assure à 100% qu'il y aura bien deux chapitres par semaines jusqu'au bout. Par contre, ma nouvelle fic que j'écris lentement et avec prudence car je m'applique beaucoup dessus ne sortira peut-être pas de suite une fois YoT terminé ! Mais je vous dirais tout ça au dernier chapitre :D en attendant**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>夢を作れ <strong>**~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 14 : Petite fleur rencontre les ténèbres**

Cela faisait quelques mois que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche avait quitté Shaboady. Ils voguaient à présent en suivant tout simplement le log. Mais suivre une direction signifiait qu'ils arriveraient bientôt sur une île, dans quelques heures plus exactement. Ren était toute excitée à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle île, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de bien explorer les autres avec cette histoire de famille. Mais maintenant que tout le monde connaissait son paternel, elle avait un peu moins de pression.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent sur l'île, Ren avait décidé d'utiliser un de ses coupons auprès d'Haruta afin de faire une blague à son cher papa ; chose à laquelle Haruta ne se serait jamais tentée si la rousse n'était pas avec elle. Celle-ci entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses parents avant de regarder à l'intérieur … personne. Elle rentra alors sans ménagement avec la commandante pour commencer à mettre en œuvre la blague.

-« Tu as compris Ren ? »

-« Yep, tant qu'il n'a pas subit la blague je ne dis pas un mot, je le regarde pas et je n'explose pas de rire ! » Sourit l'adolescente

-« Quelle blague ? »

Les deux fautives sursautèrent puis se détendirent voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Ace. Haruta donna un coup de coude à la rouquine. Elle n'était pas à son premier coupon, du coup ils avaient mis un accord en place au cas où Ace les surprendrait, ce qui arrivait souvent vu que celui-ci avait la fâcheuse manie d'écouter aux portes. Ren se devait de lui faire les yeux doux, si les yeux doux ne marchaient pas alors elle devait utiliser le coupon infini.

-« Maman … »

-« Commence pas avec le « maman » je ne tomberais pas dans le piège » Sourit le brun en voyant la combine

-« … j'peux utiliser mon coupon ? »

-« Je t'écoute ma fille » Dit Ace soudain très attentif

-« Avoue, tu voulais juste une excuse pour participer » Dit Haruta

-« Quoi de mieux que des activités avec ma chère fille »

-« Foutu allumette » Grogna le rouquine

-« Moi aussi, je t'aime ma petite fleur »

-« Bon trêve de bavardage, voici le plan … »

Ace s'approcha de sa sœur afin d'entendre le plan machiavélique qu'elles avaient mis en place. L'idée lui plaisait bien, malgré le fait que cela ne garantissait pas leur survie à la blague. Puisque le brun acceptait chaleureusement de faire partie de la blague, il allait devoir s'assurer que Marco n'entre dans sa chambre sous aucun prétexte.

-« Pas de problème, mais on touche pas à mes affaires sinon je romps l'alliance ! »

-« Je le jure sur mon épée ! » Promit Haruta

-« Et moi, sur mon journal ! » Imita Ren

Le brun sourit, il savait que le journal de l'adolescente était très précieux à ses yeux et que pour rien au monde elle ne laisserait qui que ce soit le toucher.

-« Bon j'y vais, j'vous laisse faire, faites ça vite on arrive bientôt ! »

-« Ok merci Ace. »

L'allumette humaine sortit de la chambre pendant que les deux complices se mettaient au travail. Cette blague allait être mortelle mais au moins ils pourraient rigoler un bon coup.

**OOOOooooOOOO**

-« Terreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee »

Ren sortit presque immédiatement sur le pont en entendant le mot du vigile. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pu finir la préparation du plan. La rouquine arriva sur le pont et vu qu'ils étaient déjà presque arrivés sur le port … le vigile venait de se réveiller ou quoi ? Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa tête pour lui caresser les cheveux. Qui dit caresse, dit Marco, qui dit ébouriffage, dit Ace !

-« Marco ? »

-« Yep miss, j'ai demandé au vigile de crier que maintenant pour que tu ne repartes pas d'un seul coup comme la dernière fois »

-« Y a des risques sur cette île ? »

-« Comme sur toutes les îles donc non, tu ne vas pas en exploration toute seule ! Il ne t'arrive jamais rien de bon quand tu y vas ! »

-« Mais … Ace t'a pas dit qu'il m'entrainait ? »

-« Si, sauf que ça n'est pas une raison »

-« Il ne t'a pas dit que j'étais devenue assez forte pour me débrouiller toute seule ? »

-« Non »

-« C'est pourtant des choses qui peuvent être dites avant le coucher »

-« Vois-tu miss, quand on est au lit, on pense un peu à autre chose que de savoir si oui ou non, on te laisse gambader seule sur une île »

-« Beurk, j'veux pas savoir ! »

-« Fais pas la choquée, j'te rappelle que tu nous as écouté faire ! »

-« S'te plait Marco »

-« Non »

-« S'il te plait, Papa »

-« Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, ça sera toujours non ! »

-« Mais c'est pas juste ! »

-« Si je suis pirate, c'est pas pour être juste ! »

-« C'est petit ça ! »

-« Autant que ton espérance de vie si tu es seule sur cette île »

-« Hey ! »

-« Tu pourra le tourner quand tu veux, quand je dis non, c'est non »

-« Mais je … »

-« Marco tu peux venir, s'te plait ! »

Le blond se retourna pour voir qu'un des membres de sa division avait besoin d'aide avec la carte. Ils étaient certes arrivés mais ils devaient voir si les eaux environnante n'avaient pas changé, c'était le travail de la première division. La rousse en profita pour s'éclipser doucement, le navire venait d'accoster, si elle s'en allait et revenait sans causer de problème Marco serait obligé d'accepter le fait qu'elle puisse se débrouiller toute seule.

Ou bien il voudrait encore plus la tuer, de peu qu'il tombe sur sa blague ça risquait de faire mal ... Mais comme le dit si souvent maman Ace « Un pirate ça doit savoir risquer ses miches ! Que ça soit en terrain hostile ou dans son propre lit ! ». Belle phrase philosophique du brun, même si elle pensait que la dernière partie était surtout destiné à l'appétit sexuel d'un certain phœnix.

En attendant elle comptait bien risquer les siennes pour s'amuser un peu en ville. Ren descendit alors du navire et courut vers la ville afin de ne pas se faire attraper, à peine un pied à terre. Une fois bien éloignée dans la ville, elle commença son exploration. La ville était un peu bourge, on pouvait très bien distinguer le fait qu'elle n'appartenait pas à cette île.

Heureusement pour elle, on ne voyait pas son joli tatouage qui était caché par ses vêtements. Puis si quelqu'un se mettait à vouloir le voir, elle pourrait crier au harcèlement sexuel ou carrément à l'agression car oui, la rousse n'avait pas trouvé meilleur endroit que sa hanche pour se faire tatouer.

Ace avait bien essayé de protester, en lui disant que ça serait douloureux. Argument qui n'était pas très efficace sur une gamine qui ne ressent pas la douleur. Il avait aussi tenté de dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas le montrer, ce qu'elle avait contredit en disant que les autres avaient assuré que ce n'était pas nécessaire et enfin il avait voulu prendre pour excuse l'impitoyable sauvagerie des hommes avec leurs délires sexuels … bon ce genre d'argument, quand il est dit par un homme qui a pour titre « maman » et qui passe son temps à gémir le prénom d'un certain blond surprotecteur était exclu d'office.

Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de faire le tatouage à l'endroit voulu. Mais revenons à la ville qui était bien moins passionnante que ce que pensait la rouquine. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de plus extraordinaire, mais rien. Tout avait l'air normal sur l'île, pas de décapitation en vue, pas de rookie dangereux non plus...

-« Je vois pas pourquoi Marco a si pe… »

La rousse se figea en voyant un homme sortir du bar. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, l'homme tira un coup sur sa cigarette avant de recracher la fumée remplie goudron. Il tourna ensuite le regard vers la rousse sans changer d'expression.

-« Shiryū … »

-« Tu as bien changé en quelques mois »

-« J'ai des hormones qui se sont réveillées … toi t'as l'air… plus libre… »

-« J'ai choisi le bon camp, Catarina t'avais pas dit de ne pas approcher ? »

Ren déglutit difficilement, bien sur, si elle arrivait à comprendre les codes de la pirate, il était évident que lui aussi.

-« Pourquoi, ton capitaine est là ? »

-« Dans le bar, ouais »

-« Alors je fais demi-tour et on en parle plus » Dit la rousse en tournant les talons

-« Zehahahaha, Shiryū on peut savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Le maitre du bad timming celui-là, à croire que Marco avait raison, c'était un aimant à ennui. Et bien évidement histoire de lui couper tout espoir, tout l'équipage de Barbe noir sortit du bar. Elle n'avait jamais été croyante, mais là, elle avait la sérieuse impression que Dieu lui en voulait depuis sa naissance.

-« Rien de spécial »

-« Qui c'est ? »

Ren osa un regard par-dessus son épaule, ouais, c'était bien d'elle qu'il parlait.

-« C'est la petite fleur ! »

Merci Avalo pour cette présentation magnifique.

-« C'est donc elle la gamine qui a aidé Ace à s'enfuir d'Impel Down ? »

Merci à celui qui avait tout raconté, alors à qui revenait le remerciement Vasco ou Sanjuan ?

-« Mais c'est qu'elle a prit de la forme ! Hic ! »

Des formes ! On dit « des formes » Vasco, faut arrêter l'alcool, c'est pire que Shanks là.

-« Zehahahaha, gamine ! »

Ren se retourna sans donner de réponse, la discrétion c'était son truc normalement.

-« Rejoins mon équipage »

Ok… alors oui mais non… comment s'échapper de là, sans répondre et sans faire de bruit ? L'adolescente lança un regard à Catarina qui avait l'air terrifié. Plan n°2 : comment s'échapper de là et atteindre le moby dick le plus rapidement possible ? Ça lui apprendra à vouloir désobéir à Marco !

-« Murunfuffuffu, Ren a toujours été faible capitaine, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a prit un peu de poitrine et de la couleur qu'elle est devenu forte »

Dieu bénisse Catarina !

-« Je peux très bien en faire ma femme ! »

Ren retint un vomissement… même Thatch ne lui avait jamais faite celle-là.

-« Elle est un peu trop jeune pour vous, Capitaine ! »

Si Catarina n'était pas dans le camp ennemi, la rousse l'embrasserait bien.

-« On est pirate, pas besoin de respecter les règles »

Oui mais non, cette excuse Marco l'utilisait quasi tout le temps mais même lui pour ce genre de chose il n'oserait pas l'utiliser. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de fuir… et très vite.

-« Alors gamine ! »

-« Euh… non merci, j'ai pas encore assez d'hormone pour ressentir l'envie de me marier » Répondit Ren

Shiryū fut assez surpris de la voir parler. Il fallait dire qu'habituellement, elle ne disait que le minimum. Teach lui ne semblait pas comprendre l'histoire « d'hormones » et retenta :

-« C'était une question rhétorique »

-« Elle est où la suggestion de la réponse dans ta question alors ? »

Ren vit très bien le regard de Catarina qui disait « ne le provoque pas ». Enfin, au point où elle en était, elle avait environ 99% de chance de provoquer le brun, dans c'est 99% elle avait 10% de chance qu'il la laisse partir, 30% qu'il la tue et 50% qu'il l'embarque de force. Sauf que plus un combat faisait du grabuge plus les pirates de Barbe Blanche auront des chances d'en entendre parler et donc de lui sauver les miches comme dirait Ace.

-« Laisse-moi te montrer où était la réponse »

Pour accompagner ses mots, une étrange fumée noire s'étala sur le sol. Ça ne sentait pas bon, elle sentit ses pieds s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans le sol. Catarina tentait désespérément de faire changer d'avis Teach. Pendant que Shiryū observait son ancienne protégée se faire engloutir. Ren se débattit un peu avant de paniquer, son haki royale s'échappa étonnant Teach et faisant s'évanouir plusieurs habitants qui observaient la scène. La rouquine ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire gamine ? » Grogna Teach

-« Bah… si tu étais un tant soit peu important, tu aurais le haki des rois, hors j'en déduis que tu l'as pas vu que tu sais même pas que le haki des rois peut être sentit à plusieurs kilomètres par d'autre possesseur du haki des rois » Du moins c'est ce qu'Ace lui avait expliqué.

-« Et alors ? »

-« Catarina t'a bien dit que j'étais faible, c'est le cas, alors comment une gamine faible peut arriver ici ? »

Shiryū soupira :

-« Elle est avec l'équipage de Barbe Blanche »

-« Si tu crois que ça me fait peur » Grogna Teach

-« Oh et tu veux savoir la meilleure, ma chère pluie »

L'appelé fronça les sourcils, la petite n'était pas idiote au point de provoquer l'ancien gardien sans raison. Il le savait mais il ne résista pas à l'envie de vouloir la tuer. Sans entendre les protestations de son capitaine, Shiryū dégaina son épée et attaqua Ren. Cette dernière étant coincée par les ténèbres ne put éviter le coup mais eut au moins le plaisir d'être libérée.

Son épaule saignait, la blessure devait être profonde mais elle ne la gênait pas après tout elle n'allait pas perdre son titre d'insensible à la douleur du jour au lendemain. Le plus compliqué allait maintenant être la fuite du moins en attendant qu'Ace et les autres débarquent. L'ancien gardien s'apprêta à réattaquer mais cette fois la rouquine put facilement esquiver. Bon elle avait quasiment un bras en moins, l'entaille partait de l'épaule et plongeait vers son nombril.

-« Tu pourras remercier Sadie, peu aurait réussi à bouger »

-« Sûr que c'est pas toi que je vais remercier ! »

Ren sentit sa tête tourner, elle avait encore oublié son anémie. Certes ces hormones étaient en forme mais son corps ne produisait toujours pas assez de globules rouges. Elle ne vit pas le troisième coup d'épée de Shiryū, heureusement qu'elle avait des côtes assez solide pour qu'elle ne se soit pas retrouvée découpée en deux.

-« Shiryū, ça suffit ! » Ordonna Teach

Inefficace, je suppose, vu que le gardien lança une nouvelle offensive contre Ren qui tentait de se relever. Cette fois le coup fut arrêté, Catarina s'était interposée.

-« Dégage ! »

-« C'est un ordre du capitaine, arrête-toi ! »

-« Dégage »

La descendance de Shanks se releva très difficilement, sa tête tournait et elle pouvait sentir son sang quitter peu à peu son corps. Son instinct de survie sembla se réveiller enfin, elle partit en courant dans la première ruelle venue. Personne ne remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper, Ren pouvait aussi garder son titre sur la discrétion. Teach pesta en remarquant qu'elle n'était plus là et ordonna à ses hommes de la retrouver. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il vit Catarina se faire trancher par Shiryū.

-« Shiryū » Grogna Teach

-« J'en ai mare des gamines à poursuivre partout, elle voulait juste partir… alors laissons-là partir, mais j'ai envie de trancher quelqu'un, et vu qu'elle semble avoir développé un instinct de survie ...»

Shiryū se retourna contre Teach et pointa son épée face à lui. Il avait quelques comptes à régler.

* * *

><p><strong>Je vais dire ceci :<strong>

**Je reviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Jusqu'à présent je n'avais fait aucune fin sadique dans cette fic et … ENFIN ! Je coupe à un endroit qui doit vous faire penser « mais … mais …elle est où la suite ? »**

**Héhéhéhéhé, si tout le monde est sage et que j'ai plein de review je poste peut-être un peu plus tôt 3:-)**


	15. Petite fleur dans la vase

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'ai vu que le chapitre précédant avait laissé une certaine frustration et tout le monde a dit être sage. Alors je poste un chouilla plus tôt ! ^^**

**Naoli : Merci comme toujours de ta review :D Que des « ! » dedans XD le chapitre t'as vraiment plus et tant mieux ! Et j'espère bien sûr, que celui-ci te plaise aussi !**

**Bonne lecture à tous~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>夢を作れ <strong>**~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 15 : Petite fleur dans la vase**

Ren courrait, pour une fois qu'elle sentait son instinct de survie pas question de lui désobéir. Elle tournait presque à toutes les ruelles pour ne laisser aucune chance à ses poursuivants de la retrouver. La rousse tourna à nouveau avant d'aller se cacher derrière une poubelle, elle s'effrondra sur le sol. Elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, sa vision était de plus en plus trouble. La peur s'emparait peu à peu d'elle et si l'équipage n'arrivait pas à la retrouver à temps ?

-« Note à moi-même si je survis... ne plus désobéir à papa » Se dit-elle afin de se rassurer

La rousse ferma doucement les yeux, elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle voulait juste un peu de repos, une fois reposée, si on ne l'avait pas retrouvé, elle repartirait vers le port. Bizarrement sa pensée alla vers Shiryū, le gardien avait bien dû comprendre qu'elle faisait tout pour l'énerver. Ren connaissait depuis longtemps les envies du fumeur de la tuer mais elle ne les savaient pas aussi fortes.

-« Pourtant avant... »

Ren n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase et peu à peu elle perdit connaissance...

_..._

_..._

_..._

_-« Arrête de pleurnicher ! »_

_-« Mais... ça fait mal... »_

_-« A peine tu tombes que tu pleurs, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à te relever ! »_

_-« ça suffit Shiryū ! » Ordonna Magellan_

_L'homme-poison aida la petite enfant de 7 ans à se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle faisait de son mieux pour apprendre à être discrête, mais celle-ci n'était encore qu'une gamine pleurnicheuse et insouciente._

_-« Il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te relever gamine ! »_

_-« J'ai dit "ça suffit" Shiryū ! »_

_L'homme grogna, il n'aimait pas recevoir des ordres et encore moins de l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Le directeur de la prison ordonna qu'on ramène l'ancien gardien dans sa cellule pendant qu'il emmenait l'enfant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. _

_-« Ren, il ne faut pas écouter Shiryū, tu vas finir par te faire tuer ! »_

_-« Mais je dois devenir plus forte, non ? »_

_-« Je te donne des entrainements de bases, l'importance ici c'est que tu fuis si jamais quelqu'un t'attaque, il y a plusieurs salles pour les gardiens, pourquoi penses-tu que je te les aie fait apprendre par coeur ? »_

_La petite regarda ses pieds comme pour réfléchir, elle était un peu perdue. Un lui disait de devenir forte afin qu'elle puisse survivre ici et l'autre lui disait que ça n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il y avait des gardes pour cela. Elle regarda à nouveau le maitre des lieux, il s'occupait d'elle dès que le gardien de la pluie devenait trop dangereux avec elle. Mais ce que la rousse ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi il la laissait alors avec lui ?_

_-« Pourquoi je dois rester avec Shiryū ? »_

_-« Tu as déjà vu l'amiral Sakazuki ? »_

_-« Oui, je l'aime pas, il me fait peur »_

_-« C'est lui qui a donné l'ordre que Shiryū s'occupe de toi, normalement je ne devrais même pas m'occuper de ce qu'il fait avec toi »_

_-« Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? »_

_-« Parce qu'il y a des choses qu'en tant qu'être humain, je ne peux tolérer ! »_

_-« C'est marrant, tout le monde en bas, ils disent que toi et les gardiens vous êtes méchants, mais tout le monde est gentil ! »_

_-« Tache de ne pas le repeter ! Bien est-ce que tu as appris les règles que je t'ai dites hier ? »_

_-« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »_

_-« Vas-y »_

_-« Ne jamais détacher un prisonner même s'il me promet des bonbons »_

_-« Continue »_

_-« Ne jamais approcher Sadie »_

_-« Sans que je sois à coté de toi hein ! »_

_-« Oui, ensuite, ne jamais essayer de plonger sa main dans le chaudron du niveau 4 »_

_-« Sinon plus de main ! »_

_-« Ne pas déranger les gardien-démons »_

_-« Bien ! »_

_Magellan monta la petite sur une table et alla chercher un pansement pour le mettre sur son genou. En voyant cela, le monde aurait du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait du directeur d'Impel Down mais surtout qu'ils se trouvaient à Impel Down. La réputation de la prison allait en prendre un coup si jamais un jour cela se savait._

_-« Je peux poser une question ? »_

_-« Je t'écoute »_

_-« Pourquoi on torture des gens qu'on prive déjà de liberté et de tout droit ? »_

_Magellan regarda la gamine en face de lui, elle était un peu trop mature à son gout. Mais la question n'avait pas besoin d'être posée, pour lui, la réponse était évidente._

_-« Car ils ont fait beaucoup trop de mal dans leur vie pour qu'on puisse les pardonner ainsi ! Toutes les personnes enfermées ici sont la pour ça »_

_-« J'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un ? »_

_Voilà la question qu'il redoutait, comment voulez-vous expliquez la justice à un enfant à qui cette justice justement n'était pas appliquée ! Oui, Ren n'avait rien fait pour mériter de se retrouver ici. Magellan avait toujours trouvé cela absurde de punir les proches de la personne responsable de crimes. Surtout que Ren ne savait même pas qui était son père, elle ne savait donc même pas quel genre de crime il avait commis._

_-« Tu n'es pas vraiment prisonnière ...» Tenta le directeur_

_-« Bah si, je reste presque tout le temps derrière des barreaux et tu me dis à chaque fois que j'ai pas le droit de sortir »_

_-« Tu ne subis aucune torture »_

_-« Non »_

_-« Alors tu n'es pas vraiment prisionnière d'Impel Down, ne t'en fais donc pas »_

_Il souleva l'enfant afin qu'elle puisse retourner à son niveau pour se reposer. Elle retourna seule au niveau 6, de toute manière. Elle avait l'habitude, une fois arrivée au niveau, elle fit un tour pour voir si tous les prisonniers qu'elle connaissait étaient encore en vie._

_-« Tu ne devrais pas te promener comme ça Ren-chan » Dit un prisonnier_

_La rousse se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur._

_-« Il y a un nouveau, t'as pas encore eu le temps de faire sa connaissance, ça serait bête qu'il t'attaque » Expliqua un autre_

_-« Un nouveau ? »_

_-« Ouais, il fait un peu le dur pour l'instant alors va pas tout de suite lui demander des histoires »_

_-« Il est intéressant ? »_

_-« Tout ce qui se trouve ici ont une prime supérieure à 100 millions de berry, tu ne trouve pas ça intéressant ? »_

_-« Je ne sais pas ! J'vais voir, il est où ? »_

_-« A coté de Catarina »_

_La petite partit de suite vers la prison de la femme. Ses pas résonnaient dans l'étage, Shiryū allait encore lui dire qu'elle était trop bruyante. Une fois devant la cellule, elle s'arrêta et observa le nouveau colocataire de la femme. Il avait une méchante cicatrice sur l'œil et ne semblait pas très aimable._

_-« Murunfuffuffu, les nouvelles vont vite, Ren »_

_-« Qui c'est cette gamine ? »_

_-« Une petite qui vient d'ici »_

_-« Ah ouais ? Approche gamine et détache-moi »_

_-« J'ai pas le droit de détacher les prisonniers » Dit la rousse_

_Il n'avait pas l'air très intéressant. Elle lança un regarda à la femme qui secoua négativement de la tête, il était encore trop dangereux pour qu'elle l'approche. Elle voulut encore se reculer mais le prisonnier l'interpella encore._

_-« Allez gamine, ouvre ! »_

_-« J'ai dit que je n'avais pas le droit ! »_

_-« Comment se fait-il que tu sois libre ? »_

_-« Parce que je risque pas de m'échapper »_

_Le prisonnier força la porte de la cellule, il était plutôt baraqué et la rousse ne fermait jamais les cellules des pirates qu'elle connaissait. Catarina ne faisait pas exception. L'homme sortit et s'approcha dangereusement de la petite._

_-« Ren va avec Shiryū ! »_

_Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ren tourna les talons et courut le plus vite possible. Mais ses petites jambes étaient beaucoup moins efficaces que celles du prisonnier. Ce dernier réussit à rattraper l'enfant. Il passa ses mains autour de son cou pour la menacer._

_-« Tu vas m'aider à sortir d'ici ! »_

_La petite ne bougea pas et regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux. Catarina sortit de la cellule avant de frapper le prisonnier. Ren réagit alors tout de suite et se leva avant de courir à nouveau en direction de la cellule de son tuteur. Le prisonnier se débâta un peu avant de repousser Catarina pour poursuivre l'enfant._

_La rousse entendit un bruit, elle savait que c'était l'heure de la tournée du minotaure. Elle tourna au premier croisement et tomba nez à nez avec le démon. Elle sourit puis se cacha derrière, le prisonnier arriva quelques minutes après et rencontra à son tour le gardien. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement avant de poursuivre l'homme._

_Ren partit alors dans la direction opposée, elle ramassa deux petites pierres pour les jeter sur le Denden mushi. Celui -ci pu reprendre son tour, elle s'arrêta ensuite devant une cellule qu'elle connaissait bien. Dedans se trouvait plusieurs pirates._

_-« Bah alors Ren, un problème ? »_

_-« Y a un nouveau pirate qui veut que je l'aide »_

_-« C'est toujours ça les nouveaux, besoin d'aide ? »_

_-« Oui »_

_-« On fait passer le message »_

_-« Merci ! Je reste près de Denden mushi pour que Magellan me voit, faites attention alors ! »_

_La rousse partit de suite et put entendre le message circuler._

_-« Petite fleur demande la protection de la pluie et des habitants de l'enfer, un oisillon joue au prédateur et tente de cueillir la petite fleur. Les escargots surveillent la plante pour faire devenir la vase violette. Conseil, attention à la propagation du violet et empêchez l'oisillon de cueillir petite fleur »_

_Ren sourit en voyant les prisonniers lui dire de ne pas aller de ce côté. Impel Down, l'enfer sur terre, peut-être, mais en tout cas chaque prisonnier avait toujours protégé l'enfant. Pour elle, il n'y avait rien d'effrayant à ce niveau. Bon, elle devait l'avouer, chaque prisonnier avait à ses débuts essayé de l'utiliser pour s'enfuir mais ils avaient aussi tous compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux._

_-« Demi-tour Ren, l'oisillon est par là »_

_-« Ok »_

_La rouquine tourna les talons et changea de direction, Magellan était plutôt long à descendre et à cette vitesse, elle allait avoir du mal à atteindre la cellule de Shiryū. Elle courut encore un moment puis se fit attraper par un prisonnier. Celui-ci la cacha dans la cellule, elle put entendre des bruits de pas ainsi que le bruit des sabots du minotaure. _

_-« Cours vite, le nouveau, si tu veux survivre ! »_

_Ce dernier envoya un regard noir à ses collègues avant de continuer son chemin. Le prisonnier relâcha alors Ren avant de lui dire qu'elle pouvait sortir de la prison. Si ça continuait elle allait finir par se faire attraper. Elle ressortit et partit toujours en direction de la cellule de l'ancien-gardien. Elle tourna à la première intersection et fut surprise de voir le minotaure seul et un peu perdu._

_Mince, l'oisillon avait réussi à échapper au démon. Ren continua son chemin puis tourna à nouveau quand elle sentit une main l'attraper puis la plaquer au sol._

_-« Sale gosse ! »_

_Ren n'arrivait même pas à crier, il l'étranglait, sa vision se troublait de plus en plus. L'air lui manquait… il voulait la tuer, elle sentait, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié que l'enfant s'enfuit en lui laissant le gardien-démon sur le dos. Plusieurs prisonniers qui assistaient au spectacle essayait de forcer la porte pour aider la rousse mais rien à faire. Le Minotaure avait refermé leur cellule. Un message circula de la part des prisonniers :_

_-« Petite fleur à besoin d'aide maintenant ! »_

* * *

><p><strong>Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé<br>Fin sadique n°2 ! Héhéhéhéhéhé *s'éttoufe* enfin bref, voilà le passé de Ren a Impel Down et … plein de surprise dedans héhéhéhé #SBAM# mais euh …  
>J'espère que ça vous a <strong>**frustré****, ^^ je veux dire plu  
>A Mercredi sans faute … ou peut-être plutôt qui sait ^o^ ma beta a tout corrigé alors …<strong>


	16. Petite fleur silencieuse

**Naoli : Ah mais c'est pas un reproche xD ça m'a un peu surpris on va dire :) bref, j'suis heureuse que la fic de plaise à ce point ! Et voici la suite !**

**J'ai encore posté plus tôt donc bon xD on va dire que je reprends mon ancien rythme, je posterai dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi le prochain chapitre :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>夢を作れ <strong>**~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 16 : Petite fleur silencieuse**

_Ren n'arrivait plus à respirer, elle sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Soudain le prisonnier hurla de douleur et le sang gicla sur l'enfant qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. Shiryū acheva l'homme qui avait tenté de tuer la rousse. Cette dernière regarda son tuteur avant de fondre en larme._

_-« Arrête de pleurer ! » Grogna l'homme_

_Le bruit de l'ascenseur résonna dans tout l'étage. Magellan rejoignit rapidement l'endroit où se trouvaient Shiryū et Ren. Il regarda le prisonnier qui gisait au sol puis lança un regard à Shiryū, il avait tout vu dans l'escargophone. Il ne pouvait se permettre de reprocher son geste à l'ancien-gardien. Le directeur posa un genou au sol et se mit au même niveau que l'enfant._

_-« Ren, tu n'as rien ? » _

_-« J'ai… j'ai… j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ouinnnnnn » Pleura l'enfant_

_Shiryū observa un instant les marques violettes autour de son cou, cette fois elle aurait vraiment pu y rester. Il s'approcha à son tour de la petite dont il voulait tant se débarrasser. Son corps avait bougé tout seul, il pesta contre lui-même. Il avait vraiment fini par s'attacher à cette enfant._

_-« Si tu étais plus discrète, ça ne serait jamais arriver » Grogna-t-il_

_-« Shiryū ! »_

_-« Ne me fais pas la morale, tu as mis du temps à descendre de ton trône pour venir l'aider, si je n'avais été là, elle serait morte. Ce n'est pas toi qui avais assuré que tu la garderais en vie dans cet enfer ? »_

_-« Je n'avais pas vraiment vu… »_

_-« Et tu te dis maitre des lieux ! »_

_-« Ne commence pas Shiryū ! Grace à cela, tu peux avoir une certaine liberté malgré tout ce que tu as fais ! »_

_-« Ma cellule a été ouverte uniquement parce que le minotaure a paniqué en ne trouvant pas le prisonnier ! »_

_-« Je n'ai pas à me justifier ! »_

_Les prisonniers autour regardaient les deux se disputer alors que Ren pleurait toujours. Et ça se disait tuteur ? Bon, d'accord on leur avait un peu forcé la main à devenir tuteur, mais quand même jusqu'à présent ils avaient fait attention à toujours l'éduquer et à l'aider à survivre dans la prison._

_-« Suffit maintenant ! Retourne dans ta cellule ! »_

_-« Avec plaisir ! Debout Ren et arrête de pleurer » Ordonna Shiryū_

_La rousse se releva mais continuait de pleurer, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus, elle venait d'échapper à la mort. Shiryū grogna et prit la main de l'enfant avant de la tirer vers sa cellule, laissant Magellan retourner dans son bureau. L'enfant avait intérêt à arrêter de pleurer sinon c'est lui qui allait l'achever. Une fois arrivé dans la cellule, il souleva la gamine puis la posa sur le banc en pierre._

_Il dégaina son épée et la passa sous la gorge de l'enfant. Ren arrêta immédiatement de pleurer, elle savait parfaitement que Shiryū serait capable de la tuer. Enfin du moins si elle l'énervait, il avait certaine responsabilité. Une fois les larmes de la rousse complètement disparu Shiryū rangea son épée et s'installa en face de l'enfant._

_-« Ren »_

_-« O… oui ? »_

_-« Magellan ne t'a pas appris à fuir ? »_

_-« C'est ce que j'ai fait ! »_

_-« Tu n'aurais pas du l'approcher ! Tu sais très bien que les nouveaux n'ont pas encore reçu leur éducation et ta mauvaise manie à laisser des cellules ouvertes ne joue pas en ta faveur ! »_

_-« Mais… »_

_-« J'espère que ça te servira de leçon et qu'à présent, tu refermera bien toutes les cellules et que tu te méfieras un peu avant d'approcher un pirate comme tu le fais ! »_

_-« Pardon… »_

_-« T'excuser ne changera rien à ce que tu as fait »_

_La rouquine trouva soudain un grand intérêt pour ses pieds. Shiryū avait raison, surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci, les excuses et la pitié n'avaient presque pas lieu d'être. Mais on lui avait quand même appris à s'excuser quand il fallait. _

_-« Shiryū… Merci ! »_

_-« Hum ? »_

_-« De m'avoir sauvé, je ne pensais pas que tu me sauverais un jour... » Dit le rousse en souriant_

_-« Ecoute-moi bien, j'ai beau vouloir ta peau à chaque minute cela n'empêche pas que je suis ton tuteur, personne n'est autorisée à te tuer à part moi ! Que je le veuille ou non, je te protégerais s'il le faut alors arrête immédiatement de me remercier ou je te tues sur le champ ! »_

_-« J'arrête ! »_

_Ren se tut et sourit à son tuteur, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Shiryū s'assit à son tour sur le banc pour respirer un peu. Son image d'homme sans cœur venait de tomber en morceau. La rousse ricana un peu, Impel Down allait reprendre son cours normal. Mais elle réfléchit un peu. Shiryū faisait de son mieux pour l'entrainer, elle devait arrêter de se plaindre et prendre plus au sérieux les choses._

_-« Shiryū ? »_

_-« Quoi ? »_

_-« Tu me réentraineras ? »_

_-« C'est pas toi qui chouinait ce matin car l'entrainement était trop dur ? »_

_-« Oui mais… je pense que je dois quand même prendre ça plus sérieusement, j'ai failli mourir, donc si je deviens plus discrète comme tu m'as dis, je serais moins en danger, pas vrai ? »_

_-« Une gamine de ton âge ne devrait pas déjà penser ainsi »_

_-« Une gamine de mon âge ne devrait pas être ici, enfin c'est ce que dit tout le monde »_

_-« … très bien, je vais t'entrainer, mais ne viens pas te plaindre et si tu meurs pendant l'entrainement je n'aurais aucun regret gamine ! »_

_-« Hihihi, oui mais tu me protégeras toujours des autres méchants »_

_Shiryū lança un regard noir à Ren avant de lui frapper l'arrière de la tête._

_-« Commence par rentrer et sortir en silence de la cellule, fais-le jusqu'à y arriver ou jusqu'à épuisement »_

_-« Mais la porte grince »_

_-« Débrouille-toi ! »_

_La rouquine se mit debout et commença l'exercice sous les yeux protecteurs de l'ancien-gardien_

_Impel Down était connu comme étant l'enfer sur terre … pourtant cet enfer avait été capable d'élever et de protéger une enfant. Shiryū avait été capable de mettre de côté ses principes pour éduquer Ren…_

…

_..._

_..._

-« Capitaine, elle sort du coma ! »

-« Ne t'occupe pas de ça, concentre-toi sur sa plaie »

La rousse entendait le bruit strident du cardio-fréquencemètre résonner dans la pièce. Elle avait mal à la tête, surement le manque de sang.

-« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! J'ai été prévenir l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, ils veulent venir ici »

-« Je suis en pleine opération, plus tard »

-« Mais Capitaine, leur médecin pense qu'il peut aider… »

-« Fais quelque chose ! »

-« Eh ? »

-« Je vais l'aider » Dit quelqu'un d'autre

Ren ne reconnaissait pas les voix. Sa tête tournait beaucoup trop.

-« Mettez une nouvelle transfusion de sang, elle est anémique »

-« Capitaine, elle reprend connaissance, on l'anesthésie ? »

-« Non, si on le fait on risque de la replonger dans un coma, préparer de quoi l'attacher. Si elle se met à hurler de douleur ou se débattre ça va me gêner... »

Ren aurait voulu dire au médecin qu'elle n'était pas prête d'hurler de douleur vu qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait la force de rien, ses paupières se fermaient aussi toutes seules. Sa tête donnait l'impression d'être prête à exploser.

-« Capitaine, les tests sanguins ont réagit négativement, il n'y pas de poison »

-« Heureusement pour elle, sinon elle serait déjà morte, tu as réussi à trouver un organe pour lui changer le sien ? »

-« Oui, on avait un en stock »

-« Bon tant qu'elle est ouverte on va faire la greffe tout de suite ! Et elle vient cette pochette de sang ? »

-« De suite capitaine »

Une greffe ? Shiryū l'avait tant amoché que ça ? Au point qu'un de ses organes était mort ou les rats de la ruelle l'avaient grignoté pendant qu'elle dormait ? La rousse aurait voulu rigoler à sa propre pensée, si Marco la voyait dans un tel état, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Le blond l'enchainerait surement à un mat du moby dick pour être sur qu'elle ne sorte plus toute seule.

-« Va demander à son médecin si elle prend des médicaments »

-« Pourquoi elle est malade ? »

-« Anémique et en sous-développement, des problèmes d'hormones, demande-lui surtout depuis quand elle prend le traitement, histoire que je sache si c'est ses propres hormones dans le corps ou si c'est toujours les artificielles car sinon va falloir en foutre dans l'organe »

-« Tout de suite capitaine »

-« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Ils ne veulent pas nous écouter ! »

-« C'est pas mon problème je suis occupé, dites-leurs que s'ils me dérange leur cher membre risque de mourir »

-« Capitaine, elle a presque fini le traitement, ce sont ses propres hormones, pour l'anémie il lui on prescrit que des gélules de globules rouges »

-« Ok, on va faire la greffe, donnez-lui de l'adrénaline, si elle plonge dans le coma maintenant on va la perdre »

Les hommes s'agitaient autour de la rousse. Cette dernière vit un homme enfoncer plusieurs aiguilles dans son bras et sentit un liquide s'introduire en elle. Son énergie revenait peu à peu malgré le mal de crane.

-« Bon on y va »

Le médecin vit la jeune fille grimacer, certes elle ne ressentait pas la douleur mais la sensation d'avoir quelqu'un qui enfonçait sa main pour écarter une plaie n'était pas vraiment agréable.

-« Elle ne bouge même pas, c'est normal capitaine ? »

-« Son système nerveux n'est pas endommagé, ni son cerveau, elle doit juste être moins chochotte qu'une personne normale »

-« Mais comment une gamine a-t-elle pu se retrouver dans cette état ? »

-« Si le capitaine l'avait pas trouvé, elle serait morte »

-« Elle a au moins 15 ans, si on considère son sous-développement on peut même monter à 18 ans »

-« Pourquoi vous l'avez sauvé capitaine ? »

-« Concentre-toi sur l'opération »

-« Si on n'avait pas essayé de l'opérer on aurait jamais su qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, d'ailleurs ils se sont calmé ? Surtout les deux premiers commandants, ils avaient l'air fou ! »

Ren grimaça à nouveau, elle allait vraiment finir enchainée au mat. Deux commandants, hein ? Ouais, elle allait finir attachée au mat et Ace allait la transformer en barbecue humain. Ils n'allaient pas laisser passer cette fois, elle avait vraiment désobéit, attiré des ennemis et en plus avait fini blessée.

-« Ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que d'attendre qu'on ait fini, s'ils veulent tant se défouler ils n'ont qu'à aller chercher les responsables »

-« Ils ont trouvé un cadavre, celle d'un des membres de Barbe noir, Catarina »

Ren bougea par automatisme son corps sous la nouvelle. Catarina était morte ? Si oui, Shiryū devait être le responsable. Ok, elle n'était plus à Impel Down mais bon, elle ne pensait pas qu'il tenterait en premier lieu de la tuer.

-« Bouge pas ! » Ordonna le médecin à Ren

-« On doit l'attacher ? »

-« Je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire, elle nous entend et vous entend aussi alors faites-moi le plaisir d'aider à l'opération au lieu de bavasser sur des choses dont elle pourra avoir les détails après ! »

-« Bien capitaine ! »

-« L'organe est en place, je vais brancher le tout, après vous l'anesthésier, elle tiendra le coup et ça effacera l'adrénaline dans le sang, si elle s'endort c'est pas grave, au contraire faut qu'elle se repose. On va cautériser la plaie sur son épaule, elle est trop profonde, on recoud celle sur le ventre et ensuite tours de garde pour les antibio, les transfu de sang et redonner-lui des médocs pour ses hormones, comme ça ils iront aussi directement dans le nouvel organe »

-« Bien capitaine »

-« Et empêcher les autres d'entrer, si je vois une tête inquiète entrer dans cette pièce je le tue sur le champ »

-« Même si c'est Barbe Blanche ? »

-« On obéit au médecin ! »

Les hommes obéirent au médecin puis Ren se sentit faible une fois l'adrénaline éliminée de son organisme. Elle entendit rapidement le médecin demander de quoi la cautériser avant de sombrer à nouveau.

* * *

><p><strong>héhéhéhé nouveau personnage :D et Ren va-t-elle survivre à sa louuuuuuuuuuuurde opération ? :)<strong>


	17. Petite fleur fantasme

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien posté deux chapitres XD, là raison est simple (ou pas selon le p'tit chat) je dois régulariser le planning. Vous le savez, YoT possède 20 chapitres :) je poste le lundi et le vendredi, y avait quelques petits changement, m'enfin bref ! Il reste/tait, 4 chapitres à poster. Mais j'ai bien avancé sur une autre fics, que je commencerai à poster lundi. Donc le chapitre 19 sortira en même temps que la prologue de la nouvelle fic Good Time ! Tout ça parce que, je posterai le chapitre 20, samedi (pas vendredi) et le chapitre 1 de Good Time ! Ensuite Good Time sera posté 1 fois par semaine, soit le samedi :D**

**Donc vous avez le droit à deux chapitre aujourd'hui ^^**

**Sinon Naoli : Toujours merci pour ta review :D ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois ! Et ... héhéhéhé tu vas voir le mode parent et les dégats**

**Voilà bonne lecture !**

**Et en plus je poste plutôt car je veux aller dormir XD**

* * *

><p><span><strong>夢を作れ <strong>**~Yume o Tsu****kure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 17 : Petite fleur fantasme**

Ren se réveilla difficilement, elle se souvint vaguement de s'être réveillée plus tôt dans une salle d'opération mais rien de plus. Le bruit du cardio-fréquencemètre lui indiqua qu'elle était encore dans la salle. La rousse sentit une présence à ses cotés. Un homme bougea puis regarda la dilatation de ses pupilles avec une lampe. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

-« Tu as l'air d'aller bien pour quelqu'un qui a frôlé la mort » Dit l'homme

La rouquine regarda un peu partout avant de tenter de se redresser. Mais le médecin passa une lame sous sa gorge pour la dissuader.

-« Si tu rouvres ta plaie je te tues avant que ça ne le fasse ! »

Elle grogna et tenta alors de retirer le masque à oxygène. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui trancher la gorge, cela signifiait qu'elle avait le droit. De toute façon, s'il voulait une réponse il avait intérêt à la laisser faire.

-« T'es qui ? »

-« Le médecin à qui tu dois la vie »

-« Super, ça m'aide, je suis où ? »

-« Dans ma salle d'opération, bouge pas, je finis de t'ausculter et je vais chercher les commandants avant qu'ils me cassent un truc »

Ren obéit sagement, le brun redressa délicatement l'adolescente et regarda un instant sa plaie sur le ventre. Celle-ci avait été recousue et suintait un peu mais rien de très grave. Il regarda ensuite sa plaie à l'épaule, celle-ci allait laisser une cicatrice. Il avait cautérisé, elle était encore rouge et saignait un peu. Le médecin planta son épée dans le lit puis mit un bandage sur la plaie.

-« Ah ! » Dit Ren en ayant une illumination

-« Quoi t'as mal ? »

-« Non, j'viens juste de me souvenir où je t'avais déjà vu »

-« Génial »

-« Pourquoi tu m'a sauvé, Trafalgar Law ? »

-« Simple envie du moment »

-« Drôle d'envie »

-« J'vais te retirer la transfusion et te refiler des cachets pour tes hormones »

-« Je dois toujours en prendre ? »

-« Pendant deux semaines au moins, histoire que l'organe s'imprègne ensuite tu pourras arrêter »

-« Ok … euh … je peux te demander un service ? »

-« Non »

-« J'ai encore rien dit ! »

-« J'ai supporté tes tuteurs pendants 2 jours, ils m'ont assez énervé donc tu vas gentiment les affronter et arrêter de te planquer dans ma salle d'opération »

-« Hey ! J'ai pas choisie d'être blessée … DEUX JOURS ? »

-« Tu as bien entendu, après l'opération tu t'es endormie et ça fait maintenant deux jours »

Ren soupira, elle allait se faire empailler sur place par Marco. Law fini de l'ausculter puis la prévint qu'il allait chercher les commandants. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. La porte se rouvrit dans un fracas, les deux hommes s'approchèrent du lit de la rousse qui ferma les yeux attendant l'engueulade.

-« Ren ! »

Outch prénom venant de Marco, ça allait faire mal …

La rousse se risqua à ouvrir un œil et vit les visages remplis d'inquiétude d'Ace et de Marco.

-« Tu peux pas savoir comment on était inquiet ! »

-« Je le devine … »

-« Au moins, t'as toujours la forme pour énerver Marco » Dit Ace en se détendant un peu

-« L'encourage pas Ace ! Ren, pourquoi t'es pas restée dans le navire ? »

-« Euh … si je dis que c'était pour te prouver que je pouvais m'en sortir toute seule ? »

-« Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, je suis loin d'être convaincu ! »

-« Pardon … »

Le blond soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et posa une main contre sa joue. Il était aussi rassuré qu'elle aille mieux. La rousse lui sourit pour le rassurer puis regarda à son tour Ace qui lui rendit son sourire

-« Trafalgar nous a dit que pendant l'opération, tu t'étais réveillée »

-« Oui … »

-« Tu aurais entendu quelques détails, non ? » Demanda Ace

-« Au sujet de Catarina … »

Le couple se regarda un instant avant de se concentrer sur Ren. L'homme-pyro vint s'installer de l'autre coté du lit, ce qu'ils allaient lui dire serait lourd, il s'était passé beaucoup de chose ses deux derniers jours. Marco commença alors :

-« On va d'abord te dire ce qu'il s'est passé et ce que Trafalgar nous a raconté »

-« Hum … »

-« Trafalgar t'a trouvé dans une ruelle, tu étais en sang, de base il a dit je cite « je l'aurais bien laissé crevée là mais les restes de son cadavre aurait pas été joli pour la population vu le nombre de rat dans cette ville », il t'a donc ramené dans son sous-marin et a commencé à te soigner jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ton tatouage … »

-« Tu vois que c'est une bonne chose que le tatouage se voit » Sourit Ace

-« Mouais … il aurait pu m'achever en le voyant … »

-« C'est vrai, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être son but, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il veut mais pour l'instant Oyagi n'est pas sa cible » Expliqua le blond

-« Je vois … et après ? »

-« Ace avait sentit ton haki, alors on était déjà en train de te chercher partout, pendant qu'il a envoyé son ours prévenir Curiel et sa division qu'on avait laissé sur le navire … nous on a rencontré Teach … Oyagi était avec nous heureusement je dois dire, son pouvoir était quand même très chiant »

-« Pourquoi « était » ? Il s'est reconvertie ou quoi ? »

-« Oyagi lui a réglé son compte … il a presque tué Thatch, il a livré Ace à la marine et la quasiment condamné à mort … Oyagi ne pouvait pas le pardonner »

-« Oh … ça fait un problème en moins »

-« Ouais, mais on doit te dire … quand on a croisé Teach, il était en train de se battre contre Shiryū … et Catarina »

-« S'est fait tuer pour que je puisse m'enfuir … » Dit doucement Ren

-« J'suis désolé choupette, je sais que tu t'entendais bien avec elle … »

-« Hum … qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »

-« Comme je te l'ai dit, Teach se battait avec Shiryū de base … il nous a attaqué, Oyagi ne l'a pas tué et il est encore attaché sur le navire »

-« Pourquoi vous vous en êtes pas occupé ? »

-« C'est l'homme qui t'a élevé » Soupira Ace

-« C'est aussi celui qui a failli me tuer … je pense qu'il a du le dire, mais on a rien en commun, c'est vrai qu'à Impel Down il m'a appris à survivre et ma protéger mais sinon … à présent, il n'aurait aucune pitié à me tuer »

-« C'est aussi ce qu'il nous a dit … » Appuya Marco

-« Bah alors ? »

-« On préfère quand même que tu décides, miss »

-« Je m'en fiche … je crois … si je devais faire quelque chose, j'le rendrai à Impel Down ! »

Marco et Ace sourirent, elle n'était pas du tout insensible et quoiqu'elle dise Ren avait quand même un attachement pour l'ancien gardien.

-« Bah voilà, tu veux pas sa mort non plus ! »

-« Mouais … et le vieux à dit quoi ? »

-« Un peu de respect pour Oyagi ! » Grogna le bras droit de l'homme

-« Il est d'accord pour que je l'appelle comme ça »

-« Il est en colère des risques que tu as pris, attends-toi à pas pouvoir quitter le navire avant un bon moment … »

-« J'm'en doutais, mais bon, je doute que mon corps bouge comme je veux dans les semaines à venir alors ça devrait aller »

-« T'as pas mal ? »

-« Non toujours pas »

-« C'est assez inquiétant … »

-« Si cela l'était vraiment j'aurais fais quelque chose » Dit Law

Le médecin était à nouveau rentré dans la pièce, c'était quand même son navire, il avait le droit d'aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. Le brun s'approcha de sa patiente et des deux commandants. Il tendit des cachets et un verre d'eau.

-« Tes cachets pour tes hormones, ensuite j'aimerais que vous sortiez, elle doit encore se reposer » Ordonna le médecin

-« Mais … »

-« On va te laisser te reposer, miss, tu en a besoin car crois-moi après tu vas regretter le médecin ! »

Ren déglutit, les deux commandants déposèrent un baiser sur son front puis sortirent de la pièce. Elle prit le médicament et le verre d'eau que lui tendait Law avant de tout avaler. Le brun s'approcha ensuite d'elle pour la réinstaller afin qu'elle puisse dormir sans abimer ses blessures.

-« Evites de trop bouger »

-« J'aurais jamais cru qu'un rookie fasse médecin à la première personne mourante »

-« Je le fais pas, dis-toi que j'étais d'humeur généreuse »

-« Merci … qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? »

Le brun sourit et approcha son visage de celui de la rousse qui ne mouchait pas. Un spécimen plutôt intéressant, à son goût, sous-développement, problème d'hormones et ne ressentant pas la douleur. Law avait le sourire aux lèvres, il ne pensait pas que cette fille serait quelqu'un d'aussi intéressant à étudier.

-« Le mandat sur ton corps »

-« Ha ? »

-« Je veux avoir le mandat sur ton corps »

-« Euh … c'est-à-dire ? »

-« Aucun autre médecin n'a le droit de toucher à ton corps sans mon accord, s'il y a situation urgente on m'appelle au denden mushi mais si je réponds pas alors j'autorise qu'un médecin te sauve la vie et j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux de ton corps aussi »

-« C'est hyper pervers ton truc … »

-« T'es pas sensé avoir des problèmes d'hormones ? »

-« Marco m'a expliqué les choses quand même » Expliqua la rousse

-« T'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te violer, juste, t'es plutôt intéressante du point de vue scientifique, ton système nerveux est intact mais tu ne ressens pas la douleur, pourquoi ? »

-« J'ai vécu à Impel Down, là-bas il y a une gardienne qui s'appelle Sadie, elle m'a torturé pendant des mois depuis je ressens plus la douleur »

-« … Impel Down ? Tu veux dire, la prison inviolable ? »

-« Oui »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ? »

-« Akainu à kidnapper ma génitrice quand elle était enceinte, quand je suis venue au monde il m'a emmené à Impel Down pour y rester jusqu'au jour où je pourrais servir pour faire pression sur mon géniteur »

-« Ton père ? »

-« Shanks »

Le rookie se frotta les tempes, le spécimen était plutôt bien lotie.

-« Ton père c'est Shanks ? »

-« J'le considère comme géniteur »

-« Seulement comme géniteur ? »

-« Bah oui, le temps qu'on sache que s'était Shanks j'ai eu le temps de choisir comme père Marco, comme mère Ace et comme grand-père Barbe Blanche alors j'ai dit que j'acceptais Shanks mais que comme géniteur »

-« Hiken en mère ? »

-« Oui »

-« J'avais bien remarqué la relation entre les commandants mais de là à ce qu'ils jouent aux parents »

-« Autre chose docteur ? »

-« Vu ce que tu m'as dit je peux à peu près déduire le reste »

-« Je peux poser une question, moi ? »

-« Je t'écoute mais je n'assure pas de répondre »

-« Pourquoi tu veux un mandat sur mon corps ? »

-« Ça t'obligera à garder cette dette envers moi très longtemps, ça me permettra aussi d'avoir un drapeau blanc sur Barbe Blanche, puis je te l'ai dit, tu es un spécimen intéressant à étudier, maintenant tu vas te reposer »

-« Va pour le mandat alors, tant que c'est pas pervers »

Law lança un regard noir à la rouquine qui souriait bêtement. Elle se moquait un peu de sa profession là ! C'était un scientifique, pas un psychopathe violeur … bon psychopathe il ne pouvait pas l'assurer mais violeur si ! Ren ferma alors les yeux pour obéir au médecin, celui-ci resta un peu puis sortit de la salle. Il préférait expliquer lui-même au deux commandants l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avec la rousse sinon il savait très qu'il passerait pour ce qu'il n'est pas.

Ren sourit, elle se sentait mieux maintenant mais bizarrement la proximité avec le rookie l'avait plus gêné que d'habitude. Normalement, elle n'aurait pas mouché sauf que cette fois elle avait ressentie une certaine gêne s'installer et son cœur avait accéléré. La rouquine se souvint alors que le médecin l'avait opéré, changer, ausculté de tous les côtés et en plus avait demandé un mandat sur son corps. Elle rougit et espéra ne pas voir le brun dans ses rêves un peu dérangés puis plongea dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

><p><strong>Et on tourne la page pour chapitre suivant :D<br>**


	18. Petit fleur écoute son horticulteur

**Et voici le seconde chapitre comme posté :D**

**Bonne de chanceuse~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>夢を作れ <strong>**~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 18 : Petit fleur écoute son horticulteur**

Ren se réveilla à nouveau dans la même salle d'opération. Law était encore en train de regarder sa plaie à l'épaule. Celle-ci avait une meilleure tête qu'avant mais il préféra refaire le bandage pour éviter les risques d'infection.

-« Tu vas pouvoir te lever » Dit Law

-« Super, j'en avais marre de dormir »

-« Te surmènes pas, si tes blessures s'ouvrent à nouveau, tu mourras »

-« Tu peux ne pas … »

-« Je l'ai déjà dit au phœnix »

-« Des deux pourquoi il a fallut que tu le dises à Marco ? »

-« Parce qu'il a l'air de mieux comprendre le charabia d'un médecin qu'Ace »

-« Justement ! »

-« Je m'assure juste que mon mandat soit utile ! »

Ren leva les yeux au ciel avant de se redresser doucement. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention, car comme elle ne ressentait pas la douleur, elle ne pouvait dire qu'elles étaient les limites de sa blessure.

-« Si tu bouges trop ton épaule ça va te rouvrir »

Ren arrêta tout de suite le mouvement de son épaule. Le brun s'amusait de ses réactions, il savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir les limites de son corps.

-« Je rigole, il en faut quand même plus pour que ça se rouvre »

-« J'aurais jamais cru que tu savais rigoler »

-« Tu tiens à ce que je dise à ton cher commandant ton état de santé ? »

-« Hey ! C'est du chantage »

-« Oui je sais »

La rousse grogna puis se leva du lit, elle s'étira avant de faire craquer son dos et sa nuque. C'est fou, ce que ça faisait de plus à son corps. Elle sortit du sous-marin pour goûter à l'air frais. Ren sursauta en sentant deux mains se poser sur sa hanche. Le mouvement brusque la fit cogner le haut de son crane contre le menton de l'agresseur.

-« J'vais rien de faire, Ren » Dit Ace en se tenant le menton

-« Faut pas me surprendre comme ça aussi »

-« Tu te sens mieux ? »

-« Ouais, Law a dit que je pouvais me lever maintenant »

-« Et ta blessure ? »

-« Ça va … »

-« On va rester longtemps, ici ? »

-« Non mais dis donc, à cause de qui on est obligé de rester à ton avis ? »

-« Bah j'ai récupéré alors … »

-« Tant que Marco n'a pas dis que c'était bon, on ne part pas, tu le sais très bien »

Ren fit une moue boudeuse puis regarda en direction de l'île. Elle avait une grande envie de retourner l'explorer mais la rousse savait très bien que ce serait trop demander et que cette fois, elle risquait vraiment sa vie auprès des commandants. Ace sourit en observant la rousse avant de se retourner, Law était aussi sorti sur le pont.

-« Ren »

-« Hum ? »

-« Trafalgar nous a dit qu'il avait un mandat sur toi »

-« … euh … ouais ? »

-« Pourquoi t'as accepté ?! »

-« Il a un mandat en tant que médecin et expérimentateur, puis il m'a sauvé la vie, fallait bien le remercier et il m'a demandé ça alors j'ai accepté pas la peine de s'énerver … »

Le brun regardait d'un air mauvais le médecin qui s'appuyait contre le mur. Certes, il remerciait l'homme d'avoir sauvé sa protégée mais le compromis ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Law fixa alors Ace, il n'avait pas peur du commandant de Barbe blanche. Il aurait bien voulu déclencher une petite bagarre histoire de passer le temps mais fut rapidement dissuader en voyant un oiseau bleu arriver vers eux. Oui, il n'avait peur du brun mais son amant était d'un tout autre niveau. Il n'avait aucune envie de se frotter au phœnix.

-« Ah voilà le papa »

Marco se posa en toute grâce et se retransforma en humain. Il regarda rapidement le médecin puis reporta son attention sur Ren. Cette dernière lui sourit puis s'approcha pour avoir un peu d'affection. Le blond accepta l'étreinte, il avait tout son temps pour lui faire la morale. La rousse profita un peu de la chaleur du commandant avant de se séparer.

-« Comment tu te sens miss ? »

-« Très bien »

-« Et ta blessure ? »

-« Law a dit que je pouvais bouger, alors je suppose que ça va »

Le blond regarda le médecin pour lui demander des explications. Ce dernier se leva en soupirant puis s'avança vers les deux commandants et la rousse.

-« Sa plaie est encore fraiche, elle peut bouger mais ça serait bien qu'elle se repose encore un peu, ensuite, il faut quand même vérifier que la cautérisation se fasse bien et ça devrait aller. Sa plaie au ventre est moins grave que celle à l'épaule »

-« Combien de temps de repos ? »

-« Juste la journée devrait suffir, après, je pourrais très bien venir sur le moby dick vérifier sa blessure »

-« Parfait, Oyagi se demandait quand nous pourrions lever l'ancre »

-« Il faut quand même que je sache où vous êtes »

-« Tu pourrais autoriser les médecins de notre navire à prendre en charge Ren... » Grogna Ace

-« Chaque médecin à une façon différente de traiter une plaie cautérisée, certaines ne sont pas compatibles... Que se passerait-il si ma façon de faire n'allait pas avec celle de vos médecins ? La plaie s'infecterait et Ren mourrait »

-« Si tu expliquais ta façon de faire … »

-« Je ne prête pas mon mandat »

Le blond lança un regard noir au médecin, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il donna le numéro du Denden mushi qui se trouvait sur le moby dick. Il se retourna ensuite vers la rousse qui tentait de lui sourire pour se faire pardonner.

-« C'est Oyagi qui décidera de ta punition, pas la peine de me faire ton joli minois »

Ren grimaça, si c'était l'empereur lui-même qui devait la punir cela signifiait qu'elle avait fait une belle bêtise. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle avait failli y passer … mais grâce à elle, il avait retrouvé Barbe noire, non ?

-« Euh … »

-« Et pas de discussion possible »

-« J'préférais à la limite me faire punir par toi »

-« Bien pour ça que j'ai demandé à Oyagi de s'en occuper, cette fois c'était un peu trop grave pour que tu t'en sortes aussi facilement »

-« Mais … »

-« « mais » tout seul ne veut rien dire, retourne donc te coucher au lieu de bouder ! »

-« Mais Law a dit que je pouvais me lever »

-« Pour te dégourdir les jambes » Ajouta le médecin

-« C'est pas vrai, tu l'as pas dit ça ! »

-« C'était sous-entendu »

-« Comment je suis sensée comprendre ce genre de sous-entendu ? »

-« Va au lit, Ren » Grogna le blond

La rousse tenta de faire craquer son père avec sa moue mais le blond ordonna à nouveau à Ren de retourner se coucher. Elle rentra à nouveau dans la salle d'opération puis se glissa sous les draps. Elle remarqua que le médecin avait changé les draps, elle se rallongea et ferma les yeux. La porte s'ouvrit en faisant un sacré bouquant. La rouquine rouvrit les yeux et vit le médecin s'installer sur une chaise près d'elle.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Rien, je vais surveiller tes réactions pendant ton sommeil »

-« He ? »

-« La nuit dernière, tu hurlais de douleur, la plaie était en train de suinter, il semblerait que dans ton sommeil ton corps soit capable d'exprimer la douleur »

-« … tu l'as pas dit à … »

-« Je ne leur ai pas dit »

-« Pour une fois … »

-« Je peux toujours aller leur dire si tu veux »

-« Non merci … »

Law sourit, elle était vraiment une cobaye très intéressant pour lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? »

-« Hein ? »

-« La plupart des rookies, Luffy mis à part, sont tous allés dans le nouveau monde et avance bien plus vite que toi »

-« Mon but n'est pas d'avancer vite »

-« La plupart ont même attaqués certains Yonkōs »

-« Je ne suis pas débile au point d'attaquer un Yonkō sans me préparer »

-« Oh … »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je pensais que tu agissais juste par humeur … »

-« Ne me compare pas à Mugiwara ! »

-« Alors c'est quoi ton plan ? »

-« J'ai aucune raison de te le dire »

-« J'suis ton cobaye, puis je pourrais peut-être t'aider »

Le brun fixa l'adolescente devant lui avant de sourire. Pourquoi pas …

-« Je compte avant tout m'en prendre à celui qui a tué mon sauveur »

-« He ? »

-« Doflamingo »

-« Oh … »

-« En faisant ça, j'attirerais l'œil de Kaidō »

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, pourquoi attaquer un Shichibukai lui attirerait les foudres d'un Yonkō ?

-« Doflamingo fabrique des fruits du démon artificiels pour Kaidō … »

Ceci explique cela, mais pour pouvoir atteindre un Shichibukai comme ça il fallait avoir une certaine position et ça ne se créait pas du jour au lendemain.

-« Je vais devenir Shichibukai »

-« He ? »

-« Il faut que je vois d'autres aspects, sinon je ne pourrais jamais atteindre Doflamingo, ensuite je m'occuperais de son usine … »

-« Et tu comptes y arriver tout seul ? »

-« Ça sera long mais je pense y arriver »

-« Tu devrais t'allier avec quelqu'un … »

-« Hors de question, les alliances entre pirates, ceux de Barbe Blanche mise à part, se sont quasiment toutes soldées d'une trahison … »

Ren haussa des épaules, elle ne connaissait justement que celles de Barbe Blanche alors elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Mais le brun avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, il avait minutieusement préparé son plan.

-« Et comment vas-tu devenir Shichibukai ? »

-« J'ai pas encore d'idée mais je trouverais bien »

L'adolescente réfléchit un instant avant de se souvenir de ce que lui avaient expliqué Ace et Marco. Ça lui donnerait une bonne occasion de le punir !

-« Si tu veux … »

-« Hum ? »

-« Tu peux prendre Shiryū et le livrer à la marine, c'est une grosse prise alors ils devraient l'accepter … »

-« Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir affronter »

-« Là, n'est pas le problème »

Law sourit, pourquoi pas ? Mais il devait aussi ajouter sa petite manière de faire les choses. Il vit la rousse refermer les yeux, surement pour dormir à nouveau.

-« Avant que tu te rendormes »

-« Hum ? »

-« On t'a expliqué comment tes hormones ont réagit sur ton corps ? »

-« Que j'ai des règles douloureuses ? »

-« Et que tu es vite en chaleur ? »

-« Ah non ça on me l'a pas dis … »

-« Tes hormones ont eu du retard, du coup elles sont plus sensibles, à partir du moment où quelque chose te plait et peut t'exciter, tu réagis. Comme tu l'as fais pour moi »

-« … HEIN ? »

-« La nuit dernière, avant tes gémissements de douleur, tu fantasmais et tu prononçais mon nom, j'en déduis que j'ai titillé tes hormones »

Ren se prit la tête entre ses mains et la secoua de droite à gauche.

-« Je ne veux pas savoir, j'en ai même pas le souvenir, chuuuut, tu pourrais éviter de dire certaines choses ! »

-« Tellement intéressant … »

-« He ? »

-« Rien, je parle pour moi »

-« Mouais, j'vais dormir maintenant si tu veux bien »

-« Vas-y, je te surveille »

La rousse ferma les yeux en se disant qu'elle ne devait surtout pas penser au brun. Il fallait qu'elle évite d'autres fantasmes inutiles. Surtout que le concerné était à côté d'elle pour la surveiller. Ça avait l'air de l'amuser en plus... Elle tenta de penser à autre chose et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><strong>Héhéhéhéhéhé, je connais un chat qui va pas être content :D<br>**


	19. Petite fleur épanouie

**Bonjours à tous ! Et je poste encore en avance~ (merci au ptit chat)  
><strong>

**Alors avant-tout les réponses aux guests :**

**Naoli : Merci pour tes deux review ^-^ et contente que le mode parent te plaise, j'avoue m'être bien marré quand je l'ai écris hihihi ! Régale-toi dans la suite !**

**Moi Moi Moi : Merci pour ta review :D la suite est là et le prochain chapitre sortira samedi ^^**

**Et donc voici l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Mais aussi, vu que la fin arrive, j'ai posté le prologue de ma nouvelle Good Time qui est très différente de celle-ci ^^, je voulais laisse la découvrir !**

**Samedi je posterai le dernier chapitre de YoT et le chapitre 1 de Good Time puis GT sera posté 1 fois par semaine uniquement le samedi ! **

**Voilà bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>夢を作れ <strong>**~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 19 : Petite fleur épanouie**

_Quelques mois plus tard_

Ren était retournée sur le moby dick et avait eu le droit à la morale du siècle par l'empereur. Elle avait été coincée dans la salle de réunion pendant plus de deux heures. Et encore, il aurait continué si la rousse n'avait pas commencé à s'endormir. Son corps n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré, et la blessure lui pompait énormément d'énergie. La rouquine était donc privée de toute sortie, elle ne pouvait quitter le navire jusqu'à nouvelle ordre et ce même avec des commandants.

Heureusement pour elle, Law passait de temps en temps voir comment allait sa cobaye préférée. Ren n'avait pas manqué l'occasion de lui demander de lui ramener certaines choses ainsi que de lui raconter des récits. Le médecin avait accepté pour la première chose mais avait refusé catégoriquement de lui raconter des histoires, il n'aimait pas parler de lui alors devoir le faire face à une adolescente trop curieuse lui plaisait encore moins.

Trafalgar était devenu Shichibukai, il avait livré Shiryū ainsi qu'une centaine de cœurs de pirates. Inutile de dire que la tête du pirate avait augmenté puis sa prime avait été bloquée afin qu'il devienne Shichibukai. Son plan était en marche. Ren était à présent accoudée à la rambarde du navire et observait l'horizon.

-« Ren, Denden mushi pour toi » Appela un homme

La rouquine fronça les sourcils, qui pouvaient bien l'appeler ? Elle se dirigea dans la salle des conférences puis prit le denden mushi.

_« Oui ? »_

_« Coucou ma petite »_

_« Shanks … qu'est-ce que tu veux géniteur ? »_

_« Y a ta maman qui m'a appelé en me disant que tu étais punie quand je lui ai demandé si je pouvais t'emprunter »_

_« M'emprunter ? »_

_« Pour qu'on passe du temps entre géniteur et fille »_

_« Maman l'a dit, je suis punie »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à papa poule ? »_

_« C'est papy moustache qui m'a puni » Dit Ren en souriant au petit jeu de surnom_

_« Ouh la, ça doit être grave alors ! »_

_« Ouais … pour ça que j'essaye de pas bouder, mais ça commence à faire long comme punition »_

_« Tu as fais quoi ? »_

_« J'ai désobéi à papa poule, je suis partie toute seule explorer une île … »_

_« Si c'est que ça, papa poule aurait pu te punir lui-même »_

_« Puis j'ai rencontré Barbe Noire … »_

_« … Tu n'es pas blessée ? Tu vas bien ? » Paniqua Shanks_

_« Bah justement … »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« C'est pour ça que j'ai été puni … j'ai été gravement blessée et sans Law je serais morte surement … »_

_« … ET ILS ETAIENT OU LES PARENTS PENDANT CE TEMPS ? »_

_« Mes oreilles géniteur ! »_

_« Non mais vraiment ! Même pas capable de protéger une adolescente ! »_

_« Et toi alors ? J'te signale que j'ai passé 17 ans à Impel Down ! »_

_« … »_

Ren se mordit la lèvre, son attaque était petite, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on dise du mal de Marco et Ace alors qu'ils faisaient de leurs mieux pour l'éduquer et la protéger.

_« Excuse-moi Shanks … »_

_« Non, je n'aurai pas du faire ce commentaire … changeons de sujet, mais avant tout, tu vas bien ? Trafalgar Law, c'est le nouveau shichibukai, il a demandé quelque chose en échange ? »_

_« Je vais bien maintenant, la plaie de mon ventre a quasiment disparu, celle de mon épaule … bah c'était prévisible, elle va me laisser une marque, mais Law vient souvent vérifier que la guérison se passe bien en échange il a demandé un mandat sur mon corps … »_

_« Pardon ? Il a demandé quoi ? »_

_« Un mandat sur mon corps »_

_« Papa poule et maman allumette ont rien dit ? »_

_« Il a demandé un mandat en tant que scientifique, pas en tant que détraqué sexuel ! Non mais à quoi tu penses, géniteur obsédé ! »_

_« Mais ça prête à confusion ! Un peu de respect pour ton concepteur ! J'ai rien d'un obsédé »_

_« Et la cigogne m'a déposé dans les bras de ma génitrice … »_

_« C'est petit ça ! »_

_« Bref, Law trouve ça intéressant que je ne puisse pas ressentir de douleur, ça me permet de comprendre mon corps, y a rien de pervers dans ce qu'il fait ! »_

_« Tu le défends beaucoup dis donc … »_

_« Bah oui, mais je ne te le dirais pas, car je cite « Tu dis un truc secret au roux, tu peux être sûr que dans l'heure qui suive ça a fait le tour de monde, il a l'alcool facile et la langue trop pendue. Donc si tu veux garder ton intimité, le roux est un très mauvais confident », je ne dirais pas ma source »_

_« C'est bon le poulet grillé ? »_

_« Papa est pas comestible ! »_

_« Non mais t'as vu ce qu'il dit ! Ce n'est même pas vrai en plus ! »_

_« Maman a appuyé ces propos »_

_« Il avait la main sur maman le poulet ? »_

_« Yep ! »_

_« Normal qu'il appuie ! »_

_« J'veux quand même pas en parler, j'l'ai dit qu'à papa pour l'instant et j'ai un peu trop peur de la réaction de maman allumette »_

_« Je veux encore plus savoir … »_

La rousse soupira avant de voir le blond, celui-ci lui fit signe d'abréger la conversation et de se dépêcher de venir pour qu'il discute un peu. Elle hocha simplement de la tête, se demandant un instant depuis combien de temps il était là puis reprit la conversation avec Shanks.

_« Je vais devoir y aller géniteur ! »_

_« Ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler fillette, puis quand ta punition sera levée on pourra essayer d'aller sur Hasu, tous les deux »_

_« J'accepte que s'il y a Marco et Ace »_

_« … Ok tous les quatre »_

_« Pas de problème, je te laisse ! »_

_« Prends soin de toi »_

Ren sourit avant de raccrocher le Denden mushi. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le commandant qui lui donna une pichenette. Pas besoin de lui dire qu'il avait entendu une grande partie de la conversation. La rousse gonfla les joues puis suivit le blond jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Il n'y avait personne dedans, bizarre. Elle se retourna vers le commandant qui referma la porte.

-« Faut qu'on parle seul à seule sans être dérangés »

-« Une porte empêchera pas Ace d'écouter … »

-« Ace sait à peu près de quoi je vais parler, alors ce n'est pas grave, puis là il est occupé avec sa division »

-« Je vois … et donc ? »

-« A propos de ta punition, avec Ace et Oyagi, on est d'accord pour la lever, je pense que tu as compris la leçon vu que cette fois tu as bien respecté l'ordre, mais j'admets que cela commence à faire long, donc tu auras l'autorisation à la prochaine île de visiter. Mais ce, toujours à condition que quelqu'un soit avec toi ! »

Marco sourit en voyant la rouquine avec les larmes aux yeux. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait qu'on lui dise que son supplice était terminé... Elle ne résista pas à l'envie de sauter sur le blond pour le remercier. Ce dernier sourit un peu avant de lui demander de se calmer, en lui rappelant bien que sa blessure à l'épaule n'était pas complètement guérie. Mais il restait une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi le commandant avait eu besoin de les isoler ? Ce n'était pas si grave que ça de lever une punition.

-« Maintenant le sujet délicat »

Outch, il y avait autre chose. Ren se repasse en boucle ces derniers mois et ne voyait aucune bêtise. Bon, ok elle avait fini d'utiliser ses coupons avec Haruta et Thatch pour faire des blagues aux autres, mais on l'avait déjà grondé pour ça ? Puis les deux commandants étaient aussi fautifs, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sermonnée toute seule, non ?

-« A propos de Law »

La rouquine soupira, bon, si ça n'était que le médecin ça allait.

-« On sait à quel point tes hormones sont attirés par tout et n'importe quoi »

-« Hey ! J'suis pas comme ça, jusqu'à présent j'ai fantasmé que sur trois personne et ça à jamais été comme pour Law ! »

-« Justement, miss, t'es encore jeune, tes hormones sont nouvelles et … »

-« Minutes … t'en a parlé à Ace ? »

-« Soit heureuse, t'as été notre sujet de conversation au lit »

Marco sourit en voyant la rousse refermer ses bras autour d'elle et avoir un frison. Brrrr

-« Fais pas ta prude non plus »

-« Mouais … et Ace a bien réagi ? »

-« Pas trop, pour ça que j'ai cette conversation avec toi »

-« Y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter »

-« Si ! Ren, tu as tes hormones qui fantasment sur ce rookie, en plus ça il le sait mais le pire c'est que tu as commencé à développer des sentiments pour lui ! Il a un mandat sur ton corps, ça nous inquiète ! »

-« Normalement tu devrais être rassuré, j'arrive à avoir des sentiments comme une adolescente normale »

-« Ouais mais tes goût sont chelou ! »

-« Venant de toi ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches à Ace ? »

La rousse regarda intensément le phœnix. Ouais, ok il avait comprit, il n'était pas en mesure de parler quand on le prenait en exemple, il avait pas mal d'année de plus qu'Ace, c'était un homme et de base il était sensé le considérer comme son frère et alors ? Ce n'était quand même pas une gamine qui découvrait l'amour qui allait lui faire la leçon !

-« Moi c'est différent, je suis adulte. »

-« La bonne excuse ! »

-« Ren ! Je te parle sérieusement »

-« Et moi je sais pas quoi te dire, c'est pas comme si j'avais choisi … »

-« C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète, je me demande si c'est pas juste parce que tu fantasmes sur lui et que tu passes ton temps avec lui »

-« J'suis jamais tombée amoureuse d'Ace »

Point pour la fleur. Marco soupira, à vrai dire, il se doutait bien que la jeune fille ne se trompait pas. Ok, elle ne connaissait rien à l'amour mais c'est justement ça qui lui prouvait qu'elle ne se trompait pas. Parce que justement, elle était venue le questionner, en lui décrivant point par point ce qu'elle ressentait. Autant dire qu'après Law n'avait plus eu l'envie d'approcher la rousse quand elle était avec le commandant, mandat ou pas. Le problème était qu'Ace avait bien remarqué le comportement timide et ce n'était pas facile de convaincre le bun. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être flexible sur certaines choses concernant Ren mais là-dessus rien ne passait.

-« Bon, il faudra qu'on en parle à trois »

-« Marco »

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu es de mon coté ? »

-« Je ne suis pas vraiment de ton coté mais je te crois, après ne compte pas sur moi pour accueillir les bras ouvert Trafalgar et si Ace veut le brûler, je ne le retiendrais pas »

-« D'accord … » Bouda un peu Ren

-« Il faut que j'ai plus confiance en lui, une fois cela fait, je serais complètement de ton coté, ça te va miss ? »

-« Oui ! Merci papa ! » Dit Ren en lui sautant dans les bras

Le blond sourit puis caressa les cheveux de sa « fille ». Il fallait ensuite lui expliquer le programme qui arrivait. Les deux ans d'entrainement de Luffy arrivait bientôt à son terme et Ace voulait accueillir son frère à l'entrée du nouveau monde. Voir carrément sur l'île des poissons, il était impatient de voir les progrès de son frère. Ils allaient d'abord faire une escale pour se réapprovisionner puis ensuite ils se dirigeraient sur l'île des hommes-poissons. Law leur avait demandé au passage de le déposer sur Punk Hazard.

Qu'est-ce que le médecin allait bien pouvoir faire sur cette île abandonnée ? M'enfin cela l'importait peu, bientôt l'aventure de Luffy reprendrait et cela promettait d'être amusant !

* * *

><p><strong>Héhéhéhéhéhéhé un petit chapitre tout doux~<br>**


	20. Journal de Petite fleur

**Bonjour à tous !  
><strong>

**Et non, je n'avais pas menti, ceci est bien le dernier chapitre de YoT. Le fait que j'ai passé la fic en statut complet le prouve bien ! Donc je vous autorise 5 minutes de deuil dans vos review à la fin du chapitre XD**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi la fic et de m'avoir aussi donné vos impressions à chaque chapitre ! TheCrazzyKitty, blablamadeinFran, ChibichibiLuna, Mizuki-Hoshi, Naoli, Moi Moi Moi, Traffy D. et tous les autres pour vos reviews !**

**Je remercie aussi celle qui ont mit la fic en favoris ! Je n'ai eu à toutes vos impressions mais si vous l'avez mis en favoris c'est qu'elle vous plaisait ! Alors, Alexyae, Ange-ann Serpentar, asayoko, Lenacia, Lucy and Alice, Marie1224, Nightmare Luna666, SatanMira, , osmose-sama, peroxiidee, xYamumu et d'autre encore ! Merci !  
><strong>

**Et surtout un immenseeeeeeeeeeee merci à celle qui s'arrache les cheveux à corriger toutes mes histoires depuis Ren, Ren to Ren j'ai nommé : Bisounours Enaeco ma beta, non vous la trouverez pas sur fanfic, c'est une amie et ma voisine de classe XD donc oui elle corrige pendant les cours mes chapitres et manque de me tuer à chaque faute ! Elle corrige aussi Good Time !**

**Sur ce ... bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>夢を作れ <strong>**~Yume o Tsukure ~ Créer ton rêve**

**Chapitre 20 : Journal de Petite fleur**

_Cher journal,_

_Désolée de ne pas avoir écrit depuis un moment !_

_Aujourd'hui, cela fait deux ans que je suis sortie d'Impel Down. Et je te peux te dire que je ne le regrette pas ! J'ai appris beaucoup de chose en deux ans. Par exemple, je pensais qu'Impel Down était un endroit comme les autres. Or, à présent je peux le dire, c'est l'un des pires endroits sur terre !_

_On y mange mal ! Pour rien au monde je voudrais changer de cuisinier, Thatch a beau être supeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer chiant, il cuisine super bien. Maman Ace aussi est d'accord avec moi !_

_En parlant de ça, tu vois tous ce que j'ai gagné en sortant d'Impel Down. J'ai des parents, héhéhéhé. Bon ok, j'avoue qu'au début je râlais comme quoi je n'avais pas besoin de parents. Mais c'est comme si un enfant disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chocolat parce qu'il n'y a jamais goûté. Alors une fois qu'on y a goûté, bah on en reveut !_

_Si on met de coté qu'Ace est un peu beaucoup contre certaines choses dont je ne suis pas responsable. Oui maman Ace est pas d'accord sur le fait que je sois amoureuse de Law et que je fantasme sur lui. Il est presque allé demander à Meli de me donner des médicaments pour détruire les hormones ! Heureusement que l'infirmière l'a remis à sa place. Non mais oh ! Est-ce que j'ai été demandé à ce qu'on le castre quand il a commencé à sortir avec Marco ? Non, bah qu'il ne vienne pas grogner pour moi alors !_

_Marco … bah, c'est vrai qu'il est strict et surprotecteur, mais je pense qu'il a raison. J'ai fait beaucoup de gaffes et du coup ils se sont inquiétés pour moi. Donc normal de faire des règles plus strictes et de tout faire pour que je comprenne pourquoi telle ou telle chose était dangereuse. Un peu papa poule sur les bords mais je l'adore !_

_Attention journal ! J'aime Papa poule autant que Maman allumette !_

_Sympa les surnoms, non ? J'avoue que c'est le géniteur qui me les a gentiment offert … contre la volonté de Papa poule m'enfin, il a quand même accepté venant de ma part._

_Donc le géniteur, bon Shanks, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Il essaye de jouer le papa surprotecteur mais … je n'arrive pas à l'accepter, pour moi mon papa c'est Marco (il s'est drôlement amusé à le lui rappeler d'ailleurs dès que Shanks l'appelait « poulet d'amour »). _

_Ah oui ! On est allé sur Hasu, avec Papa poule, Maman Allumette et Géniteur. Bah, je dirai ceci … ma génitrice n'a vraiment pas eu de chance niveau famille. Parce que son frère, c'est un sacré cas ! J'ai bien cru que c'est moi qui allais faire un barbecue pour une fois. C'est juste un sale con ! Il n'a pas arrêté de critiquer les pirates, de mal parler d'Ace et de Marco, pfff …_

_Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi le géniteur ne voulait pas que j'aille le voir, mais Ace et ces idées … Bref ! Passons, l'île était plutôt sympa sinon, les habitants m'ont tous bien accueilli et il y en a même quelque uns qui m'ont remercié d'être venue au monde. C'était un choc énorme pour moi ! J'ai pas compris et j'ai fait l'erreur de demander à Marco et Ace …_

_Pendant des heures ils n'ont pas arrêté de me dire qu'ils étaient contents que j'existe. C'était embarrassant à la fin !_

_Après Hasu, on est très vite rentré, Ace tient vraiment à être là pour son frère. D'ailleurs, Law m'a dit qu'il envisageait une alliance avec Luffy. Deux ans d'entrainement avec le bras droit du seigneur des pirates était je cite « Un atout imprévisible ». Moi j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. De base, enfin d'après ce que m'a dit Ace, bah le mugiwara il est imprévisible avec ou sans entrainement._

_En parlant d'imprévisible, y avait deux petites choses qui sont arrivées. La première c'est que … j'ai fait ma suicidaire comme aurait dit Haruta !_

_Bah oui que veux-tu, j'en avais assez de voir le journal de Marco trainer sur son bureau sans avoir le droit de le lire donc … je l'ai lu !_

_Marco est trop doué pour écrire, il devrait vraiment faire des livres, il ferait fortune. Puis c'est trop mignon tous ce qu'il a écrit, surtout sur Ace. Il a beau faire la morale aux autres quand il se torture l'esprit mais lui c'était quelque chose avant. Le nombre de fois où il a marqué qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, qu'il était totalement perdu. Hihihihi_

_Bon dommage que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire la page où j'apparais mais ça aussi ça doit être pas mal. Oui, je me suis faite attraper et il n'était pas content du tout Marco. J'me suis fais punir et j'ai gagné plein de corvées. Mais je ne regrette pas ! Ace me l'a dit, je dois vivre ma vie sans regret. Et quoi que dise Marco, j'ai bien rigolé !_

_Héhéhéhé maintenant, la deuxième chose … bon ça c'est un peu plus délicat et il va falloir que je demande à Marco plus de détails. Je ne comprends pas les hommes, pourquoi ils ont besoin de parler en langage crypté aux femmes ? J'ai l'impression qu'on parle plus la même langue après moi... Après être rentrée d'Hasu, y'a Law qui est rapidement revenu._

_Rapidement oui, avant d'aller à Hasu, on a bien déposé Law à Punk Hazard. Mais quand on est rentré dans le nouveau après avoir été sur Hasu. Il est venu rapidement me voir pour un examen habituel puis il m'a montré sa poitrine … Y A PLUS SON CŒUR ! Non mais tu crois ça, ce fou a donné son cœur pour montrer sa bonne foi ! Mais c'est complètement fou ! Puis quand j'ai commencé à paniqué il m'a rapidement dit qu'il le récupérait._

_Il m'a aussi prévenu qu'il ne pourrait pas s'occuper de m'examiner pendant un certain temps et que j'avais l'autorisation d'aller voir un médecin de bord. Mais il m'a aussi dit et c'est de là que vient mon incompréhension … il m'a dit qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait récupéré, il me le donnerait pour que j'en prenne soin mais que je devais aussi lui donner le mien … en plus il a dit ça en me prenant le visage dans ses mains ! Il avait un regard sérieux de chez sérieux ! Law a toujours un regard sérieux mais là c'était encore plus sérieux que d'habitude !_

_Je vais en parler avec Marco pour qu'il me traduise tout ça car il a soupiré en voyant que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il voulait qu'on garde nos cœurs respectifs._

_C'est vrai quoi ! Les garçons parlent toujours dans un code incompréhensible quand il s'agit de choses cruciales, ce n'est même pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est Ace ! Du coup Law est reparti avec un petit sourire et m'a demandé d'essayer de comprendre avant son retour. Puis d'abord il va revenir quand ? Ça, il me l'a pas dit ! Après ça, il est allé voir le vieux pour lui dire qu'il allait commencer à attaquer les Yonkō. Bien sur, il comptait attaquer Barbe Blanche en dernier. L'empereur avait rigolé et avait dit qu'il attendait le gamin qu'il était. Et Ace avait ajouté qu'il se faire un plaisir de le griller sur place._

_Mais venons à LA nouvelle du jour ! Je vais même la coller pour que quand je relise mon journal ça soit encore plus sensationnel ! Jajaja ! Luffy et son équipage sont de retour ! Et ils ne sont pas revenus dans le silence et ça me connait la discrétion. Ils ont échappé à la marine sur Shaboady. Il parait qu'il y a un squelette musicien qui a lancé dans son dernier live que Luffy deviendrait le roi des pirates ! Moi, j'ai hâte de voir ça et surtout de voir son équipage ! Ils doivent chacun, avoir pleins d'histoires à raconter avec leurs deux ans d'entrainement !_

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ren se tourna sur sa chaise et autorisa la personne à entrer. Il s'agissait du phœnix. Celui-ci prévint la rousse que le diner était servi et que si elle ne voulait pas qu'Ace mange tout, elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher.

-« Je finis juste mon journal »

-« D'accord, j'essaye de sauver un peu de nourriture, yoi »

-« Marco »

-« Oui ? »

-« On arrive bientôt à l'île des tritons ? »

-« Je pense que Luffy aura le temps de sortir et on le croisera en route »

-« D'accord, je pourrais te poser une question ? »

-« Law t'a encore dit un truc ? »

-« Oui … »

-« On verra après mangé, j'y vais d'abord, tu nous rejoins, ok miss ? »

-« Ok ! »

Le blond sortit en refermant la porte. Ren sourit, il avait vraiment l'habitude maintenant, il se tourna à nouveau vers son journal avant de relire les dernières lignes qu'elle avait écrit pour reprendre le fil.

_Le savais-tu mon cher journal ? Dans l'équipage de Luffy, y a que des personnes bizarres ! Bon je t'ai parlé du squelette, mais Law m'a dit qu'il y avait aussi un raton-laveur ! Et qu'en plus, il parlait et que c'était le médecin de bord ! J'ai trop envie de savoir comment il a appris à parler, la médecine et surtout pourquoi il est devenu un membre de l'équipage de Luffy ? Il y a aussi un cyborg, j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi Ace trouvait ça « super cool », c'est juste un tas de ferraille mais son histoire pourrait être pas mal, tu penses pas ?_

_Le géniteur, lui, il m'a parlé d'un garçon aux cheveux verts, apparemment c'est l'œil de faucon qui était venu lui dire qu'il, je cite « n'avais pas le temps pour les gamineries d'un macho car il devait s'occuper d'un gosse qui voulait prendre sa tête ». Plutôt sympa comme ambition ! Et moi je dis toujours, plus le rêve est grand, plus l'histoire est intéressante ! Justement en parlant d'histoire, on m'a dit qu'un des membres de Luffy s'y connaissait beaucoup. Tu imagine toutes les choses passionnantes qu'elle doit connaitre et qu'elle va pouvoir me dire ? J'ai tellement hâte de les rencontrer._

_Surtout que si Luffy veut devenir le seigneur des pirates, va falloir qu'il vienne taper le vieux ! Et ça, ça promet, quoi de mieux que de vivre une histoire en vrai ? Mais je pense que je vais devoir patienter car si Law veut s'allier avec le frère d'Ace, alors la première cible ça va être Kaido. Puis apparemment, il connait mon géniteur donc la place de la dernière cible doit lui être réservée._

_Mais je ne désespère pas !_

_Bon, je vais aller manger sinon je sais que maman allumette va rien me laisser ! Faut pas croire mais on ne touche pas à ma nourriture. Mon estomac a pris le rythme du navire, du coup je suis incapable de me retenir de manger pendant plusieurs jours et ça c'est à cause d'Ace. J'ai fait une fois le concours du plus grand mangeur. J'ai perdu bien sur mais mon estomac veut plus que je rate les repas maintenant..._

_Sur ce, mon cher journal, je te dis à demain ! La suite de l'aventure sera passionnante j'en suis sure !_

Ren referma son journal qui contenait tout ce qu'elle avait pu observer et écouter jusqu'à présent. Elle se leva puis sortit de sa chambre laissant son journal sur le bureau. On pouvait clairement lire le titre donné au carnet :

''_Mon rêve, mon existence''_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà c'est la fin ^^ je dis à tout de suite pour celle qui se sont mise à lire Good Time et à bientôt peut-être pour les autres !<br>**

**Héhéhéhé, et je sens que beaucoup vont dire comme ma beta ...  
><strong>


End file.
